Yugioh Gx: Rise of a Hero
by Blackphoenix15
Summary: When a new student comes to Duel Academy a new evil surfaces with the help of new friends the Gx gang must rise to stop it.
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero

**My first Fanfic **

**Disclaimer: Just so you know I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX**

**(There are also made Up Cards and Characters In this Story)**

Jaden: Your first story

Me: Yup can't wait

Jaden: So who's the great duelist you were telling me about?

Me: That's a surprise

Jaden: It's me isn't it * grinning eagerly*

Me: uhhh yeah can't fool you

Jaden: Sweet

Me: Well Mr. Cocky I'll start the story

_-The Start of a New Saga-_

_

* * *

_

It was a new year at a school called Duel Academy where young duelists honed their dueling school was located on a small remote island far from Domino City. Many young duelists were arrived for their first year, some from other schools; some were just beginning their year, but there was one specific young duelist who was stepping out from a plane. He wore Black and Red sneakers, Navy Blue Jeans, a Black Long-Sleeved Shirt with a Red Flame Design in the middle, and Silver Dog Tags His black hair was messy his eyes were brown and his hair was black. He stepped out of the plane yawning he yelled to the pilot "Thanks for the ride gramps" The pilot waved back as the plane started to take off.

The boy looked around and thought to himself _"Whoa so this is Duel Academy" _He grinned excitedly was he walked around taking in his sights. He looked around and saw students making their way to classes, some in red, some in yellow, some in blue. He decided to get his schedule and get his classes over with so he could find a duel later. _"I'm think I'm gonna like it here"_ He thought as he watched two girls his age walking by and waving at him.

"Hey are you new here?" said one of the girls, she had red hair and it was in a spiky style.

"Yeah I'm Lucas Black" said the boy with a huge grin on his face, it was his first day and he was already being acknowledged.

"I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Mindy" She said pointing at her friend who had her black hair into a ponytail and hearts in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, say do you two think you could help me find my class? Im kinda lost" he stated still grinning.

"Sure" They both said in unison both clinging on to Luke's arm and walking him to class.

"_Now I know I'm gonna like it here" _Thought Lucas grinning happily making his way to class.

_-Meanwhile at class-_

Dr. Crowler was beginning class when Lucas and the girls walked into the classroom,most of the students eyes were on them as they took their seats. Sitting in front of Lucas was Duel Academy's own Jaden Yuki who was fast asleep, Next to him was his Childhood friend Rakaia Meiyo who was also asleep.

_"Oh man" _Thought Lucas as he sat down _"I take it back, This may be my most boring year so far" _Lucas looked around and saw more students around Jaden's spot one of them was An Attractive blonde Obelisk who looked at Jaden with a slight laugh _"I take it back maybe this year won't be a TOTAL waste" _Lucas thought as he shifted his seat to get a better look at her.

Jasmine saw the direction Lucas was looking and said "Hey Alexis did you meet the new guy yet?" But Alexis wasn't paying attention she was busy trying to wake Jaden up so Dr. Crowler wouldn't yell at him, But it was too late..

"JADEN YUKI!" He shouted getting the class's attention and waking the two students in front of him.

"Yeah Teach what's up?" Jaden replied lazily, Dr. Crowler didn't seem to notice that Rakaia was sleeping too.

"We have two new students and i'd think you'd have more respect you Slifer Slacker" He pointed at Lucas who was telling a story to Jasmine and Mindy who still had hearts in their eyes and motioned for him to come to the front of the class. Lucas walked to the front of the classroom and stood next to Crowler.

Lucas was kind of embarrassed due to all the attention he was getting until another student came to the front of the class and stood next to Lucas, She looked like she was new too and according to the look on Lucas's face she was cute. She was wearing the same outfits that Jasmine and Mindy had on, She also had shoulder-length Brown hair and Green eyes. Dr. Crowler mentioned for the class to pay attenton.

"Everyone these are two of Duel Academy's newest students, On my right is Lucas Black" Lucas grinned and waved at every one of his classmates a few girls were on the edge of their seats to look at the cute freshman. " Hey everyone" Lucas said waving at his whole class. "I'm Lucas glad to meet all of you"

" And on my left is Rose Amora" he said as most of the males in class moved to get a closer look at her. Lucas put his hands in his pockets and peered at the student Dr. Crowler mentioned.

"Hi everyone" said Rose smiling and speaking in a cheerful voice. "Let's have a good year and it's good to meet all of you" Both she and Lucas were told to take thier seats after Rose was done speaking. She sat next to Rakaia who was bored out of his mind.

"Hey teach" said Rakaia in a lazy voice.

"What is it slacker?" Dr. Crowler responded

"What dorm are these guys even in?" Rakaia asked eager to know

"Good question Rakaia" spoke Dr. Crowler. _"For once"_ he thought to himself.

Everyone else seemed interested in this question too because there was an massive outbreak of conversation that echoed across the classroom everyone seemed curious about the two freshman's dorms.

"Silence" Commanded Crowler as the class sank back into it's usually quiet state.

"These two scored amazingly high on their Entrance Exams, the Chancellor tells me that these two have both been Reccomended for Obelisk Blue" Stated Crowler who looked happy to have more Obelisk Students at the Academy. The class broke in to applause until Lucas decided to speak...

"Dr. Crowler was it?" He asked hoping not to get on anyone's bad side on his first day.

"Yes Lucas, what is it?" Asked Crowler still looking happy.

" I wanna to go to Slifer Red for the first part of the semester." said Lucas calmly.

The whole class stared at him in shock, Jaden who had returned to his nap after Crowler yelled at him even woke up with a grin on his face eager to meet his new Dorm mate, Rakaia looked surprised as everyone else, Jasmine and Mindy gasped loudly, Alexis also turned around to look at him in surpirise.

"But, but why would you want to do that?" Asked Crowler in Surprise. "Slifer Red is the lowest ranked dorm of all, Ra yellow is the middle ranked dorm Obelisk blue is for the elite" He continued " Why would you want to lower your own rank?" He asked Lucas, still suprised.

"Well because i haven't really dueled anyone when i got here i only took a written exam which i studied for" He added trying to let everyone know that he wasn't a lazy slacker. "My grandpa once told me 'that you don't know where you belong until you prove where you belong' and if i want to go to Obelisk then i feel like i should prove that in a duel" He finished, looking back at everyone whose surprised looks were vanishing, he also looked at where Rose was sitting, she was smiling directly at him, she looked away blushing as he looked back at her a slight blush apeared on his face.

"Very well i suppose i can't argue with that philosophy" said Dr. Crowler in a sort of disapointed voice "Very well you will remain in Slifer Red until you are ready for a Duel to be arranged" said Crowler as he went back to teaching his lesson.

Lucas daydreamt about who he could be dueling while Crowler's lesson was going on. He looked around the classroom admiring Rose who was sitting at her seat taking notes. He started to daydream again until someone in front of him tapped him on the shoulder, it was Jaden.

"Hey i'm Jaden Yuki" He introduced himself and then pointed at the two next to him "And this is Rakaia Meiyo" he said as his childhood friend nodded at Lucas extending his hand for a handshake. After the two boys shook hand he introduced the last person next to him "And this is Alexis Rhodes" he finished as Alexis shook Lucas's hand and smiled at him and Jaden.

"So what kind of Deck do you have?" asked Jaden more interested than Lucas's Deck than Crowler's Lesson. Jasmine and Mindy seemed interested in this question too they both were looking at Lucas intersested.

"I'm a Fire Duelist" Stated Lucas "So basically i have a Fire Style Deck, but there are some cards my brothers gave me that i also use " he stated looking at his new friends.

"Awesome we should duel sometime " said Jaden enthusiastically.

"Thanks" he said looking at the eager look on Jaden's face "Looking forward to it" he stated as he grinned happily. "So what kinds of Decks do you guys have?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I'm the best Dragon Duelist here" Stated Rakaia proudly

"Me and my Heroes know how to get our game on" said Jaden proudly

" My Cyber Angel Deck never let me down" said Alexis happily

The bell for class to end chimed loudly as the whole class got prepared to leave, Lucas got up and followed Jaden and Rakaia to the Slifer Red dorm. Alexis and Rose got acquainted and left for the Obelisk Girls Dorm after telling Lucas that Alexis had another friend she wanted Lucas to meet which strangely made Rakaia blush.

As Lucas ate his dinner and had enough to eat he went to his room to lie down and happily slept knowing that he had a successful first day at the Academy.

_-Meanwhile, somewhere on an separate island from Duel Academy-_

This island was similar to a small city there were skulls of previous citizens everywhere. The most noticeable place on the island was a Large tower with a dark glowing demonic stone at the top of it. "So, our young friend has arrived at the Academy" said an evil voice as Six silhouttes gathered around a large monitor displaying Duel Academy. A Dark Organization known as the Elemental Six had already pinpointed the whereabouts of Duel Academy and started to set their plan into action. They all were alll dressed in what seemed to be Dark versions of the Obelisk Blue Uniforms except for the difference between the two girls was that one had long dark hair and a Water Drop tattoo on the right side her face, and that the other had Blonde pigtails And a Sun tattoo on the left side of her face. The differences between the men were that two of them were skinny and average sized one had black hair and a Flame tattoo on his right arm, The other guy had Brown hair and a ring on his hand that had the Water Drop symbol on it and had a Rock tattoo on the back of his neck. The last member was a tall man who had a Wind tattoo on his left arm and Green markings under his eyes that looked like minus symbols. The leader of this group wore a long black hooded cloak black jeans and a black shirt with a demonic white eye on the front of it. The leader of this Group was a man named Daemon and his plan was to use the students of Duel Academy to revieve a dangerous monster who almost destroyed the world known as Apocalypse The Beast of Destruction.

**What is Daemon planning to do with the students? and will he succeed?**

**Read and Review Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the team

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**And i'd like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist who's permission i have to use his characters**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

Me: Here I go again

Jaden: Wanna duel now?

Me: For the 45th time not now

Jaden: Scared?

Me: Yeah….for you

(Gets a pillow and beats Jaden repeatedly with it in the head until Alexis walks in)

Alexis: ummm what are you guys doing?

Jaden and Me: *Pointing at Each other* HE STARTED IT!

Alexis: Oh brother, I guess I'll start the story today

**

* * *

**

_-The next day-_

Lucas woke up find out that he was running late for Dr. Crowlers class "Oh man " he said in surprise as he jolted out of his bed , brushed his teeth and quickly ran to the school to find that no one was in class.

"Thats weird" He said as he looked around the entire classroom to find that every seat was empty. Lucas thought of asking an adult where he could find his classmates but there were none to be found. He walked around the schools classrooms to find neither students or teachers were anywhere to be found. He soon found a room that was noisy and sounded as though his classmates were behind it. Lucas sepped in to find that the room he was curious about was a dueling arena everyone was seated cheering for the two students dueling each other one of them was a brown-haired girl with long hair who had Rakaia on the edge of his seat yelling his head off "GO FOR IT LUNA!" The girl who Rakaia was cheering for returned Rakaia's cheer with a smile and a blush. The boy that Luna was dueling was a spiky black haired boy with a long black jacket and had an arrogant look on his face.

"Heh Heh just give it up Luna" He said with a confident smirk, looking at Luna as though he had already won.

**Luna**  
500 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards facedown: 2  
Monsters on the Field: 3 Harpie Lady 1: Atk/1600 Def/1400  
Cyber Harpie Lady: Atk/2100 Def/1300  
Harpie Lady: Atk/1600 Def/1400  
Cards On The Field: 5

**Chazz  
**2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards facedown:1  
Monsters on the Field: 1 Armed Dragon LV 10 Atk/3000 Def/2000  
Cards on the Field: 2

"Not a Chance Chazz" said Luna with a confident smirk on her face as she drew her Card. "Now you're in for it" She stated as she looked at the Card.

"Now I activate my facedown card Icarus Attack!" She shouted

_**Icarus Attack/Trap Card-Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster. Destroy 2 cards on the field.**_

"Say bye bye to your Armed Dragon" Luna shouted, as she pointed at the Huge dragon standing before her."I Tribute my Harpie Lady!" She shouted again. Harpie Lady dissapeared in a yellow flash of light and Chazz's Armed Dragon LV 10 exploded and so did his facedown card which was revealed to be the Ring of Destruction card.

"NOOOOOO" Chazz shouted in dissapointment

The crowd erupted into loud cheers for Luna as she grinned confidently at the situation she put Chazz in.

"Now I Activate my second trap card...Hysteric Party!" She shouted again

**_Hysteric Party/Continuous Trap- Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" cards as possible from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all the monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect._**

"Now i can Special Summon my two Harpie Queens and my Harpie Lady to the field" Luna explained to Chazz who was still dumbfounded by his present situation.

"Then I'll sacrifice my Harpie Lady and one of my Harpie Queens to summon my Harpies Pet Dragon" Luna Shouted as a huge dragon with a chain and collar around it's neck appeared next to the Harpie Ladies who were smirking at their pet dragon.

_**Harpies Pet Dragon: Attribute/Wind, LV/7 Atk/2000, Def/2500, Type/Dragon/Effect, This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the Field.**_

"Then there's his special ability" Stated Luna after she summoned one of her favorite cards."He gets stronger by 300 points for each Harpie Lady on the field and i see three Harpie Ladies on my side of the field" said Luna as her massive dragon growled and gained 900 extra attack and defense points.

"Whoa man, thats incredible" said Lucas in awe.

"Yeah you said it" said a voice next to him. It was Jaden who appeared to have gotten up much later than him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Lucas greeted his late roommate

"I was having a dream with me and Alexis in it" said Jaden yawning with a smile on his face

"Well what was this dream about?" asked Lucas grinning as he waited for Jaden to respond

Jaden blushed nervously at this question "Uhhh...Uhhh...Hey look at that Luna's about to win" Jaden said trying to distract Lucas.

Luckily Lucas fell for it and watched Luna end her duel with Chazz "Now Harpies Pet Dragon attack his Life points directly With Fearsome Fire Blast" Luna shouted pointing at Chazz.

The dragon cocked it's head back and released a huge stream of flames toward Chazz knocking him down and reducing his Life Points to zero, causing the arena to erupt in cheers for Luna.

She climbed down from the arena ring she walked towards Alexis and Rose who were in the stands. Rose suddenly noticed Jaden and Lucas, who were talking to a happy Rakaia. She led Alexis and Luna to where the boys were and they errupted into conversation.

"Hi Lucas" said Alexis who smiled and gestured toward Luna "This is the friend I told you about the other day her name's Luna Tenshi" She introduced as everyone walked towards the exit.

"Nice to meet you Luna, it was awesome the way you dueled that other guy" Lucas said as he and Luna shook hands"Oh thats right you saw me duel Chazz" she said as they were walking towards the Slifer Red dorm "It was a tough duel but now we know who's better" she said with a smile.

"Why'd you guys even duel in front everyone?" Alexis asked "I thought you guys were friends now"Alexis asked again"We were" Luna replied "Until he said i was crazy for saying i'd rather date Rakaia instead of him" Luna continued as she and Rakaia had a slight blush on their faces.

"So Luke" spoke the Dragon Duelist "How do you like Duel Academy so far?" He asked Lucas.

"It's great" stated Lucas who was looking at the dorm they had slept in

"Oh no" sighed Rose "i've got to get back to the dorm, there's a test on trap cards i need to study for" she said as the whole group looked at her realizing they had to study too.

"She's right" Alexis stated "Crowler will go crazy if we fail" Luna nodded " Yeah then we won't be able to go on the field trip" she said

"Whaaat theres a TEST" shouted Jaden in alarm "Oh yeah" said Rakaia scratching his head "good thing i know all about traps" he said with a confident smile.

"Field trip?" asked Lucas "where are we going?" he asked anyone in the group who could answer.

"Domino City" Rose answered Looking into Lucas's eyes. _"He's kinda cute_". She thought as he looked back into her eyes _"She's very cute"_ thought Lucas.

"The trip to Domino City means we get to visit all the famous parts of it" Alexis stated with a smile."Not to mention some great shopping" Luna said happily thinking of the all shopping she could do.

Jaden was thinking of all the cards he could buy with a happy look on his face. Rakaia was thinking of the famous spot he could visit like where Yugi dueled against Marik. Lucas wanted wanted to see his grandpa and hopefully get a new duel disk also take a trip somewhere with Rose, his idea must have shone on his face beacuse he was blushing like someone painted his face red.

"LUKE" shouted Rakaia who was to notice the blank blushing expression on Lucas's face."Huh what happened?" asked Lucas who was in a daze from his daydream.

"We've got to go study so we can go on this trip" said Rakaia who was not about to miss going to the place where Yugi grew up. Jaden on the other hand wasn't so cool.

"But i HAATE STUDYING" Jaden yelled making the whole group laugh.

_-Meanwhile at Daemon's Fortress-_

Daemon and Group of evil soldiers had gathered around their table to discuss The Six's plans.

"Now" Daemon started as the other five sat in silence awaiting his word. "My sources tell me that the students are to leave the Academy in a week" He said looking at them all.

"That's correct Master" said one of the five "They plan to send those foolish kids to Domino City" He said, this memeber was the one who had green markings under his cheeks his name was Diablo. "Excellent this will make our mission very easy you did well to acquire this information Diablo " Daemon said pleased to hear this information.

"Thank you Master" said Diablo

"I trust the rest of the plan is going as commanded" said Diablo with a fierce look in his eyes looking at them all.

"Yes Master" they all said

"When the time comes to strike we must all be ready!"he said laughing as they all began to laugh along with him

* * *

**What is Daemon planning to do? And who will be there to stop him if he makes his move?**

**Read and Review that would be Kindly appreciated: **

**Also: I do not own Rakaia or Luna**


	3. Chapter 3: Heated Blaze

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**And i'd like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist who's permission i have to use his characters**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**

* * *

**

Me: I'm ready to win

Jaden: Against who?

Me: Against who ever wants to duel *Puts on sunglasses and grins eagerly*

Jaden: And you called ME cocky

Me: Did you say something?

Jaden: No, Nothing at all

Me: Idiot

Jaden: What did you say?

Me: I said uhh i said Let's start the story

* * *

_-Later at the Slifer Red Dorm-_

Lucas went to his bedroom after discussing the field trip with the rest of the group and coming back to discuss his field trip plans with Rakaia and Jaden. After Rakaia and Lucas had to team up and force Jaden to study, Lucas was exhausted and went off to bed. Before he slept Lucas re-arranged his deck and looked through card combos. "Yeah this'll do it" he said exitedly looking at a four card combo that he was sure would help him win. After preparing his deck he drifted off to sleep thinking about the trip to Domino City and being able to see his grandpa once again."This'll be a great trip home" he stated with a smile on his face before going to sleep.

_-The next Morning-_

Lucas woke up as he heard a loud arguement being taken place outside of the Slifer Red dorm. He got up, put on his clothes on, and grabbed his deck and his duel disk and rushed outside to see what was going on. He saw Chazz and Rakaia arguing. Face to Face,they were about ready to use their fists instead of their cards.

"She doesn't want you, you Jackass!" Rakaia said loudly in Chazz's face.

"And how would you know you stupid slacker?" Chazz retorted.

Lucas stepped into the middle of them pushing them apart with one hand each."What the hell is going on here?" He shouted over them while they still were trying to go at it. Rakaia told him what happened after Jaden came outside and held down Rakaia while Lucas restrained Chazz.

"This Idiot thinks that Luna is his girlfriend when he knows good and well that was the main reason Luna wound up kicking his ass in that duel!" Rakaia shouted angrilly as Lucas had to put Chazz in a full-nelson to keep him from getting at the Dragon Duelist.

"So what?" shouted Chazz angrilly "She knows she was lying when she said she'd rather date you" continued Chazz in a cocky voice as he watched his taunt take effect on Rakaia.

"You bastard!" Shouted Rakaia "I'll kill you!" he shouted trying to break free of Jaden's hold.

"Rakaia you have to calm down" said Jaden struggling against his childhood friend. "We'll get into trouble and get banned from the Field Trip" Jaden warned, While Rakaia thought about it and started to calm himself down.

"Why would you do something like that?" Questioned Lucas who was holding the arrogant duelist.

"Butt out you lousy slacker!" Shouted Chazz at Lucas who was getting tired of the whole thing.

"Watch who you're talking to, you little dumbass" said Lucas who pushed Chazz into the ground who got a face full of dirt and a mouth full of grass. Lucas watched as Chazz got up and spat out the grass and brushed off his dirty face.

"THAT DOES IT!" he shouted looking at Lucas "You and I are gonna duel right now you stupid slacker!" he announced pointing at Lucas.

"If you think you can take me then come on!" Lucas shouted competitively pulling out his deck and placing it into the holder on his Duel Disk as Chazz did the same. Jaden let go of Rakaia who was just surprised as he was, Jaden watched as he and Rakaia's new roomate made a complete change in attitude. Lucas had completely changed from the calm andf collected Duelist they had got to know into a disciplined, hardened new Duelist they were looking at before them. Chazz and Lucas's Duel Disk's lit up and the 4000 Life Point Count had appeared on the counter. They drew their five cards and began the duel.

"Ladies First" Lucas said to Chazz, letting him take the first move.

"You won't be so funny when i win Slacker" Said Chazz drwing his first card

"First i summon my X-Head Cannon" Shouted Chazz as a light appeared in front of him and slowly dissapated with a tank like monster with a cannon on both sides floating in front of him.

X_-Head Cannon- Attribute/Light,LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1500 Type: __Machine_

_A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

"And now i place one card face down and that does it for now" continued Chazz ending his turn.

Chazz  
4000 LP  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
X-Head Cannon: ATK/1800, DEF/1500  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Lucas  
4000 LP  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0

"My turn" said Lucas drawing his first card

"I play my Field Spell Molten Destuction!" shouted Lucas as the playing field changed into a burning land and an errupting volcano.

_Molten Destruction - Increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points_

"And then i'll summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4" he continued as a light appeared and revealed a small silver dragon that gave a loud roar.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4- Attribute/Fire, LV/4- ATK-2100/DEF-600 Type:Dragon _

_Control of this card cannot switch. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck._

"Whoaa" Jaden and Rakaia gasped together in awe." Over 2000 attack points and it's only his first turn" said Rakaia in shock as Jaden noticed the rest of the group making their way to the Slifer Red dorm.

"What's going on?" asked Alexis as they stood next to Jaden and Rakaia, all watching the duel that was taking place. "Why does Lucas look so angry?" asked Rose.

"Well Chazz kinda got smart with Lucas after he and i broke up a fight between him and Rakaia" Jaden said looking back at the duel that was taking place.

"What were they even fighting about?" asked Luna.

"Chazz was talking about you being his girlfriend after we had finished eating breakfast" said Rakaia not taking his eyes off the duel between his new roommate and the asshole who taunted him.

"Chazz you're so dead if Lucas loses!" Luna threatened the cocky duelist.

"But Luna I-" Chazz started to explain but Luna cut him off.

"I told you there is no way i'd ever go out with you, you're cocky, arrogant, selfish, and bratty, what makes you think i'd ever date someone like you" Luna shouted at Chazz who backed away in fear.

"Really immature Chazz" said Rose crossing her arms looking at Chazz in dissapointment.

"I had finally calmed Rakaia down until Chazz got smart with Lucas and Lucas didn't look too calm after Chazz said it" Jaden finished looking at his enraged roommate.

"Are you gonna just stand there you idiot?" said Lucas trying to continue his first duel. Chazz looked back and wiped off the look of fear that shone in his face and continued the duel.

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon" said Lucas playing the card.

_Mystical Space Typhoon- Magic Card/Quick Play- Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field._

"And since i don't trust your facedown i'll target that card" stated Lucas as he pointed at Chazz's facedown and watched it be destroyed.

"Now Horus the Black Flame Dragon attack his X-Head Cannon" Lucas commanded. The dragon flew into the air and wrapped itself in black flames then it crashed into Chazz's monster dealing 300 point's of damage to Chazz's Life Points.

"Arrgghhh you Filthy little slacker!" Shouted Chazz in anger as he saw a valuable monster of his be destroyed.

"Now i'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" stated Lucas in an annoyed voice. "And by the way i wasn't the one who got ate grass so watch who you call filthy" Lucas stated.

"Grrr i'll make you pay for that" said Chazz loudly.

"Now I can level my Black Flame Dragon up this turn" Lucas said as his dragon dissapeared into black flames to reveal an even bigger dragon stading before him.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon Attribute/Fire LV/6 ATK/2300, DEF/1600 Type: Dragon_

_While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck._

Chazz drew one more card, looked at it and smirked" You're going down Slacker" He stated "The Chazz always wins" He said still looking at the card he claimed would help him win.

* * *

**Will Lucas defeat Chazz? And when will the Elemental Six make their move?.**

**Read and Review That would kindly be appreciated**

**I don't own any characters except for Lucas Black and Rose i Have permission to use Rakaia and Luna in my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Victory and the Six's Plot

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**And i'd like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist who's permission i have to use his characters**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story****

* * *

**

Me: This guy better get here soon

Jaden: who?

Rakaia, Luna , Alexis, Rose: Yeah who?

Me: The pizza guy

Jaden: Sweet we're getting pizza *grinning*

Me: We? I'm the one paying for it

Jaden & Rakaia: GET THE MONEY! *Chases me around*

Luna & Rose: HOLD HIM DOWN! *Chasing after me*

Me: *Running away* CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?

Alexis: *Laughing* Time to start the story

* * *

-the Duel between Chazz and Lucas continues-

Lucas

4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6  
Cards played on the field: 3  
Graveyard: 2

Chazz  
3700 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 2

"Get Ready to lose Slacker" Chazz said looking at the card he had just drawn. "I summon my Armed Dragon LV 3" he shouted as a tiny orange dragon appeared in front of him.

Armed Dragon LV 3- Attribute/Wind, LV/3- ATK/1200, DEF/900 Type: Dragon, Effect:

During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

Lucas looked at the small dragon standing in front of Chazz. "Why would he summon something so weak?" he thought still observing the dragon "Unless he's gonna-"

"Then i play the Spell Card Level Up" continued Chazz.

"Dammit" he thought as he watched the small dragon on Chazz's side of the field become an even bigger, spikier, dragon. "Say hello to my Armed Dragon LV 5" said Chazz in a cocky manner.

Armed Dragon LV 5- Attribute/Wind, LV/3- ATK/2400, DEF/1700 Type: Dragon, Effect:

By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

"Now Armed Dragon LV 5 attack his Black Flame Dragon!" shouted Chazz pointing at Horus. The Armed Dragon rolled into a spiky large ball and rolled toward Horus like a boulder, destroying it, inflicting 100 points of Damage to Lucas.

"I'll end my turn and level him up to level 7" Chazz stated as the powerful dragon dissapeared, and another bigger dragon with more spikes took it's place.

Armed Dragon LV 7- Attribute/Wind, LV/7 ATK/2800 DEF/1000 Type: Dragon, Effect:

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.

Lucas gritted his teeth and grinned "heh heh this'll be fun" he said competitively looking at Chazz's new dragon as he drew his Card.

Lucas  
3900 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards played on the field: 3  
Graveyard: 3

Chazz  
3700 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 3

_Call of the Haunted-Continuous Trap Card:_

_Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

"And the monster i choose to bring back is my Black Flame Dragon" Lucas shouted again as the dragon that was previously destroyed appeared in front on him roaring.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6-Attribute/Fire LV/6 ATK/2300, DEF/1600 Type: Dragon, Effect_

_While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck._

"I don't get it" said Rakaia "Why would he bring back that card if it's weaker than Chazz's dragon?" he asked looking at the rest of the group who looked at Lucas in suspense.

"I dunno" said Rose answering the Dragon Duelist, not taking her eyes off the duel. "But he's probably got a good reason for it" She stated.

"Then i'll summon my Little Chimera" said Lucas shouted as his monster appeared in front of him in a white light.

_Little Chimera-Attribute/Fire, LV/2 ATK/1600, DEF/150 Type: Beast, Effect_

____

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decrease the ATK of all WATER Monsters by 400 points.

__

Horus roared as it's ATK points went up to 2800

"And then i'll activate my second trap Shadow Spell " Lucas shouted as chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Chazz's Armed Dragon.

_Shadow Spell- Continuous Trap Card:_

_Select 1 face up on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK of the selected monster by 700 points. The monster cannot attack or change its battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed, or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed._

"NOOO, YOU LOUSY SLACKER HOW DARE YOU!" Chazz shouted at Lucas. "So that was his plan" concluded Rose " He waited for his Dragon to get a power boost and then he weakened Chazz's Dragon" She explained to the rest of the group.

"Now Horus, attack his Armed Dragon" shouted Lucas. Horus cocked it's head back and shot a Black Fireball at the Armed Dragon making it explode and inflicting 700 points of damage to Chazz's Life Points." Now Little Chimera attack him Directly" shouted the Fire Duelist as the monster slashed Chazz inflicting 1600 points of damage to his Life Points.

"I'll put one more card facedown and end my turn" stated Lucas looking at Chazz who was in awe.

"Since my turn ends i get to Level Up Horus into his final form" Lucas stated as Horus was surrounded in Black Flames and grew bigger and began to grow arms.

"Meet one of my favorite cards, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8" Lucas shouted as his new monster appeared in front of him.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8-Attribute/Fire, LV/8 ATK/3500, DEF/1200 Type: Dragon, Effect:_

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6". As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, you can negate the activation and effect of any Spell Cards and destroy them.

"No Spell Cards for Chazz" stated Alexis in surprise.

"Yeah" said Luna

"Finally someone puts that jackass in his place" said Rakaia grinning happily at the duel.

"My turn Slacker" said Chazz as he drew a Card.

Lucas  
3900 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Cards played on the field: 3  
Graveyard: 6

Chazz  
1400 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 4

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn" said Chazz.

"My turn" said Lucas drawing his card.

"I activate my own Call of the Haunted" inturrupted Chazz. "And i'll re-summon my Armed Dragon LV 5" he stated as his previously destrpyed dragon appeared in front of him.

"I play the spell card Phoenix Wings" shouted Lucas

"Phoenix Wings?" questioned everyone including Chazz.

_Phoenix Wings- Normal Spell Card: The controller of the card may Special Summon one monster from their deck or hand that includes "Phoenix" in it's name. The monster gains 600 ATK points and is destroyed at the end of the turn._

"I summon my favorite card the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" Announced Lucas, as a circle of flames appeared and revealed a phoenix with glowing orange wings.

_Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys-Attribute/Fire, LV/8, ATK/3500, DEF/1600 Type Winged Beast, Effect: If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard during your next Standby Phase. If you Special Summon this card in this way, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. _

"And i'll use my Heavy Storm card to get rid of your facedowns and my own Field Spell" shouted Lucas looking at the surprised look on Chazz's face as every facedown and Call of the Haunted were both destroyed by huge winds.

_Heavy Storm- Normal Spell Card: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

"But that means-" Chazz said in surprise.

"Yeah" said Lucas "You're finished" he stated.

"Now Phoenix finish him off with Wing Wind Blast" Lucas shouted as the phoenix flapped it's wings and stream of orange flames blasted Chazz backward making his Life Points hit 0.

"This isn't over slacker" shouted an angry Chazz "i'll get you next time" he stated,getting up and walking away from the Slifer Dorm.

Lucas took a deep breath, sighed, and dropped his discplined attitude as Jaden and Rakaia ran over and congradulated their new roomate with a headlock and a noogie.

"Not bad for a freshman" said Alexis laughing as Lucas broke free and ran around the Slifer Dorm being chased by Jaden and Rakaia.

Rose and Luna couldn't help but burst out laughing as Jaden and Rakaia caught up to Lucas and tackled him to the ground all three of the Laughing their heads off.

_-Meanwhile at Duel Academy's Entrance-_

The Elemental Six had made their way towards the entrance of the school and had discussed thier plans. "The prophecy states that we will eventually have to duel these young fools eventually so look for your five opponents" Daemon commanded, As the Five of them became shadows and scattered around the island and appeared at our young heroes and heroines respective Dorms.

_-Half an hour later-_

Five of The Elemental Six returned to the entrance, where Daemon was and all bowed "We've all found our opponents master" said the girl with the water drop tattoo on her arm.

"Excellent" said Daemon looking at her "While those young fools enjoy a vacation in Domino we'll begin our takeover of this Island" said Daemon as he Laughed evilly and Left with the rest of the Six to wait until the students had finally left tomorrow.

* * *

**Will Daemon and The Elemental Six take over Duel Academy?**

**And will Lucas see his grandfather in Domino City? **

**Read and Review please that would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip Home Part 1

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**And i'd like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist who's permission i have to use his characters**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**Another fact for those who read this story is for the past few chapters i've been using Rakaia The Dragon Duelist's style of writing by mistake, so from now on certain things will be different.**

**

* * *

**

_- The Next Day-_

It was now time for the Ship that was set for Domino City to take off, Only Alexis, Lucas, and Luna were present, the other half of the group was doing some last minute packing. Alexis looked prepared as ever while Luna and Lucas were both tired yet cheerful. Luna and Alexis were looking forward to all the shopping the could do in Domino and eagerly discussed where they were planning on going, While Lucas who remained silent was thinking of his Grandpa and trying to shake the eerie feeling he was getting while he was packing yesterday. They saw Rose who was running to the ship as fast as she could with an excited look on her face.

"Hey guys" she said greeting her friends.

"Hey Rose" said the three.

"Have you guys seen Rakaia or Jaden" asked the Obelisk freshman looking around for her other two friends.

"Nope" answered Alexis and Luna.

"Uh-Oh" said Lucas surprised as he dropped his bags "They're still asleep" he answered and then broke into a run.

"BE BACK SOON" he shouted as her sprinted towards the Slifer Red dorm.

"Hurry up the ship's gonna leave without you if you guys get left behind" shouted Luna.

Lucas was running as fast he could and almost reached his Dorm until he ran into Rakaia who was followed by Jaden himself. Lucas and Rakaia both fell to the ground and got red foreheads as Jaden helped them both up laughing.

"Oh man since when were there two Rakaia's?" Lucas questioned, rubbing his forehead where the red mark had been.

Rakaia who's eyes were in anime-style spirals simply got up and dizzily followed Jaden who was pushing the injured Lucas to his feet. Lucas slowly recovered and the three of them sprinted to where the ship had been. Everyone was saying their goodbye's to friends that either couldn't go or chose not to go. Jasmine and Mindy were forced to stay at Duel Academy because they had so much work to make up and the fact that they had both failed Crowler's Exam which Jaden had barely passed.

"Bye Alexis" they both said waving at the Obelisk Queen. "Let us know if you meet any cute boys" they both said waving at Alexis, Luna, and Rose who waved back giggling.

"Jaden, there it is!" Rakaia shouted as they all sprinted to the ship, Catching up to it, the three of them were almost out of breath especially Lucas who had done the most running. They all ran at full speed running onto the ship as soon as the ship was about to depart.

"We-made-it" said Jaden panting.

The Girls all laughed and helped them all into the ship's quarters. They each had thier own rooms and ate with the other students in one huge single room. In the dining room was a sign that said 'All you can eat for free' Jaden and Rakaia both got a plate of everything and began to eat everything that was on their plates as everyone stared at them including Alexis, Luna, and Rose. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as the bagan to take his plate into his own room, ate and sat on the bed thinking about what he and his grandpa did before Duel Academy.

_-Flashback-_

_Lucas was in a cave with his grandpa who was looking down at a tired Lucas. Lucas was panting, he was exhausted and injured but his grandpa couldn't help but smile at him._

_"You did good Luke" he said with a smile as his grandson began to stand back up._

_"You're the youngest kid in our family to have completed the Six Trials of the Black Family" Said his grandpa in a proud manner, helping his oldest grandson up._

_"Thanks grandpa" said the exhausted Fire duelist as he stood up barely able to stand on his own._

_"But just remember what i taught you" he stated. "Only summon these monsters in a crisis" he warned looking seriously at his grandson._

_"Having the power to summon these cards is one thing but controlling them completely, without losing yourself to your own dark world is another" He stated seriously glancing at Lucas's Back. On Lucas's back were black tatoo's of three monsters, one looked like a dragon, the other had a human-like form, the last had a sphere-like shape._

_"Yes sir" said Lucas as his grandfather began to carry him out of the cave and back to their home. Lucas lost conciousness while on his grandpa's back. "Let's hope you won't ever have to summon them son" said his grandpa._

_-In Reality-_

There was a knock at Lucas's door Lucas got up and quickly answered the door, and to his surprise it was Rose who appeared, smiling at him."Can i come in?" she asked blushing nervously as Lucas invited her in. Rose grabbed Lucas's hand and they both sat on the bed and looked at each other.

"So what brings you by?" asked Lucas who was actually happy that she had come.

"I just thought you'd be lonely sitting here all by yourself" Rose answered.

"Oh" said Lucas still looking into her green eyes.

"What're you doing by yourself in here?" she asked cheerfully still blushing, looking deep into his eyes.

"Just thinking" he stated

"About what?" asked Rose who really wanted to know.

"About my grandpa" Lucas stated "I never really saw a lot of my parents when i was young and well.. He pretty much raised me and my brothers on his own" he finished.

"Oh i'm sorry" said Rose.

"It's alright" said Lucas "He's a great guy and he was always around when i needed him" he stated, then sighed "I just wanna make him proud" he said as Rose placed her hand on his.

"That's sweet" she said smiling at him, "But do you wanna know what i want?" she asked leaning in towards Lucas.

"What would that be?" asked Lucas also leaning in. He was cool and collected outside but inside of his mind he was throwing a party.

"This..." Rose finished as she and Lucas met lips and kissed. Lucas put his arm around her waist as they began to kiss again. Rose put her hand on his face as she leaned in for another kiss until Lucas's door opened. It was the rest of the group who had appeared at the door as Rose and Lucas broke apart blushing.

"We're here!" said the Group at the same time. Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned. "Alright guys i'll be out in a sec" he said calmly hoping they wouldn't find out that he had kissed Rose yet.

"Alright don't take too long" said Luna smiling, as she and everyone else departed and waited for them at the exit. Rose got up and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek "Let's go" she said with a smile as Lucas got up after her and followed blushing.

As they walked out of the ship and into Domino City they toured different neighborhoods, stores, and houses and did some last minute shopping ( Becuase the stores were ready to close ) Lucas bought a new Black Duel Disk Complete with a Fire Design on the front of it. Alexis, Luna and Rose bought some new clothes while the guys had to carry mostly everything they bought.

Finally they set off for Lucas's Grandfather's place."So d'you think there's gonna be any good food at your grandpa's place?" asked Jaden with a huge grin.

"Knowing my grandpa there's gonna be a buffet of food" said Lucas as Rakaia and Jaden both smiled, both exited at the thought of all they could eat.

"What about rooms?" asked Alexis "Where are we gonna sleep?" she asked Lucas as they continued their walk towards Lucas's grandpa's place.

"Don't worry, Gramps has a big house with a lot of rooms" said Lucas. It was getting dark out as they reached a big house and Lucas knocked several times on the door. After a moment a young looking adult answered the door and he and Lucas soon hugged.

"Hey grandson" said the man smiling happily as they broke apart.

Lucas's grandfather looked like he was young enough to teach at Duel Academy. He wore a blue shirt and black pants and had the same hair Lucas had.

"Hey gramps these are my friends" he introduced the rest of the group as they all waved at him.

"Hey kids" said Lucas's Grandfather "Why don't we all come in, i just got done making dinner" he said as Jaden and Rakaia were the first into the house as the word "dinner" was mentioned.

_-Meanwhile at Duel Academy-_

Daemon and his five followers had gathered around each othetr and prepared for thier plan to be executed. They had all gathered around the entrance of Duel Academy and took out their cards.

"Remember, the Chancellor is MINE" Daemon warned the rest of the five, who had cowered in fear of Daemon's Warning and bowed their heads.

"Of course master" said Diablo as he pulled out his card and began to fuse it with a bright light. The rest of the Elemental Six followed Diablo's lead.

"I summon my Luster Dragon #2!" the Wind member shouted.

"I summon my White Night Dragon!" the Water member shouted.

"I summon my Megarock Dragon!" Diablo shouted.

"I summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" the Flame member shouted.

"I summon my Felgrand Dragon!" the Light member shouted.

"I summon my Diabolos King of The Abyss!" Daemon shouted.

A giant light appeared as the Six respective dragons appeared and The Elemental Six climbed onto their respective monsters and began to fly off into Duel Academy.

"So it begins" Daemon said Laughing as his group and their monsters flew high into the moon's direction. The rest of the group began to laugh as they knew their takeover of Duel Academy would be easy now that the chosen few had left the island.

* * *

**Will Daemon be stopped?**

**How will the group find out about what's going on?**

**Will Duel Academy be safe?**

**

* * *

**

Read and Review that would be kindly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip Home Part 2

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**And i'd like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist who's permission i have to use his characters**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**Another fact for those who read this story is for the past few chapters i've been using Rakaia The Dragon Duelist's style of writing by mistake, so from now on certain things will be different. I'm going to write this one out in my own style. Thanks for being cool about that last mistake Rakaia.**

**

* * *

**

_-Meanwhile At Duel Academy-_

The Elemental Six had decided to put thier plan into action when the gang left for their trip to Domino City. There where Six silhouttes on top of six different dragons flying towards the center of Duel Academy. The leader Daemon had decided to pay a visit to the Chancellor and stopped the rest of the Six to discuss his intentions.

"I'm going to pay my old friend Sheppard a little visit" he stated as his dragon turned in a different direction."Make sure you gather enough energy from these weak fools" he commanded. "Apocalypse needs the energy of the six chosen few but we might as well give him an appetizer of what's to come" he said.

"Of course Master, failure is not an option" said the girl who was riding her White Night Dragon.

"Now go" Daemon commanded.

Daemon's Dragon flew off into a different direction and stopped as Daemon commanded. He was witnessing the rest of his group destroy the island and demolish the Academy. "And so it begins" Daemon whispered with an evil grin.

Luster Dragon #2 was destroying the Slifer Dorm while his rider effortlessly commanded it." Attack with Diamond Storm!" he shouted as a tornado with several sharp diamonds blew away and destroyed the dorm rooms and blue lights suddenly appeared. Chthonian Emperor Dragon was near the Volcano and was gaining power until he emerged and attacked the Ra Yellow Dorm "Attack with Emperor Blaze!" Shouted the fire member of the Six as the dragon roared and shot three powerful meteors at the dorm destrying it and it's residents.

"What's happening?" questioned a Ra Yellow student as he looked at his hands and watched as he and his friends suddenly became blue spheres of pure energy instead of being destroyed. The rider of Chthonian Emperor Dragon took out a blank card and the energy was suddenly sucked into the card. "Not even a challenge" she said in a dull voice. The rider of White Night Dragon decided to pay a visit to the Obelisk Girls Dorm and spotted Jasmine and Mindy who were running away from the gigantic dragon.

"Leaving so soon?" said the rider in a mocking sort of voice. White Night Dragon flew down towards them and the rider shouted "Attack with Blizzard Shard Storm!" The dragon opened it's mouth and a gale of blizzards and ice shards flew at Jasmine and Mindy. They too became energy spheres instead of being destroyed and vanished into the blank card the girl took out. "Now lets go get the rest" she commanded her dragon as the dragon used the same attack except it was large enough to destroy the entire dorm. More spheres of blue energy came out of the dorm and were sucked in to the blank card which started to glow as blue as the spheres it sucked up. Diablo appeared beside her on his Megarock Dragon.

"Thats enough" he stated as he looked at her glowing card. The girl then looked dissapointed and started to whine.

"Awww but i was having fun, plus It's not like we're killing them" she whined as her dragon landed.

"I know that" stated Diablo "But Master Daemon ordered us only to drain their souls" he said severely."Killing them would make it too hard to capture souls or maybe you DON'T want Apocalypse to rise to power " he said in a commanding tone as she cowered. She might have been strong but she wouldn't stand a chance against Daemon's Second-In-Command.

"You're...right" she stammered nervously as Diablo looked away and his dragon flew off towards the Obelisk Boys Dorm.

_"That was a close one" _she thought as she commanded her dragon to freeze the dorm. Once the Ra dorm had been completely conquered all that was left was a mountain of flames. Chthonian Emperor Dragon had burned more than just the Ra dorm and it's rider did nothing but laugh as she was surrounded in the flames. Her tattoo began to glow and a red aura appeared around her. The wind members remains of his targeted land were tornadoes and whirlwinds as his tattoo began to glow and a green aura appeared around him. Once the Girls Dorm had been completely frozen and surrounded in blizzards the girl who commanded White Night Dragon was surrounded by a blue aura. Diablo had soon arrived at the Obelisk Boys Dorm and commanded his dragon to destroy it "Attack with Sandstorm Wave!" he shouted as his dragon launched a huge sandstorm from it's mouth and demolished the Obelisk Dorm. More energy spheres appeared at the dorm's remains and were sucked into Diablo's Blank Card. The dorm was leveled and sandstorms surrounded the area as Diablo was surrounded with a brown aura.

The Light member headed towards the entrance of Duel Academy and found more students trying to escape on Lifeboats." Oh no you don't" he said quietly smirking at their attempts to leave the Island. "Attack!" he commanded his dragon. Felgrand Dragon opened it's mouth and shot a stream of lightning towards the students who were then zapped and became blue energy spheres."hmph not much of a challenge" he said while he took out his blank card and began to suck the spheres into it, the card then began to glow and lightning was flashing rapidly and a yellow aura surrounded the rider.

_-Meanwhile in The Chancellor's Office-_

Daemon flew towards the window and stepped off his dragon he crept into the dark office and reached into the chancellors drawer. "This is it" he whispered as he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it gleefully. "Our ritual will be complete with these souls" he stated quietly still looking at the paper. It was file information on Alexis, Jaden, Lucas, Luna, Rakaia, and Rose. He pocketed the paper and still crept around the dark office until he ran into someone.

"WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted the person he ran into, it was none other than the man he had been looking for, Chancellor Sheppard.

"Ah is that any way to treat an old friend?" asked Daemon in a mock voice as he stood there face to face with the Chancellor of Duel Academy.

"We were never friends to begin with" stated Sheppard. "You only wanted to run this school so you could use the students as an army to do your bidding" said the angry Chancellor.

"When you have power you want to use it in the best way possible" said Daemon grinning evily.

"These students are human beings" stated Sheppard. "You can't use people to get what you want" he continued walking around, circling the villain who had broken into his school.

"Wrong Sheppard" said Daemon. "You will soon find out why " he said still circling each other.

"I refuse to let any harm come to these students or my school" stated the Chancellor who stopped and looked out the window and saw the destruction the Six had caused. Daemon noticed this and pulled out a blank card, before activating it he watched as the Chancellor looked in horror at the devastation the Six had brought to his school.

"Heh Heh take a good look" snickered Daemon as the chancellor saw Chazz dueling Diablo at the Obelisk grounds. "NOOOOOO RUN CHAZZ!" he shouted, but it was too late Chazz had become a blue energy sphere was being sucked into a blank card. Diablo grinned and flew off on his dragon.

"How could you?" asked the Chancellor.

"Easy" replied Daemon as he used the caed and sucked away the most powerful soul on the island that could have opposed him but before being sucked in the Chancellor shouted: "I have friends in Domino City... My students will...stop...you" he shouted until his soul was trapped inside the card.

"Phase One is complete now we move on to Phase Two" he said as a dark aura surrounded him and began to surround the entire inside of the school. Daemon pocketed the card and got back on Diabolos and flew off with the rest of the Six.

"Now we wait for the Chosen Six" he said as they all got off their dragons and handed him their energy enfused cards and bowed. "But until then let's make ourselves at home" he said with an evil grin as they all laughed and walked in separate directions.

* * *

**Daemon's plan is almost completed will the Six rule Duel Academy?**

**Will Jaden and Friends get home in time to save it?**

**Will they be Strong enough?**

**Thanks for Reading Read and Review please that would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Discovery

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**I'd Also Like to thank my good buddy Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story**

* * *

_-Meanwhile at Lucas's Home-_

It was now morning and the last day of the field trip to Domino City. Lucas had woken up to the smell of bacon and French Toast being made downstairs by his grandpa. He woke up, brushed his teeth and took a look in the mirror.

"Time for a change" he said as he studied his appearance and walked over to his closet he was throwing clothes around until he found what he wanted. He put on a black long-sleeved shirt with a white shirt under it and wore blue jeans with Black sneakers. He took off his Dog Tags and placed them under his pillow and went back to the mirror to see how he was looking.

"Yeah i kinda like this" he said grinning. He went downstairs and found Jaden and Rakaia who pretty much made themselves at home and chowed down on their breakfast. Lucas Grandfather gave a hearty laugh and gave Lucas his plate.

"Morning Grandson" greeted his grandfather looking at Lucas with a smile. He then noticed that Lucas had changed his appearance and gave a sly grin.

"Look at you all clean and dressed up" he said as Lucas chuckled and began eating his breakfast. "So what's the occasion?" he asked, making Lucas blush and think of Rose and how they kissed.

"No reason" he said as he went back to his breakfast. More footsteps were heard as Rose and Luna came downstairs, yawning and ready to eat.

"Good Morning Mr. Black" they greeted as they took their seats and plates. Rose sat next to Lucas and and giggled as she ate her breakfast next to him. Luna sat next to Rakaia was feeding him bacon while Rakaia was blushing.

"Ahh young love" muttered Lucas's Grandfather as he left the room for them to eat alone.

When they had finished eating Alexis suddenly bolted downstairs, she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"You guys come quick, you have to see whats on the news!" she said, her eyes wide open. They ran upstairs to see why Alexis was in despair except for Jaden who stayed, still concerned about Alexis, stood up and approached her.

"Whats the matter Lex?" he asked hoping he could help her out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a warm shiver down her spine as she looked into his caring brown eyes.

"I'll be ok Jaden" she said warmly. "But Duel Academy's in danger" she said as Jaden's hand slipped from her shoulder. He stared in surprise and shock.

"What happened ?" he asked seriously as he and Alexis began to walk upstairs to where the rest of the gang was.

"Duel Academy's been taken over Jaden " she said as they reached the top of the stairs. "It's been all over the news" she said as she and Jaden began to walk into the guest room to find everyone else watching the news and the result of the Elemental Six's visit to Duel Academy. They saw a blonde reporter and her crew broadcasting what had happened to Duel Academy. There were tornadoes, icestorms, lightning strikes, the volcano was overflowing with lava and flames, there were also massive Earth spikes everywhere. The dorms were wrecked and the islands students where nowhere to be seen.

"This is Rita Ashley live and broadcasting this wrecked school that used to be Duel Academy" she said stepping over the wrecked Slifer dorms remains. "A massive invasion seems to have taken place" she said observing the island and trying to travel towards the Ra Yellow dorm despite the harsh winds that were blowing.

"As you can see there's been an unbelieveable outrage of bad weather" she said stopping and looking forward.

"Hello" said a shadowy figure, it was Daemon.

"Hello" said the reporter, not knowing who Daemon was or that Daemon planned the whole takeover.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" he asked pulling out a blank card.

"Sure we have time, Let the world see" she said as she pointed towards her camera man to get footage of what Daemon was about to show her.

"THIS!" he shouted as a blue flash appeared sucking the souls and essence of the news crew into the card as the camera hit the ground. One of the Elemental Six picked up the camera and pointed it towards Daemon and the rest of the group who had suddenly appeared by his side, smirking at what they had just done.

"Hello world" he said as the camera was on him. "My name is Daemon and i...AM YOUR NEW MASTER!" he stated loudly. The gang watched as he picked up the glowing blue card and smirked.

"Those foolish enough to defy us will suffer the same fate as these fools and the students of this school " he threatened as he signaled for his group to scatter the island. The broadcast was now over and it left Lucas in shock. He left the room and went to his, he sat on his bed and put his deck together. After putting his Deck together he then opened a black box in his room which contained three powerful yet evil cards, the aura these cards gave off was dark itself.

_"Just in case"_ Thought Lucas. He then left the room and went into the guest room to find everyone else as shocked as he was before he had left.

"Poor Duel Academy" Rose said in a depressed voice. Lucas put his arm around her and told them what he thought of doing. "I'm going to save Duel Academy" he told them all and stood up. Jaden stood up awakened from his shocked state and put his Duel Disk on." I'm with you" he said looking at his freshman pal. Rakaia stood up too and Put on his Duel Disk "That goes double for me" he stated looking at his two friends. Luna, Alexis, and Rose did the same and stood by the boys. It was settled they all made up their minds they were ready to save the place and the people they had grown to love. They went downstairs and told Lucas's Grandfather the whole situation but he had already known.

"You're not the only ones who watch the news" he stated as he put on a helmet and flight equipment. "Are you all sure you want to go through with this?" he asked worried about his grandson and the friends he had come to know.

"Absolutely" said Rose

"Not a Doubt" said Luna

"Positive" said Alexis

"Leave it to me" said Rakaia

"Yes Sir" said Lucas

"Time to get our game on, for Duel Academy!" said Jaden enthusiastically as they all went outside boarded the helicopter Lucas Grandfather had rented. Lucas and Rose sat in the back holding hands as Jaden sat next to Rakaia looking out the window without a word to each other. Alexis and Luna sat in front of Jaden and Rakaia looking at them in case this was their last time together. Lucas's Grandfather pressed a few buttons and took off. They were all determined to save the place they loved.

_-At Duel Academy-_

Daemon was in the Chancellors office sitting on the throne he designed himself, Diablo had walked in and bowed to Daemon. "Master, the chosen six are coming" he relayed as Daemon stood up, walked towards the window and began staring out of it as though he was daydreaming.

"Excellent, soon Apocalypse will be revived" he said grinning at the idea. "Tell the others to prepare" he ordered as Diablo rose and complied. Diablo left and commanded the others to take their places as the helicopter landed at the entrance of Duel Academy. Lucas's Grandfather told them he'd be waiting there for them and that they didn't come back he'd come in himself, which made them all somewhat nervous.

"We'll come back safe gramps" said Lucas as he and the rest of the Gang got out and walked to towards the entrance. Lucas stopped and looked at them all. "Is this a great team or what?" he asked.

"You know it" said Jaden giving the thumbs up."Alright then Lets Go" Lucas said as they all raised their fists triumphantly and walked towards the school. They were on their first step of saving the school, saving the students, and saving the world. The walked forward knowing that who ever got in their way would be sorry.

* * *

**Will the Gang put a stop to the six?**

**Will Apocalypse be revived?**

**And will Lucas have to use those cards?**

**Read and Review please i'd kindly appreciate that**


	8. Chapter 8: A Rose Grows

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**Credit for Rakaia and Luna goes to Rakaia The Dragon Duelist.**

* * *

_-At Duel Academy-_

Jaden, Lucas, Rakaia, Rose, Luna, and Alexis were making their way from the Lighthouse towards the Chancellor's Dorm which meant they had to get by most of the dorms and through the volcano around the island. Rakaia, who was leading the group suddenly stopped and clutched his head as though he was having a terrible headache.

"Aghh" Rakaia gasped as he knelt down one hand to his head, Luna and the rest of the group caught up to check on their friend.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked as she and Jaden looked down at him, after a moment Rakaia managed to stand up.

"I'm fine" he answered looking at them all. "It's just a small headache i'll be ok" he stated as they began to continue their travel. While they were moving Lucas was having second thoughts about this trip he didn't want to use the Dark Cards he had taken but he felt like he would have to if they were going to survive. He looked at his friends as they all went on ahead and remembered the good times they had.

_"I swear i'll protect us all " _he thought, stiffening his resolve.

A storm began to brew, the winds were rising and becoming stronger, the sky had gotten cloudy and it was starting to rain.

"This is bad, we need to find shelter and soon" Rose warned as the group broke into a run.

"So where are we going?" asked Lucas who was trying to keep up with the group while they had began to sprint.

"The Forbidden Dorm" Jaden answered while they were beginning to reach their destination. Jaden and Alexis were the only two in the group who knew about the Forbidden Dorm. It was where Jaden battled a duelist named Titan to save Alexis from taking a trip to the Shadow Realm. It was a cluttered messy dorm and needed a touch-up there were cards lying at the floor of the dorm as though they had been abandoned.

"This way!" Alexis shouted as they reached their destination and began to pile inside of the large dorm. It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled in, Jaden was sitting down, rememebering his duel with Titan in this place, Alexis was doing the same as she looked at Jaden with a slight blush on her face.

_"Even back then he was so cool" _she thought smiling happily to herself.

Luna was looking through her deck, searching for any good combinations she could use if she had to duel. Rose was reading a book, sitting down against the wall, While Rakaia was pacing back and forth thinking about the weird feeling he had not too long ago.

_"It wasn't just your average headache" _He thought as he stopped to look outside a window. _"That felt like a Roar, Like something was calling out to me"_ he concluded.

Lucas was in the corner thinking to himself quietly. Questions were buzzing around in his head.

What would happen if he and his friends failed? Would they meet the same fate as Duel Academy and it's Students & Staff? Would Lucas's first year be his last?

_"I won't let it end badly" _He vowed as he looked outside to see if the storm was clearing up. But there were no signs of the storm letting up. After 4 Hours of waiting Rose had gotten to her feet and closed her book.

"Well this has been fun" she said in a sarcastic tone.

She headed towards the Dorm's Exit and began to walk out. Everyone stared at her in shock except for Luna, who was next to her the instant she had gotten enar the exit.

"Wait a sec, Rose" Luna warned as she approached her freshman friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't leave with the weather like THIS" she said, pointing outside as the thunder began to clap even louder than before. Rose took a deep breath and sighed, she didn't really like staying inside without making any progress.

"But we're not getting anywhere staying in this place" Rose argued as she looked outside. "Those creeps took over Duel Academy, I thought we were here to take it back" she stated as she looked into her friends eyes.

"Yeah we are, but we can't make a move until we know what they're trying to do now" Luna said. Alexis got up and stood by Luna who wasn't taking her eyes off Rose.

"Yeah Rose just going out there wouldn't be smart, they could be exepcting us to do that" Alexis said.

"Staying here could be exactly what they're expecting too though" Rose said defending her arguement.

"Think this through Rose" Rakaia warned as Luna released Rose's shoulder.

Rose stood and thought for a while and decided to stay in. They waited another 2 hours for the storm to clear up but there were still no signs of the storm letting up.

Lucas, Rose, Jaden, and Rakaia got up and walked towards the Exit. Before they had left they turned towards Luna and Alexis who had made up their minds to stay.

"We'll call you if something happens" said Jaden not taking his eyes off Alexis, who was gazing deep into Jaden's.

"Ok Jaden, be safe" she said smiling at him.

Rakaia looked at Luna to say the same, But she smiled at him and nodded her head in a way saying "I understand". Rakaia then left with Jaden, Lucas, and Rose as they held their backbacks over their heads to shield themselves from the rain.

They had gone a fair distance from their hideout but they had made no progress. Jaden and Rakiaia weren't stopping for anything while Lucas and Rose forced themselves to press on behind them. The sky was getting darker and the winds started to blow harder. Rakaia stopped again and clutched at his head.

_"There it is again" _he thought.

"Rakaia!" Jaden shouted, running towards his childhood friend while the others caught up to them and gathered around Rakaia. He was yelling in pain until he saw a vision...

-_Inside Rakaia's Mind-_

_Rakaia was walking forward and winds began to blow forcing him to put his arms over his face. He heard a loud roar and proceeded forward. "What was that just now?" he asked as he began to look forward ahead, but he couldn't see anything except a small green light. The green light began to grow and formed a crystal. _

_"This is too weird, even for me" said the young Dragon Duelist. He heard the roar again and looked at the crystal, which was growing as large as a Skyscraper. The emerald began to take form, horms were sprouting near it's top, limbs began to grow on the left and right sides of it, a tail poked from it's rear and a green light shone so bright that Rakaia had to shield his eyes._

_A huge crystal dragon stood before Rakaia and Roared out loud. Rakaia open his eyes and gazed at the dragon, He hadn't seen anything like this in his life. He took a step forward and stared at the large crystal dragon in amazement. The inside of Rakaia's mind was a large mountain, the perfect place for dragons, Ahead there was a shrine dedicated to Rakaia's favorite card The Red Eyes Black Dragon. "What ARE you?" he asked as the dragon calmed itself and got closer to Rakaia._

_"You, the boy who masters Dragons" said the crystal dragon as it lowered its head to see Rakaia better. You...Must...Free...Us..." It said as winds began to blow Rakaia back a little and the dragon's voice became more difficult to hear._

_"How do i do that?" asked Rakaia loudly trying to be heard over the fierce winds that were blowing. "How do i free you!" he asked again._

_The harsh winds began to push Rakaia back even further and blew him off his feet and sent him flying away. He couldn't hear the dragon's words, he could only try to read it's lips as he began to fly away..."_

_-Back at Duel Academy-_

Rakaia had recovered and regained conciousness, looking around he saw his friends looking at a strange guy with green markings under his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue version of the Obelisk uniform. He had gotten to his feet and tried to remember what he thought the dragon had said: _"Defeat the Six who control our power"._

"Hey there" he said, as if they were all friends. "The name's Zack, and i'll be the one destroying you" he introduced as another member appeared next to him from out of the shadows.

"I'm Adam of the Lightning" said the other member as he took out his Duel Disk and put his deck into it. "So which of you twerps will be the first to lose your soul to Apocalypse?" He challenged as the group began to prepare themselves.

Except for Lucas, he was nervous about the power he had and what would happen if he lost control. Jaden and Rakaia noticed that he was the only one who didn't take out his Deck and Disk.

"C'mon Luke this is what we came for" said Jaden calmly, looking at his nervous friend. "We won't save anyone if we don't do anything about these guys" he said. He felt as if the power was calling out to him,biting at his arm.

Rose looked over at Lucas with worry in her eyes and stepped forward while Rakaia went over to Jaden and Lucas. "I can't" said Lucas clutching his right arm where one of his tattoos were. "I'm not ready for this" he said, not looking at Jaden or Rakaia.

"It's just like J said we won't get anywhere with attitude like that" Rakaia said sternly grabbing Lucas by the front of his shirt. "Dude i know you're scared and i'm nervous too" he admitted, still trying to talk some sense into his friend. "But we won't know what'll happen unless we try!" he said letting go of Lucas shirt.

"Haha look at the babies fight" taunted Zack while Rose walked towards Adam and took out her Duel Disk. "I'll Duel You" she said as she began to shuffle her cards and placed them in her Duel Disk.

"So be it" said Adam, as their Duel Disks began to light up and 4000 Life points appeared at each if their counters. The guys broke apart and just noticed that Rose had stepped up to Duel. Lucas was escpecially affected by this, he stopped clutching his arm at once and looked at Rose.

"Alright go for it Rose!" Jaden shouted cheering on his freshman friend.

"Put this guy in his place!" added Rakaia who also started watching the duel.

_"I'll do this one for Duel Academy" _thought Rose as the duel began.

"LET'S GO" she and Adam shouted as they drew their cards. Zack stepped back and crossed his arms "This should be fun" he said as he sat down and watched.

_Rose  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Adam  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"Ladies first" said Rose, drawing a card and adding it her hand. "First i'll summon my Magician's Valkyria" Rose finished as she placed her monster on the field.

_Magician's Valkyria  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster  
LV- 4  
ATK: 1600  
DEF:1800  
Effect: Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target._

"Oooh I'm trembling" Adam taunted, Rose gave him a piercing mean look.

"I'm not done yet" she said as she picked a card from her hand and placed it on the field. "I play my Spell Card, Magical Cloning Factory" Rose finished.

_Magical Cloning Factory  
Spell Card  
Type:Normal  
Effect: If you control a Spellcaster with ATK equal to 2000 or lower, you may special summon another Spellcaster type monster from your deck with ATK equal to the monster you control. _

"And i'm choosing another Magician's Valkyria" Rose stated as another female spellcaster appeared beside the one she had on the field and gave the thumbs up and a wink to the other Valkyria.

"Great, now you get to add another eyesore to your side of the field" groaned Adam, Rose smirked and looked over at the guys who were cheering her on except for Lucas who had a more concerned look in his eyes.

_"Just let her be okay" _he hoped silently as he gave Rose a small smile.

"I'll place 2 cards facedown and that does it for me" Rose finished.

"Alright brat it's my turn" Adam said as he drew a card and smirked at Rose, who didn't like being called a brat, she gave him another mean look as he placed his card down.

"First off, i'll summon my monster The Creator Incarnate" Adam stated as he placed his card down.

_The Creator Incarnate  
Attribute: Light_  
_Type: Warrior_  
_LV: 4_  
_ATK:1600_  
_DEF:1500_  
_Effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "The Creator" from your hand._

"And i think we know what comes next" Adam said as his monster was engulfed in a white light.

"I'll summon a little monster i like to call The Creator" he finished as his monster dissapeared and a bigger monster appeared in a flash of white light.

_The Creator  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Thunder  
LV: 8  
ATK: 2300  
DEF:3000  
Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. You can only use this effect once per turn. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

"Uh-oh, this is bad" Rakaia stated. "Good thing Rose has a strong defense on her side of the field" he finished trying to see the bright side of the Duel.

"Yeah, that's true" Jaden answered "But how long can she keep it up is the question" he stated as Rose gritted her teeth and looked at The Creator.

"Before i end my turn i'd like to do THIS" he said as he played a card onto the field. "It's a handy little spell called Lightning Punishment" he said.

"What's that do?" Rose asked as Adam began laughing. "Lightning Punishment lets me select a Thunder Type monster on my side of the field and half of it's attack points come out of your Life Points" he answered as the card began to take effect.

_Lightning Punishment  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Select one Thunder Type monster you control and inflict Battle Damage to your opponent equal to half the selected monsters ATK points._

A small Lightning Bolt came out of The Creator and blasted itself at Rose.

"Aggghhh" she screamed as her life points began to drop.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Adam finished.

_-Meanwhile at the School-_

Daemon was watching the Duel from the Chancellors office using a demonic portal he created. His other three servents stood by him watching the Duel.

"This should be fun" he laughed, as the Water member handed him a drink and bowed. Daemon took a sip and began to think, he knew that Alexis and Luna had stayed behind.

"Shira, i want you and Zack to go to that dorm and 'have a chat' with those other two girls" he commanded as Shira bowed again and became a shadow which left the fortress. She was going to give Zack the order that she just recieved.

_"This is bad it's only been the first turn and Rose took some damage" _Lucas thought as she started to recover, and drew her card.

"This won't be as easy as you think, you lousy bastard" she said as Adam smirked at her again.

* * *

**Are Alexis and Luna safe?**

**Will Lucas overcome his fear of the dark power he has?**

**And will Rose lose her soul?**

**Read & Review please that'd be great.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Rose Blooms

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**I'd Also Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story**

* * *

_-Meanwhile at The Abandoned Dorm-_

Alexis and Luna were laughing and talking about their groups goofballs, Rakaia and Jaden. Alexis and Luna had decided to pass the time until Jaden and the others returned.

"And he didn't even know what Fiance meant" Alexis laughed as Luna doubled over holding her sides laughing at Jaden's lack of words.

As Luna got her breath back she decided to tell Alexis about some of the things Rakaia would do. Luna began to sit up and began to tell Alexis a funny memory she and Rakaia shared.

"There was this time where Rakaia was going to fight Chazz and Jaden over a Turkey Sandwich" Luna said as it was Alexis's turn to double over and laugh, which she and Luna did together.

A few minutes later Luna and Alexis recovered and began to sit up. "You know Luna, this really takes my mind off how i was worried about Jaden and the others" Alexis confided as Luna began to smile "Same here" she said as Alexis also began to smile.

"I know Jaden won't let us down" Alexis said with confidence. Luna nodded "The same goes for Rakaia" she said as Alexis nodded. "I just hope Lucas and Rose know what they're getting themselves into, saving the world is dangerous business" she stated.

"Don't worry Alexis, I'm sure they can handle themselves, I mean Rakaia and Jaden are with them" Luna said. "True, and we did see Lucas duel Chazz without a problem" Alexis agreed as Luna nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention Rakaia IS with them" Luna said with a smile, Alexis chuckled. "I'm getting pretty bored waiting for them" she stated as Luna began to stand up.

"Me too, why should they have all the fun?" she agreed while Alexis stood up.

The two shadows that were headed towards The Abandoned Dorm had finally reached their destination. Zack and Shira had come out of their shadow forms and walked forward.

Alexis paused and began to listen. "Do you hear that?" she asked Luna, who also paused and began to nod. They heard footsteps and began to step back, they heard voices...

"This sucks, why the hell do we have to search for two brats when we can just get the ones that are with their friends?" Zack complained. "Because Apocalypse needs all the energy it can harness before it can be revived" Shira answered as they were reaching where Alexis and Luna were.

Luna looked at Alexis and they both nodded, Alexis had stepped out of the shadows she and Luna were hidden in, Luna had followed her.

"Ok, Jerks" Luna said as she and Alexis looked at their oppenents. "I think you guys have been here long enough" Luna said as she gave Zack a fierce glare, Zack smirked and looked at Luna's face.

"Pretty cute, yeah I could use you" he said putting his hand under Luna's chin. Luna slapped his hand away and took out her Duel Disk "Let's go, Nobody touches me like that and get's away with it!" she said angrilly.

Alexis was looking directly into Shira's face making eye contact, Shira's eyes began to glow blue and so did Alexis's.

"Get her" Shira whispered as Alexis walked forward grabbed Luna's arms. "Alexis what're you doing? Let go of me!" Luna shouted as she began to struggle against her friends grip.

* * *

_-Meanwhile the Duel Continues-_

_Rose  
2850 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
__Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Graveyard: 1_

_Adam_  
_4000 LP_  
_Cards in hand: 4_  
_Cards on the field: 1_  
_Monsters on the field:1_  
_Graveyard: 2_

Lucas was starting to get worried, Rose had 2850 life points and Adam had lost none. "C'mon Rose!" Jaden cheered as she drew her card.

Rose drew her card and looked at her hand. _"This should work"_ she thought, as she placed the card in her hand.

"First I'm activating my spell card Riryoku!" she shouted as she placed the card down.

_Riryoku  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Halve the ATK of 1 face-up monster and add the same amount to the ATK of another face-up monster, until the end of this turn._

"And I'm choosing to target your Creator monster!" she shouted as a yellow energy surrounding The Creator began to leave it and transfer itself to Rose's Valkyria.

"Now attack The Creator!" Rose commanded. Valkyria lifted her staff and shot a yellow-green energy bolt at The Creator.

Adam looked on in surprise as he saw his monster explode.

"Now attack him directly!" she shouted, as her monster shot the same energy bolt at Adam who cringed in pain.

"Yeah, Rose!" Jaden cheered.

"Bitch!" he mumbled.

"I'll end my turn with that" Rose said.

_Rose  
2850 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Graveyard: 2_

_Adam  
1250 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 3_

Adam drew his card smirking at Rose. "With this, I'll help bring back Apocalypse" he declared, looking at Rose with an evil smile.

"I play the Spell Card Lightning Vortex!" he said as he placed the card down.

_Lightning Vortex  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: __Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. _

"Oh no!" A shocked Rose said, as she saw her two Magicians being destroyed by a column of lightning bolts.

"This is bad" Rakaia said as he was looking at Adam's wicked grin. "Those two were a good Anti Attack strategy, Rose is in trouble if he summons something strong" said the Dragon Duelist.

"Oh yes" Adam said, still grinning, "And now I'll play my Spell Card Dark Bolt!" he announced as he played the card.

"Dark what?" asked Rose, looking confused.

"Dark Bolt, you Dolt" Adam said. "This card Allows me to summon a high level monster from my deck with eight stars or less to the field.

_Dark Bolt  
Spell Card  
Type: Quick Play  
Effect: Special summon one Light Attribute monster from your hand or Deck to the field. You can only special summon a level eight monster or lower to the field._

Lightning bolts started to strike around Adam's side of the field, Rose had to shield herself to avoid the intense lightning.

"And the monster I'm choosing to summon, Is the mighty Felgrand Dragon!" he shouted as the lightning bolts started to become one big bolt.

Rose, Rakaia, Lucas, and Jaden were forced to shield their eyes as the lightning bolt hit the ground. A Giant Gold Colored Dragon had appeared on Adam's field.

_Felgrand Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon  
LV: 8  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2800  
Effect: __This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was Sent there from the field When this card is Special Summoned, Select 1 monster in your card gains ATK equal to the Level of that Monster x 200._

"Uh oh" said Rose.

"Uh oh is right" Adam sneered. "Because THIS is what'll help Apocalypse come back once again!" he claimed as he began laughing.

"Why are you guys doing this in the first place?" questioned Rose. "What has this world done to deserve what you guys have planned for it?" she asked, anger was in her eyes.

"This world is dirty enough without human life, Apoclaypse will help this world give a completely fresh new start" he answered.

"It may not be perfect but this world isn't yours to control or destroy at will!" Lucas shouted as a Black Aura began to surround him.

"Lucas. . . " Rose said.

"It's bastards like you who make this world such a bad place to live in!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Luke" Rakaia warned, placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder as the Aura began to dissapate.

"You people are the real fools, you blame others for your own problems" stated Adam. "I see your friend has strong energy" he said poinring at Lucas who was calmed down slightly. "I'll be taking that energy to Apocalypse after I defeat your little girlfriend here" he smirked.

"Good luck with that" said Rose and Lucas at the same time causing them both to blush a little.

"Now back to business" Adam said, returning his attention to the Duel.

"Now Felgrand Dragon, Attack the Brat directly!" Adam commanded as his dragon cocked it's head back and shot a gigantic dragon made completely of Lightning at Rose.

_Rose  
50 LP_

"Rooooose" The Gang shouted as they looked at their friend who shrieked in pain. When the attack was over Rose's clothes were slightly torn and she had smoke coming from her body.

Rose swayed back and forth as if she was about to fall, Everyone ran forward to catch her but Lucas was the first to get there. She opened her eyes as she fell into his arms, Lucas's face was the first face she saw when her eyes were opened.

"Hahahaha" Adam laughed as Jaden and Rakaia glared at him. "Sheppard was foolish to think that mere children had what it took to stop US" he stated.

"Thank you Lucas" Rose said, smiling at him. "I'm glad I met you and the rest of the guys, I just wanted to tell you that in case I lose" she said. As Lucas helped her to her feet he embraced her in a tight hug.

"We believe in you" he whispered as she smiled at him. They broke apart after Lucas gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jaden and Rakaia got done glaring at Adam and looked at the weakened Rose. "C'mon Rose, put this guy in his place!" Rakaia cheered.

"Yeah show him who's boss!" Jaden followed.

"Alright Kids are we done playing around? Cuz next turn is your last turn" Adam mocked as he and Rose resumed the Duel.

_Rose  
50 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 4_

_Adam  
1250 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Graveyard: 6_

_"Ok this is it, either i draw a card that can help or i'm done for!" _Rose thought.

"I Draw!" she shouted as she picked up her card. Rose looked at the card she was holding and grinned.

"OK Adam, First I activate my Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation!" she shouted.

_Monster Reincarnation  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Discard 1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

"I'll discard my Old Vindictive Magician, to take back one of my Valkyria's" she said. She discarded her monster and returned her Magician's Valkyria back to her hand.

"Ooooh" Adam mocked. "Your little Valkyria isn't going to scare me" he stated.

Rose smirked at him and gave a slight laugh, "Who said anything about Valkyria coming back to the field?" she questioned.

"What's she got planned?" Rakaia asked Lucas. "No idea, but it's probably something big" he answered.

"I Remove from play my Magicians Valkyria and my Old Vindictive Magician to summon my Chaos Sorcerer in Attack Mode!" she shouted as a Dark light and a White light spiraled into each other and became the Chaos Sorcerer.

_Chaos Sorcerer  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster  
LV: 6  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can remove 1 face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

"This can't be!" Adam said in despair.

"Yes it can, Because now I'll use his special abillity to get rid of your Felgrand Dragon" she said, pointing at the Giant Dragon.

Chaos Sorcerer formed a dark and light glowing power in it's right hand, pointing it at Felgrand Dragon and closed it's palm. Felgrand Dragon had vanished into nothingness.

"Too bad you just used up your only attack this turn" Adam said, laughing at Rose. "hehehehe Such a foolish child" he taunted.

"He's right, now Rose can't attack him" Rakaia said.

"Too bad I'm not planning on attacking with my Sorcerer, I sacrifice my Chaos Sorcerer to summon one of my favorite cards, Dark Red Enchanter!" Rose shouted.

Chaos Sorcerer had vanished into a bright yellow light and reformed itself to summon the Dark Red Enchanter.

_Dark Red Enchanter  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster  
LV: 6  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. It gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to make your opponent discard 1 random card._

"I'll start by placing 2 counters on my Enchanter!" she said.

_Dark Red Enchanter  
ATK: 1700- 2300_

"I'll activate my Spell Card Black Magic!" she shouted as she flipped one of her facedown cards up.

"Black what?" Adam asked.

_Black Magic  
Spell Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: If you control a LV 5 or higher Spellcaster Type monster, Once per turn you can summon a Dark type monster with 2000 DEF or less from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. If this Card is destroyed Return the monsters to your Deck and shuffle your deck. Monsters sumoned by this cards effect cannot declare and attack on the turn they were summoned._

"I'll start off by summoning my Dark Magician Girl!" Rose shouted.

A cute female magician was summoned to Roses side of the field in the shape of a black heart. As she emerged from the heart she gave a wink to Jaden before Glaring at Adam.

_Dark Magician Girl  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster  
LV: 6  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

"I wish Syrus was here, he'd kill to see this" he said with a slight laugh.

_Dark Red Enchanter  
ATK: 2300- 2600_

"Too bad your lousy monster can't attack this turn" Adam said.

"Who said she was gonna attack?" Rose asked " I have one more card to play before I beat you" she said with a smirk.

"I'm flipping over my last Spell Gift of The Martyr!" she shouted.

_Gift of The Martyr  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by an amount equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated._

"I'll use my Dark Magician Girl to give my Enchanter a Little boost!" she said, pointing at her Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl smiled and became a blue soul-like body and flew into Dark Red Enchanter's body.

_Dark Red Enchanter  
ATK: 2600+ 300+2000= 4900_

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Adam shouted.

Rose took a deep breath and sighed "Now It's Over, Consider this payback for messing with my loved ones!" she shouted as a pinkish red Aura began to surround her.

"Now attack him Directly with, Dark Red Burning Magic!" she commanded.

Dark Red Enchanter lifted up his staff, spun it around, and shot a Gigantic Reddish-Pink Energy Beam at Adam. He tried to block it but the force and size of the Beam was too much for Even him to handle.

"THIS CAN'T BEEE...I'M ADAMMM!" he shouted before being dissolved completely into the energy beam.

"It's over" Rose said as she turned around, trying not to watch Adam being destroyed.

The Duel ended, Rose was Limping over to Lucas who smiled at her. "I knew you could do it" he said as she placed her arm around his head for him to support her.

"Yessss!" Rakaia shouted.

"One down Five to Go" Jaden Cheered.

Rose smiled at him, but while she was looking in Jaden's direction she spotted something glowing yellow on the ground. Lucas walked her over toward it, it was...

"Sweet!, I guess I'm keeping the Felgrand Dragon!" Rose shouted happily after picking it up. Rakaia snapped out of his happy mood and realized.

"Oh no, We've gotta go back for the girls now that the storm's all cleared up" He said as they all headed back towards The Abandoned Dorm, With Rakaia sprinting ahead of them.

_-Back at the Abandoned Dorm-_

"C'mon Alexis, let me go!" Luna said angrilly as she struggled against the Obelisk Queen's grip. But it was useless Alexis had a blank expression on her face and her eyes were glazed.

"It's no use" Shira said with an evil grin. "We'll be taking you two to Master Daemon, who know's maybe you'll make good servants" she laughed.

_"Sorry Alexis_" Luna thought to herself. She stepped on Alexis's foot and elbowed her in the stomach, pushing her back and causing her to snap out of her trance.

"What the... You Bitch!" Alexis said, looking at Shira who sneered at her. Alexis pulled out her Duel Disk and activated it. "Let's Go!" She Challenged.

"Hehehe this should be fun" Zack said as he and Shira pulled out their Duel Disks.

"C'mon!" Luna Challenged.

* * *

**Will Rakaia and the Gang reach The Girls in time?**

**Will Luna and Alexis Lose their souls, and their free will?**

**Read & Review **

**Please & Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10: Alexis & Luna's Big Duel

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story**

* * *

_-Meanwhile at The Abandoned Dorm-_

_Alexis & Luna_  
_8000 LP  
Cards in hand : 5 each  
__Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters On the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Shira & Zack  
8000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5 each  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"I guess we'll be starting this off" Alexis said as she drew her card.

"First I'll summon my Blade Skater" she said as she placed the card down.

_Blade Skater  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500  
Description: __An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack._

"Then I'm placing two cards facedown" She finished. "And that does it for now"

"Hehehe It's our turn Wimps" Zack said while Shira drew her card. "Now, I'll be summoning Blizzard Dragon"

_Blizzard Dragon  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn._

"And I'll use it's effect on your little Blade Skater" she announced. "Go, Frost Wave!" Blizzard Dragon breathed in and cocked it's head back to breathe out a wave of Ice and snow, freezing Blade Skater in the process.

"Ugh" Alexis gritted her teeth as she watched her own monster get frozen.

"And now I'll play a little Spell called Double Summon" she announced.

_Double Summon  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn._

"Now, I'll summon my second Blizzard Dragon" she said, As she placed the card down another Blizzard Dragon appeared next to her first one.

"Now, Attack her Blade Skater!" she commanded. Blizzard Dragon shot a barrage of Icicle Shards at Blade Skater from It's mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm not going down that easily, I activate my Trap Negate Attack! " Alexis said.

_Negate Attack  
Trap Card  
Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

"Nice one Lex!" Luna complimented.

"Ugh, Don't think you're safe from us" she snarled at them, "I'll end my turn with two cards facedown".

"My Turn!" Luna said as she drew her card. "First I'll use my Harpie Queen's Special Abillity to Discard her and get my Field Spell, Harpies Hunting Ground" she said.

"Now I'll play Harpies Hunting Ground!" Luna shouted. The Field changed to a wasteland-like, mountain valley.

_Harpies Hunting Ground  
Spell Card  
Type: Field  
Effect: When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. All face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF._

"A Harpie Duelist eh?" Zack smirked "I wonder what cards her dorky little boyfriend Red-Kaia or whatever his name is uses"

"His Name is Rakaia!" Luna shouted.

"Hehe Whatever" Zack sneered. Alexis looked at Luna in surprise.

"What?" Luna asked as she saw Alexis's face.

"You and Rakaia eh?" she said playfully as Luna blushed and grinned. "When did this happen?"

"The night we spent at Lucas's place" Luna said, still blushing red.

"Excuse me!" Shira spoke up ,with a mean look on her face. "Can we get back to the duel? I don't think losing my Lunch was part of the plan"

Luna and Alexis dropped their friendly conversation to glare at Shira.

"Fine, I'll tell you after we win Lex" Luna promised, Alexis nodded at her giving her a slight smile "OK Back to business"

"Hehehe" Zack laughed. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep little girl" he sneered.

"Anyways, I'm summoning my Harpie Lady 1!" she announced as the card appeared on her side of the field.

_Harpie Lady 1  
LV: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400  
Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK._

"And now I'll activate the effect of my field spell and destroy one of your face downs!" Luna shouted as she pointed towards the card she wanted destroyed.

"Ugh you'll pay for that" Shira said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Thanks to my field spell and It's Special Abillity my Harpie gains 500 extra ATK points" Luna explained.

_Harpie Lady 1  
ATK- 1300+ 200+300= 1800 _

"Thats nothing special" Zack taunted. "No monsters you have Can stack up to the Elemental Six's"

"Don't be so sure about that, Our cards aren't just strong we believe in all of them" Alexis spoke up.

"This *Belief* of yours won't get you too far when we resurrect Apocalypse and hand this world over to Lord Daemon" Shira said.

"I guess We'll have to see about that" Luna spoke up. "Alright Harpie Lady 1, Attack her directly!"

"Heh, you young girls these days are so naive, I activate my OWN Negate Attack!" Shira announced.

"Dammit" Luna swore, as she watched her attack subside. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my Turn" she finished.

"Hehe My turn" Zack grinned as he picked up his card.

"First I'll activate my Spell Cyclone Sumomoning" he announced as he acticvated the card.

"Cyclone Summoning?" Luna & Alexis questioned. "What's that do?"

"Excellent question, It lets me storm the field with WIND monsters that have 1500 or less Attack Points" Zack explained, sneering at Luna.

_Cyclone Summoning  
Spell Card  
Type: Quick Play  
Effect: Special summon up to 3 WIND attribute monsters with 1500 ATK or less from your hand or deck._

"Now first I'll be summoning my Hunter Owl to the field" he said as the monster appeared in front of him.

_Hunter Owl  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 900_

"Then I'll summon another one!" he announced as the monster appeared in front of him.

"Last but not least I summon my Whirlwind Prodigy!" he announced.

_Whirlwind Prodigy  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: When Tribute Summoning a WIND monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes._

"Since I Special Summoned these cards I'll sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" he shouted.

The monster that was tributed dissapeared in a giant green whirlwind and in it's place was a giant green majestic looking bird.

_Simorgh, Bird of Divinity  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: __This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, all Tributes must be WIND. Each player takes 1000 damage during each of their End Phases, while this card remains face-up on the field. This damage is decreased by 500 for each Spell/Trap Card the player controls._

Alexis and Luna were forced to shield themselves from the strong winds with their arms. "I didn't think they'd have cards this strong!" Alexis yelled as the strong winds were still blowing.

"Heh, you DID challenge two of the Elemental Six, What'd you expect?" Zack taunted as the winds began to blow harder.

"And Beacause of your little Field Spell my bird gains 200 extra Attack Points!" Zack yelled over the winds. Shira covered her face as her blue hair flew around it. _"I hate it when he gets like this" _she thought to herself.

_-Meanwhile with Rakaia and Friends-_

As the group (With the exception of Rakaia, who had ran off ahead ) began making their way back to the Abandoned Dorm to check on the girls they noticed the green winds that had blown.

Rakaia had stopped sprinting for a moment, and got onto his knees after feeling another sharp pain in his head. "Argghh, what's happening to me?" he said as he sprawled onto the ground. "My head's killing me, it feels like It's gonna split in half!"

Rakaia was writhing in pain on the ground until he suddenly shivered and stopped moving. As he lost consciousness, Jaden and the rest of the group caught up to him in the nick of time.

"C'mon Rakaia get up!" Jaden pleaded as they all knelt down beside him, he began shaking his childhood friend. "C'mon Rakaia, you've gotta get up!"

"It's no good Jaden, I think he's knocked out" Lucas stated. "Either way we can't stop here, the girls might be in serious trouble".

Jaden began to calm down as he lifted the unconsious Dragon Duelist onto his shoulders. "No worries Luke, those two can handle themselves, we've saved the world more times than we can count" Jaden said with a grin.

_"I just hope you're okay buddy, I can hear you breathing but it's not like you to just get knocked out out of nowhere" _Jaden thought to himself.

"Wait a sec, you mean you guys have done this before?" questioned Rose, as Lucas put her down.

"Yep" Jaden said with a grin as they kept walking.

"Then you must know who these guys are or what Apocalypse is" Rose assumed.

Jaden lifted his head up under Rakaia's and answered her. "Sorry, Rose these guys are brand new, we don't know anything about this Apocalypse thing or these other guys"

"Y'know I'm really starting to get sick of this" Lucas said. "My first year at this place and these guys Just have to do everything they can to ruin it"

"I know, but thats how it is when it comes to saving the world" Jaden answered.

Rose looked to the Left and noticed the green winds and light that were coming from the Abandoned Dorm. "Uhh guys I think Luna and Alexis are dueling one of those Elemental Six" she warned as they began to noticed the light too.

"We've gotta hurry!" Jaden said, as they began to run.

_-Inside Rakaia's Mind-_

Rakaia was back in his mind, but the place he saw before him had changed. There were statues of ancient dragons and warriors. He also saw statues of the Elemental Six, they were each riding a dragon, charging into a battle with the Six of the group. The sky was pitch black with stars and the moon being the light source. There was also a large palace with a statue of the Red Eyes Black Dragon at the top of it. There were torches lit so that Rakaia could see where he was going. Each to time Rakaia stepped forward a torch lit up.

Rakaia began walking forward into the palace, he began to see images of his friends good and bad times. "What is all of this supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Hey you there!" a nearby voice yelled, It was a guard. He was the Monster Card Elemental Hero Neos he raised his fist to strike but lowered it when he saw Rakaia's Face. "Oh it's You, we've been excpecting you" he said, clapping Rakaia's shoulder.

"What the hell! Neos aren't you supposed to be in Jaden's Deck?" Rakaia questioned as he began walking with the powerful Monster.

"Yes, but we had to find some way of contacting you" Neos answered as Rakaia stopped in his tracks. "We?" he questioned. "Who else is here?"

"Just keep walking forward and you'll find out" Neos chuckled as they began to reach a chamber.

The chamber door began to open and what Rakaia saw had shocked him to the point of his legs being weak. "See what I mean? I told you this boy would find us eventually" said an enthusiastic female voice.

What Rakaia had seen were exactly five Duel Monster spirits, The female spirit that spoke was Dark Magician Girl. The others were Cyber Angel Dakini, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Harpies Pet Dragon, and The Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys.

"Aren't you guys the cards that belong to my friends?" he asked. They all looked around and started to speak at the same time until Neos and Dark Magician Girl whistled for silence.

"It's true we are the powerful monsters in youer friends decks" replied Neos "But the decks we each reside in have been in chaos".

"The Elemental Six are the ones to blame" Nepthys spoke up. "They steal the Life Force of others to maintain Apocalypse's existence"

Rakaia scratched the back of his head looking confused "Who do they steal this energy from?" he asked "Is this why most of our friends are gone?"

"Yes, The Six came to Duel Academy and took it by force" Red Eyes answered. "And the energies they steal are from Monster spirits, like us and Human beings like yourself"

"Uh oh, this means we can even lose a single Duel" Rakaia responded, terrified.

"Correct" Nepthys answered. "Pet Dragon and Cyber Angel's Human guardians are dueling for their lives as we speak".

"Oh No, Luna!" Rakaia shouted. "I have to get out of here and help her".

"And so you will" spoke Neos. "But we cannot let you leave until we explain the history of Apocalypse" Neos said warningly.

"He's right this is something you must know" Harpies Pet Dragon spoke. "We all know about how Apocalypse was created and what happened when it was alive".

"I don't have time for this!" Rakaia shouted. "You don't understand Pet Dragon, Your holder is very important to me, I don't want to see her get hurt!".

"Is it true that you Love her?" asked the Dragon Calmly.

"Well...I...Uh.." Rakaia stammered, surprised at the question Luna's monster spirit had just asked him. "That's not the point I have to save her!".

"It is true, The boy does Love her" Red Eyes said loudly for everyone to hear. Rakaia turned around and stared at his monster spirit in shock.

"Red Eyes!" he said shocked and blushing. "You're MY spirit you can't just spill my secrets!" he sputtered.

Dark Magician Girl giggled a bit while Cyber Angel Dakini did the same, Harpies Pet Dragon was the only one to speak. "Not to worry she also Loves him Red Eyes" spoke Luna's Dragon. Rakaia was happy enough to explode on the spot, jumped up and thrust his fist into the air.

"OK, back to business" Neos spoke loudly, getting everybody's attention in the process. "This is how Apocalypse was brought into the world..."

_Meanwhile the Duel Continues_

"Alright Simorgh, show'em why you're called the Bird of Divinity, Attack with Cyclone Feathers!" Zack commanded.

The large bird flew upwards and flapped it's wings several times, creating glowing white wind blades that were headed for Luna's Harpie.

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap Card, Waboku!" Luna shouted as her trap card revealed itself.

_Waboku  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
__Effect: You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn._

"So much for your overgrown parrot's attack" Luna taunted as Alexis giggled beside her. _"Way to save yourself Luna" _Alexis thought to herself, while the wind blades exploded against Harpie Lady, who seemed unaffected by the attack.

"Hmph, you got lucky Little girl, but before I end my turn I play my Ace Spell Card: Demonic Wind Seal!" Zack shouted.

"Demonic Wind Seal? What's that do? Luna questioned.

A bright green Light appeared around Zack's feet in the shape of the Wind Attribute symbol._ (If you look closely at the Wind monster cards you can see what It looks like)._

_Demonic Wind Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: WIND monsters you control cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. You may gain Life Points equal to the combined ATK of the WIND monsters you control. If this card is destroyed it is returned to your hand instead of the Graveyard._

"Whoa, Alexis I'm starting think we're in trouble" Luna warned as the look on her face became a terrified one.

" Uhhhh, Ya think?" Alexis replied sarcastically. "That card doesn't look like it has any weaknesses, just strengths" she observed.

"I end my turn, with a facedown" Zack finished.

_Alexis & Luna  
8000 LP  
Cards in Hand: 5 ( Alexis: 3 ) ( Luna: 2)  
Cards on the Field: 5  
Monsters on the Field: Blade Skater, Harpie Lady 1  
Graveyard: 3_

Shira & Zack  
_8000 LP_  
_Cards in Hand: 2 ( Zack: 1 ) ( Shira: 1)_  
_Cards on the Field: 7_  
_Monsters on the Field: Simorgh Bird of Divinity, Hunter Owl, Blizzard Dragon_  
_Graveyard: 3_

"It's my turn creeps!" Alexis announced as she drew her card. "Before I make my move, I Wanna know this... Why are you guys challenging us to Duels when you know that's not how you stopped everyone else at this school?" She questioned, her eyes glaring daggers into Zack, who just smirked.

"Heh Heh stupid girl, you think we can just STEAL this power for Apocalypse? Well you were wrong little girls, The Prophecy clearly states that the Chosen Few's souls must be won" he said, returning her glare. "Which means If we lose it's our Asses that're gonna feed Apocalypse!" he shouted.

"What prophecy?" Luna asked as Alexis lowered her glare slightly.

"We don't know much about it, All we know is that Lord Daemon is the only of us one who can read it" Shira explained. "He was the one who Created the Elemental Six" she said, shocking Luna and Alexis.

"The power is AMAZING!, but at a terrible price your soul is slowly consumed by the Inner Demons that reside in your minds, Only Apocalypse has the power to purify this mistake" She explained.

Luna took a deep breath and gave a long Sigh. "Then I guess we'll be the one who free you from this curse" she stated with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Hehe, I'd like to see that happen" Zack sneered. "You'd have to defeat Lord Daemon for that to happen, and there's no way you can do THAT" he said.

"Believe me We'll make it happen" Alexis said. "Jaden and Rakaia have saved the world their fair share of times" she stated.

"Even though they are powerful, It's not those two, that Lord Daemon cares about" Shira spoke placing a hand on her hip.

"Who DOES your leader care about then?" Luna asked. "I'd love to know" she said, glaring at them.

"The one that The Master Truly is concerned about is your young friend. . . and his name is Lucas" Shira said.

Alexis and Luna couldn't believe their ears, Luna's knees got weak as they began to tremble a bit, Alexis 's eyes widened as she placed her hand to her mouth. This couldn't be true. The young boy that they had gotten to know and love at school had been the target of the Elemental Six's leader.

"Surprised?" Zack asked in a mocking tone.

"But why...why him? Alexis asked, with a note of panic in her voice.

"That's for Lord Daemon to know and for you to never find out" Shira said. "It's your move" she pointed at Alexis.

"Alright, I activate the Spell Polymerizaton!" Alexis shouted while she activated the card.

_Polymerization  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck._

"I'll fuse the Blade Skater on my field and the Etoile Cyber in my hand to summon my Cyber Girl, Cyber Blader!" Alexis shouted.

The two monsters jumped into a column of light together and a in flash that blinded everybody, a new monster stood in their place.

_Cyber Blader  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 800  
__Description/ Effect: Etoile Cyber" + "Blader Skater"  
__A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards._

"No sweat, we've got three monsters on the field" Zack said.

"Thats where you're wrong!" Luna spoke up. "I activate my Trap Card, Icarus Attack!" Luna revealed as her card flipped over.

_Icarus Attack  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
__Effect: Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster to select 2 cards on the field. Destroy them._

"So I'll sacrifice my Harpie Lady to destroy your Wind Seal and your Hunter Owl" Luna said.

Harpie Lady dissapeared in a flash of yellow light as the two cards Luna targeted were removed from the field. Zack grinned as he showed her his Demonic Wind Seal which returned to his hand.

"Thanks Luna!" Alexis grinned at her partner.

"No problem Lex" Luna said, returning a smile.

"Now Cyber Blader's Attack points get Doubled this turn" Alexis explained.

Cyber Blader did a Figure Eight around Alexis and Luna as her Attack points doubled from 2100 to 4200. "Cyber Blader attack Simorgh with Glissade Slash!" Alexis Commanded.

Cyber Blader jumped into the air and did a 360-style spin and kicked Simorgh, destroying it in the process. Zack and Shira had to shield their faces as the smoke and force of the explosion was mostly on their side of the field.

"You Little-!" Zack shouted, losing his cool. The attack came out of their Life Points as damage.

_Shira & Zack  
6500 LP _

"And I end my turn with that" Alexis finished.

Footsteps were being heard as Alexis ended her turn. Everyone who was Dueking turned to see who was making the noise. It was Jaden, Rose, Lucas, and Rakaia who was unconsious on Jaden's back.

"Jaden!" Alexis said happily. "Why's Rakaia unconsious?" She asked dropping her smile a bit. Luna was looking a bit worried herself.

"Yeah, What happened Jay?" she asked frowning placing a hand on her hip.

"I dunno, we just kinda found him like this" Jaden answered as he put his childhood friend down gently.

"Awww, is it nap time for little rat-face?" Zack taunted looking the unconsious Dragon Duelist.

"I told you before, HIS NAME IS RAKAIA!" Luna shouted angrilly at him.

Lucas and Rose backed up a bit at seeing Luna get angry. Rakaia moved a liitle at hearing his name being shouted.

"What's going on Lex?" Jaden asked.

"We were just here talking when you guys left. Then after waiting for 20 minutes for you guys to show up, decided to go after you. But then these guys showed up and challenged us out of nowhere." Alexis explained.

"Maybe It's because Rose beat that Adam guy?" Lucas questioned.

"Rose did WHAT?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"She defeated our comrade" Shira interrupted. "Which is why Lord Daemon commanded us to find you" she explained.

"How could you let her Duel that guy Jaden?" Luna asked, still angry. "She's a freshman you and Rakaia are supposed to look after her!" Luna scolded.

"It was a Destiny Duel" Shira answered as Jaden comically fell down anime-style after being yelled at by Luna.

"A Destiny Duel?" Alexis asked.

"It means only a chosen person can participate in the Duel" Shira answered again. "Just like right now" she said.

"And here's a surprise" Zack said. "Inluding the two of us, you've only dueled the weakest of the Six" he revealed.

"There are two more stronger duelists than us, waiting for you two" he said looking at Jaden and Rakaia. "And after those two there's the impossible, Defeating Lord Daemon" he finished.

"Now If everyone's done playing Twenty Questions, It's My turn and I draw!" Shira said, drawing a card. Everybody's attention shifted back to the Duel.

"I play MY Ace card, Demonic Water Seal!" she shouted placing the card down.

_Demonic Water Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Once per turn you may special summon a Water Attribute monster card from your hand. If this card is destroyed you gain Life Points equal to the amount of each of your monsters Attack points. If this card is destroyed you may also return it to your hand. Water Monsters you control cannot be destroyed as a result of a card effect. _

"Demonic What?" Jaden asked.

"Demonic Water Seal, Bozo" Shira snapped at him.

"Now I'll summon my White Night Dragon!" she shouted.

A huge white dragon made completely of ice apeared in front of Shira as she stood grinning evilly.

_White Night Dragon  
LV: 8  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: Negate the activation of any Spell or Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that card. When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to change the target to this card._

The Ice-Dragon roared as Shira sneered at Alexis and Luna. "But I'm not done yet" Shira spoke up. "I summon my Aquarian Alessa to the field!" she shouted.

_Aquarian Alessa  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/ Gemini  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500  
Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
● When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, they discard 1 random card._

"Now that we have 3 monsters on the field, your monster just lost it's ATK bonus!" Zack interjected, grinning evilly at his partner who returned it.

"Now, White Night Dragon attack her Cyber Blader with Shard Storm!" she commanded.

White Night Dragon flew up and opened it's mouth to realease a freezing blast of ice shards and forzen mist. Cyber Blader let out a small scream and exploded.

"Oh, don't think i'm done yet, Alessa attacker her directly!" Shira commanded.

Alessa shot a blast of high pressure water from her hands at Alexis who cringed in pain. "Alexis! Hang in there!" Jaden shouted as her and Luna's Life Points went to 5600.

"I'll play one facedown and end my turn" Shira finished. "It's your move Harpie Girl" she snapped at Luna.

"Yeah, Yeah keep your pants on" Luna snapped back. She placed her hand on her deck to draw. _"C'mon cards don't fail me now" _she thought. "I draw!" she said. She took a while, and looked at the card she had drawn. _"This should help" _she thought to herself.

"First I'll play the Spell Card Destruction!" she said.

_Card Destruction  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Both players must discard their entire hands and draw the same number of cards that they discarded from their respective Decks. _

"Sorry if i made you lose anything good, Lex" she apologized while everyone discarded.

"No big deal I didn't really have anything worth playing" she replied.

"What's Luna up to?" asked Lucas.

"I dunno but I hope she has a plan" Rose replied. "Don't worry you guys, Luna's pretty smart, It's not like her to discard her hand without a reason" Jaden said.

_"This one's for you Rakaia" _she thought, looking over at her unconsious crush. "I reveal my facedown card, Hysteric Party!" she said.

_Hysteric Party  
Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect:Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" cards as possible from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all the monsters that were Special Summoned by this cards effect._

"So I'll be bringing back my Harpie Lady 1, and my two Harpie Queens back form the grave!" Luna shouted as her monsters reappeared in front of her.

_Harpie Lady 1  
LV: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400  
Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK._

_Harpie Queen (x 2)LV: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200  
Effect: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

"And Since my Field Spell is still in play, I'll be destrying your Demonic Seal and your facedowns!" Luna shouted.

Everyone looked on as the Water seal that was on the ground dissapated and returned to Shira's hand.

"And I'll use the Spell Card Harpies Loyal Guardian, to summon Harpies Pet Dragon!" Luna shouted again.

_Harpies Loyal Guardian  
Spell Card  
Type: Quick Play  
Effect: If you control two or more "Harpie Lady" monsters on your side of the field you may special summon one "Harpies Pet Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard to your side of the field._

"Now I summon my trusty Harpies Pet Dragon!" Luna shouted as a huge yellow light appeared in front of everyone causing them to shield their eyes except for Luna.

_Harpies Pet Dragon  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Wind  
__Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field._

A huge pinkish reddish Dragon stood in front of Luna and Alexis as the Light dissapated. It stood there growling at Shira and Zack who looked a bit worried. Rose and Jaden broke into a friendly embrace to celebrate Luna's Strongest monster being summoned.

"See you guys I knew she had a plan!" Jaden shouted enthusiastically.

Luna looked over at Rakaia who had a smile on his sleeping face. _"see that Rakaia that was for you" _she thought as she stared at the snoring Dragon Duelist_ "hehe He's so cute when he's sleeping" _she thought.

"Now take a good look while my Dragon gets a power up from the Lovely Ladies standing next to him" Luna said, returning her focus back to the Duel.

_Harpies Pet Dragon  
ATK: 2000- 2900_

"No big deal it's still not strong enough to take on our White Night Dragon" Shira sneered as she regained her cool.

"That's where you're wrong" Alexis interjected. "I activate MY trap Rising Energy" she said as her card was revealed.

_Rising Energy  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Discard 1 card. Select 1 face-up monster, and it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase of this turn._

"And guess who get's the bonus, I pick..." Alexis said.

But Shira's Eyes began to glow and so did Alexis's. Alexis began to point a finger. Alexis was directing her finger towards Shira's Monster.

"Alexis what're you doing?" Luna shouted. "We came too far to lose now, don't give her monster any more power!" she warned.

"Alexis you can't do this!" Jaden shouted. Alexis began to pause as she heard Jaden's voice.

"Alexis if we don't make it out of this i just wanna tell you that..." Jaden paused as she began to look at him with her glazed eyes.

"Ja...den" she managed to whisper.

"I want you to know that I LOVE YOU!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. He surprised everyone who was in the room including himself. Alexis lowered her hand, her eyes began to show a bit of her soul coming back to her.

Jaden smiled to himself a bit and continued. "You were Always beside me, from When I first came to Duel Academy, When I dueled Chazz and other opponents, and When I fought the Sacred Beasts and when we fought together Against he Shadow Riders, And the Adventures we had with Rakaia and Luna!' he shouted. "Alexis, please don't let it end here, don't let her control you anymore!" he finished.

Alexis's eyes began to tear up as they started to regain their original look "I..Love..You..too...Jaden" she replied, making the Slifer Duelist blush and grin a bit.

"NOOOO!" Shira shouted. "I'm losing my control" she saod angrilly. She extended her palm and pushed it towards Jaden sending him backwards against the Wall. "Shut up and stay out of this!" she warned Jaden angrilly. He fell to the ground grunting in pain. Lucas and Rose went over to check on the Slifer Duelist.

"He's unconsious, but he'll Live" Rose analyzed.

As Alexis eyes began to return to normal she glared daggers at Shira. "Now It's my turn!" she said angrilly. "I pick Luna's Dragon!" she shouted. Luna's Dragon roared as glowed orange amd gained 1500 attack points.

_Harpies Pet Dragon  
ATK: 2900-4400 _

"And that's not all activate my Summon Pot's special Abillity from the Graveyard!" she shouted.

"It lets me summon a monster from my graveyard for one turn as long a it didn't attack" she explained. "And the monster I pick is my Cyber Angel Dakini!" she shouted as her monster appeared in front of her.

_Cyber Angel Dakini  
__LV: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/ Ritual  
Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent must select 1 monster they control and destroy it. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. _

"That was for Jaden!" she said angrilly."So pick a monster to destroy so we can end this!" she shouted. Shira groaned and pointed at her Aquarian which exploded.

"C'mon Let's put an end to this Luna!" Alexis said.

"You heard the Lady, Pet Dragon Attack her White Night Dragon with Fearsome Fire Blast!" she commanded.

Harpies Pet Dragon roared as it cocked it's head back and charged up a gigantic fireball, which was launched at White Night Dragon causing it to explode and Inflict damage.

_Shira & Zack  
5100 LP_

"And now It's Dakini's turn, do you mind Lex?" Luna asked. Alexis nodded, "Go for it Luna" she encouraged.

"Alright Dakini attack them Directly!" she commanded.

Cyber Angel Dakini leaped into the air and did a front flip after pulling out two blades and slashed Zack across the chest, making him and Shira's Life Points Drop.

_Shira & Zack  
2400 LP_

"Alright girls, you know what to do" Luna said to her Harpie Ladies. Shira and Zack looked at each other and nodded as they knew what would happen.

"Guess this is it" Zack said with a slight chuckle. "It's been fun" he said looking into Shira's eyes.

"Yeah...sure has" she replied smiling and getting into a romantic embrace with Zack. She looked at Luna and Alexis.

"Thank You" she said with a smile. "We're sorry for all the trouble we caused" she said looking more at Alexis than Luna.

"If anyone can defeat Daemon and the rest of us I know it's you" Zack said with a smile.

Alexis and Luna took a while to take all of this in. The people who were their enemies had no choice in the matter to become their enemies. Forced to live a life of servitude under the control an evil tyrant.

"We wil free you from this curse" Alexis said sadly looking at them. "Yeah...we will" Luna said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks, oh and Alexis" Shira said.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Tell your friend I'm sorry for me, I know you two have a lot to talk about after this Duel" Shira said, as her eyes began watering.

"Sure" Alexis said with a small smile.

Zack grinned "Who knows maybe we'll comeback and have another tag duel with your boyfriend there" he said to Luna jerking his head at Rakaia.

Luna gave a teary smile "Sure...I'd like that" she smiled.

"Ready Luna?" Alexis asked.

Luna nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes "Alright Harpies, Attack them Directly!" she commanded in a shaky voice.

The Harpies flew forward and Slashed Zack (who was shielding Shira) with their claws. Their Attack made their Life Points drop to Zero.

When the Life point counter had reached Zero Zack and Shira's bodies slowly started to deteriate into dust. As they began to become dirt and ash they decided to share a final embrace, still smiling and gazing into each other's eyes until the dust became a pile with a card sitting on top. It was Shira's White Night Dragon. Alexis picked the card up and held it close to her chest.

Luna walked over to Rakaia to find him still unconsious _"I was saving this for when you woke up, but here goes" _Luna thought to herself as she placed a slight kiss on the sleeping Duelist's lips.

Rakaia's eyes began to open as he returned Luna's kiss with one of his own. As they broke apart Rakaia stood up and grinned. "Nice kiss, did you miss me?" he asked as Luna gave a slight Laugh.

"More than you know" she said as they hugged on they broke apart Rakaia walked over towards Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder, she smiled a bit, glad he wasn't dead and broke into a friendly hug of their own with Luna watching them woth a smile.

"Oh ma what'd I miss?" he yawned as he stretched. He looked around and saw Lucas and Rose who were by an unconsious Jaden.

"Oh no, Jay!" he said in surprise as he ran over to the three of them. "He's not...Dead is he?" he asked Rose.

She shook her head and smiled "Nope he's just asleep" she replied.

"That's a relief" Rakaia said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah just don't-" Lucas began, but he was cut off as Rakaia was shaking his Childhood firend awake.

"C'mon Jay get up now you can't sleep at a time like this" Rakaia yelled at his Slifer friend.

Anime-style sweatdrops appeared on everyone's heads as they saw Rakaia shaking Jaden awake. Jaden woke up and released Rakaia's grip. "Nice to see you too" he grinned as everyone laughed. Jaden got to his feet and yawned. Alexis ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered.

"Never" Jaden replied as they broke apart. The group sat around each other as nighttime began to take place.

"I gotta tell you guys something important" Rakaia said sternly as everyone listened. "It's about the Six" he began as he started telling them.

_Meanwhile at Daemons Lair_

Daemon had remodeled the Chancellors office making it look like a throne room. He was sitting around watching the group through one of his portals.

"It seems Mr. Meiyo knows something about us" he said drinking from a glass.

A girl and Diablo were next to him standing guard. "Pardon me, but Master how do you know?" he asked.

Daemon chuckled. "Because of those two fools who dueled their friends, I always knew they were weak...Now It's just us...The Elemental Three" he stated.

"Those two revealed too much about us during that Duel, so now It's time I used these" he said. He was holding what looked Like three small dolls. The Dolls resembled Chazz, Jasmine, and Mindy.

"Are those-" the female member began.

"That's correct my child" answered Daemon. "Corpse Puppets" he described.

He threw the dolls onto the ground which had a seal on it. The dolls began to grow in a purple flash of light. They were sprouting Hair, Arms, and Legs slowly. Their growth was completed as the became actual-sized versions of the real versions. They looked exactly alike except for their eyes which were blank and glazed.

"Now Sarina, take these two and be ready to duel" he ordered, pointing at the Jasmine and Mindy puppets.

"Yes Master" she bowed and became a shadow along with her puppets and traveled out.

"As for you Diablo, you and I shall watch the outcome of this contest" he said, as Diablo nodded and stood in place, watching Sarina move out.

* * *

**What is Daemon planning?**

**What are these puppets used for?**

**What have they done with the real versions?**

**And what is Rakaia telling the Group?\**

**Read & Review to find out next.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rakaia's Story & Jadens Duel

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replys I Get. **

* * *

_Chapter 11: Rakaia's Tale & Jaden's Duel_

_Meanwhile at The Abandoned Dorm_

After Alexis and Luna had finished their Duel between the Elemental Six members who opposed them, the gang was reunited. Rakaia, who had fallen into a comatose state had finally woken up, with new information on the Elemental Six. Luna was resting her head on his lap while Jaden was doing the same with Alexis. Lucas was leaning on Lucas who was focused on hearing what The Dragon Duelist had to say.

"Alright guys It goes Like this-" he began, but he was cut off.

"It's getting late" Lucas said, standing up looking at the sky. "We need to get out of here" he stated.

"Umm Luke, where're we gonna go?" Luna asked. "Even though the storm cleared up, I'm not sure if the rest of the island is safe" she stated, as Alexis nodded. Jaden and Rakaia were looking at Lucas, thinking he'd have an answer. Lucas leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as if thinking.

"I don't know but we can't stay here, The Six knew we were here somehow...We can't stay in the same spot waiting for them to challenge us" he answered, as Rakaia nodded.

I'm with Lucas" he stated, as he stood up and walked to where Lucas was leaning. "I say Let's go" he stated.

Jaden grinned and stood up, Alexis stood up shrugging her shoulders with a smile. Rose and Luna were the only ones who weren't standing up.

"I dunno about this" Luna said reluctantly. "What if they're expecting us to do this?" she questioned.

"Well, we've gotta face them sometime, might as well do it if we run into them" Jaden answered.

"Well That's good enough for me" Rose said, as she began standing up. Luna looked around and sighed, but also smiled.

"Well alright, but don't say I never warned you guys" she said, as she stood up and leaned on Rakaia's shoulder.

"We should also try to see if anybody else is around here...who knows maybe there are survivors" Alexis said.

"Alright guys, lets go" Rakaia said. The group began walking and left the dorm with Rakaia in the lead. They walked for about 20 minutes until they reached the Slifer Dorm. The group was shocked to see the state of it.

The Slifer Dorm had appeared as if it was never invaded by the Six. Everything was fixed and put together. Even the rooms of the Dorms were fixed.

"Wow...It's Like nobody was ever here" Jaden stated, as the gang went into his room, Except for Lucas. Lucas was looking around the Slifer Dorm, as though something was missing. It didn't seem right to him. He walked back into Jaden's room as everyone got comfortable and sat down.

"Guys we've got a problem" Lucas announced as he sat down in between Luna and Jaden.

"What's up?" Rakaia asked. Lucas took a deep breath and answered. "Don't you think it's strange how the Dorm is suddenly fixed up, but there's nobody here?" he asked, nobody said anything.

"I think the Six might be trying to trick us" he stated.

"That Might be true but, we don't really have anywhere else to go" Alexis said. "I mean, If we go back to the Abandoned Dorm they could be waiting for us there" she finished. Lucas nodded at this statement as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess we're staying the night here" Luna said, as everyone nodded. "OK Rakaia, you wanted to tell us something?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah I just...forgot I guess" Rakaia said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin. At this everybody else fell down anime-style.

"Oh wait, There was this thing Neos told me" he said as everybody's eyes were on him like he was crazy, Except Jaden who laughed at hearing this.

"No way! Neos is in MY deck" he said, still laughing.

"I know, I had a talk with him, Red Eyes, and the other monsters you guys use" Rakaia said as he also began to laugh.

Lucas, Luna, Alexis, and Rose looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. "Anyways" Alexis interjected, "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Ok It goes Like This..." Rakaia began.

_-Flashing back into Rakaia's Mind-_

_"Long ago, before Duel Monsters became a game, we Duel Monsters lived in our own world" Dark Magician Girl explained. "Back then our world was peaceful, each monster was treated as an equal regardless of their differences" she continued. _

_"Back then, ancient Sorcerers would occasionally summon us to battle against one another in trials called Shadow Games" Nephtys interjected earning a nod from Dark Magician Girl._

_"Before the Pharoah's Time there were Six Sorcerers who each commanded a different Element" Neos said. _

_"Don't tell me-" Rakaia said. "The Elemental Six" he guessed. Neos nodded as the young Dragon Duelist sighed. _

_"This group existed years before the pharoah's time" Neos explained to the young Dragon Duelist. "Wait, how the hell did these guys exist before us? They look the same Age as us" Rakaia questioned. _

_"It's true that they are the same age as you, because these aren't the same Ancient Elemental Six, what you face today are merely their Reincarnations" Neos said._

_"Reincarnations?" questioned the young Dragon Duelist scratching his head. _

_"Yes my boy reincarnations" Red Eyes said. "You see, the Six met their downfall at the hands of another group of Six warriors" he explained._

_"That's good and all but how is it that they're out and about?" he asked. "I mean how is it that they have reincarnations?"._

_"It's because the Six were never Truly defeated" Neos explained. "The only way you can truly defeat the Six is to defeat Apocalypse"._

_"Apocalypse was never defeated, It was only sealed away" Nephthys said. "Apocalypse's power was said to be the darkest of all monsters"._

_"It's very existance threatened the very lives of all who stood against it" Dark Magician Girl stated. Nephthys lowered his head and spoke up. "It was a beast like no other, It even ATE it's own comrades just to sustain it's own power" he said._

_"It killed humans and Duel Monsters alike" Red Eyes said. "You are in danger if Daemon is ever able to summon Apocalypse" he stated. _

_"Wait a moment Red Eyes, that is only if the boy is chosen" Nephthys explained. "If my holder is chosen I fear for this world and the other worlds to come" he said._

_Rakaia glared at the great Duel Spirit. "That's really confident, just because he's a freshman doesn't mean he's that bad" he said. "I've seen him Duel and I for one have faith in him" he said, not dropping his angry look._

_"It's not that I don't have any faith in him...It's something only WE can deal with" Nephthys said to the young Dragon Duelist._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, as he dropped his glare. "What does Lucas have to deal with?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't explain that to you, it's the law of his clan" Nephthys explained, shaking his head. _

_"Back to the subject at hand" Neos interrupted. "Apocalypse can only be defeated if you defeat the rest of the Six" he said._

_Rakaia was taking in all of this new information, he began pacing back and forth, and then it hit him. _

_"Wait a sec... What about the Sacred Beasts?" he asked. "Wouldn't they be a match for Apocalypse?" he asked, a glimmer of hope shining in his face._

_"Hmmm...These monsters ARE powerful, who knows maybe they can defeat Apocalypse" he pondered. "Another thing you should know is the Sacred Beast's legend" Neos said. _

_"I've never heard about Legend..." Rakaia said, as Dark Magician Girl flew towards him making eye contact. "It's Like this-" she began._

_"Raviel was the Dark Beast who possesed immense power, Hamon was the Light Beast who possesed Skill, but Uria was the beast who held the most Potential. Now compare their elements to that of your holders" she said. _

_Rakaia paused and scratched his head as he looked at Red Eyes, Neos, and Nephthys, analyzing their elements and skills. _

_"Hmmm...Red Eyes is Dark, Neos is Light, and Phoenix is Fire" he said. "But what do our Elements have to do with these cards?" he asked._

_"Trust Me You'll know when the time is right" Dark Magician Girl said. "But there's something you need to know about Apocalypse...It must NOT be allowed to absorb our essence" she said, as Rakaia nodded._

_"You and your friends are the chosen few, we Duel Spirits are a key part in how you stop Apocalypse and the Six, If we get absorbed...Then you can kiss everyone and everything you love goodbye" Red Eyes said sternly as Rakaia gulped and nodded._

_"The Ancient Six were just Like you kids today, young, powerful, and they each were on the same team, your ancestor Rakuya was the one who commanded my power, Jaden's Ancestor commanded that of Neos, Nephthys ancestor was a young, proud warrior who lost his way when the Dark Wielder corrupted him" Red Eyes stated. _

_"Wait Wait, Back up, who's this Dark Wielder guy?" Rakaia asked._

_Red Eyes lifted it's head and looked at the Fire Spirit. "Should I tell him or would you like to explain?" he asked._

_Nephthys rose up looked at the Dragon Duelist and the looked at Red Eyes. "Very well, I will tell him" he said, as Red Eyes nodded._

_"You see, back then the Six threw both worlds into Chaos, The Light spirit dominated all who stood before it with it's powerful Lightning, Anyone who stood up to the user of the wind was blown away, All who opposed the Water Spirit suffered it's Icy wrath, the one who controlled fire burned it's way through anyone who stood against it, the second strongest of these spirits was the Earth spirit which made living souls into Jewels, Gems and Crystals" Nephtys said._

_"And the Dark Wielder is the one they call Daemon, his evil energy was so strong it destroyed the souls of the weak and corrupted the strong...My holder back then was a strong young warrior who held unlimited potential, he engaged the Dark Wielder in combat with the losers soul as an offering, my holder began to win against the power of his darkness...But it wasn't long until he began to use the same dark power he stood against...It corrupted him, He began to change, he began to destroy anything that stood against him...Even...His own friends" explained the phoenix. _

_"Eventually his path of destruction was put to an end when they sealed the Evil that was controlling him, and Apocalypse along with it, but as The Six were reincarnated...so was the Evil Power" he said._

_Rakaia gaped wide eyed at the phoenix. "Oh man...I never knew" he said shaking his head. _

_Nephthys nodded and continued. "I don't know if it's the Evil Energy affecting my user, but he needs to snap out of his depression or the world pays the price" Nephthys said harshly._

_Rakaia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there was something funny about his Aura when Rose was Dueling Adam" he said in agreement. "It was kind of...Dark" he said._

_Harpies Pet Dragon paused for a moment and Vanished from the room, in a flash of yellow light along with Dakini. "What's happening?" Rakaia asked in surprise._

_"They're being summoned" answered Dark Magician Girl. "I sense that their holders are about to win the Duel" she explained._

_After a long pause both Duel Monster Spirits returned to the Chamber. "It's over" said Dakini as she landed next to Pet Dragon. "They've Won" she stated._

_"Alright Rakaia, It's about time for you to wake up" Neos said. "Remember what we've told you, the others need to know about this" he said as the young Dragon Duelist nodded._

_"I have one more thing to say" Nephthys spoke up. "Knock some sense into my holder, he needs to wake up and realize how important it is that we win these Duels" he said as Rakaia nodded again._

_"Bye Rakaia" Dark Magician Girl and Dakini waved. _

_"Good Luck!" they all said, as white light began to envelop Rakaia._

_-After The Flashback-_

The Gang was wide eyed in surprise, especially Lucas. Everyone began staring at him as if he was on fire, he was in shock to hear that his monster knew about his secret.

"Anything on your mind Lucas?" Rakaia asked, crossing is his arms.

Lucas looked around and saw that The Gang's eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer Rakaia's Question.

"No...Nothing at all" he muttered.

"Lucas we're your friends we'll all help you in any way we can" Alexis said, as Jaden and Rose nodded.

"There's nothing for any of you to help me with!" Lucas said angrilly as he made a move toward the door but was blocked by Rakaia who grabbed his hand while it was placed on the doorknob.

"Let Go" Lucas said coldly, not even looking at the Dragon Duelist.

"No, I'm not letting you leave until you tell us what's up" he said firmly. "If you go out there alone you're putting your life on the line and I'm not gonna let that happen" he said.

"I'll say it one more time...Let Go" he said again. "None of you need to know what I'm dealing with, it's not like you would understand! he shouted.

Rakaia glared at him even harder. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!" he shouted over the Fire Duelist. "Your supposed to Tell us these things if you have a problem!" he said loudly.

There was a long pause until Rakaia finally let go of Lucas's hand. "Whatever, If you get killed or whatever it's your own fault" he said.

"Whatever" Lucas replied, as he opened the door and stormed off into the night.

Everyone looked asTears started streaming down Rose's face. Alexis embraced her and patted her head as Rakaia and Luna ran off after their friend.

Lucas ran off into the night not knowing where he was going until he had gotten far away from the Slifer Dorm, he stopped and clutched at his arm again. "Arrgghh, It's getting worse" he muttered. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and saw that the tattoos on his arm were moving towards each other. Lucas gritted his teeth the pain was unbearable. A Red aura began to surround him while the tattoos began to move away and scatter.

Rakaia and Luna who were running after their friend stopped and noticed the energy Lucas was giving off, it wasn't much but it was bright enough do illuminate the darkness around them.

"I'm...Going to get this...Under control..." Lucas grunted still clutching his arm, while the Aura was weakening. It dissapated and he fell to the ground on all fours.

Lucas began breathing heavily with his hand to his stomach. The pains were over but he'd used a lot of energy.

"LUUCCAASS!" Rakaia shouted as he began sprinting at the Fire Duelist. Luna wasn't far behind him but she wasn't running she, instead she was catching her breath, she couldn't keep up with the Dragon Duelist.

Rakaia had tackled Lucas onto the ground and grabbed him arms. "Do you know how Rose feels right now? She's worried sick about you!" he shouted as Lucas tried to struggle.

"You don't understand, I'm trying to help her!" the Fire Duelist replied, as he struggled against Rakaia's weight.

"How? By running off and giving everyone a panic attack?" he replied. "You've no Idea what I've been through, so don't say your abandoning your friends because you wanna save them yourself!" he shouted as Lucas broke free.

"What have you been through that's so bad?" Lucas asked.

"In case you didn't know this, Rakaia lost his parents because of his asshole older brother!" Luna shouted, making herself heard, tears were also streaming down her face. Lucas stood there wide eyed, this came as a shock.

"We fought that bastard a while back, and he doesn't even care what he did! Rakaia's had a lot to deal with before he even came to Duel Academy!" she shouted, as Rakaia embraced her and nodded.

"Lucas...Dude...We're all friends here, you don't have to hide anything from us...We've all got our own burdens" Rakaia said, still hugging the sobbing Harpie Duelist. "Let us help you" he finished.

Lucas lowered his gaze to the ground. _"Wow...he's got it worse than me...At least I had Grandpa and my little brothers around...but this guy... he had nobody" _he thought to himself.

After a long pause Lucas took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry... I can't really tell you too much other than I've been hearing these voices lately and my Arm's been in pain since we left my grandpa's...I don't know what this pain is but I feel like I'll my mind to it...Like I'll lose myself to my darkest desires" he said.

Luna stopped sobbing as Rakaia let her go. "You don't have to deal with this alone, We'll help you if you just stick with us...And remember who you friends are" she said.

"C'mon Lucas...Just come back with us" Rakaia said. "Everybody just wants to help" he stated.

"I've got a way for you to help" said a voice from out of nowhere. Rakaia, Lucas, and Luna looked around to see who spoke.

"Who's there?" Luna asked. "Show yourself!" she commanded. Out of the ground rose Sarina and her Corpse Puppets. The three of them looked on in surprise as they saw what the puupets looked like.

"Jasmine...Mindy" Luna said in shock.

"Not Quite, you see these are puppets based on your friends...Minus the Souls" Sarina stated laughing slightly at her own joke.

"You're One of the Six" Lucas deduced, as she nodded.

"Clever boy, The name's Sarina" She said, smirking at the fire duelist. "You see these puppets behind me? You'll be dueling THEM" she finished, snapping her fingers. Puppet-Jasmine and Puppet-Mindy sprouted demonic looking Duel Disks from their arms.

"Luke...I'll handle these two, you and Luna go back and get the others" Rakaia commanded, activating his own Duel Disk.

"Alright, leave it us" Lucas stated. "C'mon Luna" he said, but Luna wouldn't move. She walked next to Rakaia and activated her own Duel Disk. "No Rakaia...WE'LL handle these two while Lucas gets the others" she said, grinning at her boyfriend, who returned it.

"Alright...Hurry Luke" he said, while Lucas nodded and began running off. Sarina stood there and watched as they began to Duel.

_Meanwhile Back at the Slifer Red Dorm_

Jaden, Rose, and Alexis were sitting down, discussing what Rakaia had told them. Rose had calmed down a bit after Lucas had left.

"Red Eyes is Dark, Neos is Light, and Nephthys is Fire...What could that mean?" Alexis asked, while Jaden leaned on his bed, thinking.

"I dunno...But now It's more Important to stop the Six than ever before the Sacred Beasts get involved" he said.

"What are the Sacred Beasts?" Rose asked.

Jaden gave a slight chuckle and sat up facing her. "They're really powerful monsters...I dueled the three of them a while back and believe me when I say.. The aren't something you should take Lightly" he answered.

"Me taking them Lightly...You're the one with a smile on his face" she teased, as she began to smile too.

"Hey I can't help it, that was a really fun Duel, not to mention tough" Jaden said, still chuckling.

Alexis was laughing a bit to herself _"It's that kind of attitude you've got that keeps me going" _she thought to herself smiling at the Hero Duelist.

The door bursted open scaring everybody who was inside. It was Lucas who was had news. "Guys You've gotta come quick...It's one of the Six" he said, while everyone headed out.

"Where's Rakaia?" Jaden asked as they all began running off.

"Yeah, what about Luna?" Alexis asked.

"They're both dueling" he answered. "It's not one of the Six but I have a feeling you'll be surprised when we get there" he finished, as they began sprinting.

_Back to Rakaia and Luna_

_Rakaia & Luna  
LP: 6300  
Cards in hand: 2 (Luna) 3 (Rakaia)  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes Black Dragon, Harpie Lady 1, Harpies Pet Dragon  
Graveyard: 11_

_Jasmine & Mindy  
LP: 3200  
Cards In hand: 1 (Jasmine) 2 (Mindy)  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Summoned Skull, Zera the Mant, Archfiend Soldier  
Graveyard: 8 _

"My turn and I draw!" Rakaia said, picking up his card.

"I play the Spell Card, Dragons Inferno!" he said, as the card activated on his side of the field.

_Dragons Inferno  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: If you control 2 or more Dragon type monsters with 2000 ATK or higher destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field. The player who activated this card cannot use Spell Cards this turn._

Red Eyes and Harpies Pet Dragon reared their heads back and launched a powerful blast of energy thay destroyed their opponents monsters.

"Now It's over go Pet Dragon, Attack!" he commanded.

The Dragon took a claw swipe at Mindy and reduced their Life Points to 900.

"Now Finish this Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" he commanded, as his dragon launched it's signature move at Jasmine, ending the Duel.

The puppets became dust and vanished into the wind. Rakaia and Luna turned their attention on Sarina who smirked.

"Now tell us why you Really came out here!" he demanded.

Jaden and the others had finally caught up to Rakaia and Luna. "Rakaia, what happened I thought you guys were in a Destiny Duel?" Jaden asked.

"Weren't those other two Jasmine and Mindy?" Alexis asked Luna in shock. "We saw some of the Duel before we caught up to you guys" she explained.

"No It wasn't them..They were Puppets created by the Six" Luna replied sadly.

"Pretty good puppets, don't you think?" Sarina asked sarcastically, earning a glare from everyone else. "You see I'm only interested in strong duelists, and I had my puppets lure you bunch out here" she stated.

"And It worked" Jaden said coldly, gritting his teeth.

"For those of you who don't know the name's Sarina, and There's only one guy here I want to Duel and that person...Is YOU" she said pointing Jaden.

"Alright, whenever you're ready" Jaden said coldly, activating his own Duel Disk. Sarina chuckled at this.

"No no no, not here, meet me at the volcano you defeated Nightshroud at in an hour" she said, as she melded into the ground becoming a shadow again.

"C'mon we'd better get back to the Slifer Dorm, we don't wanna run into anymore of these guys" Lucas said, as everyone nodded.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead I wanna talk to Rose" Lucas said.

"Ok, but hurry up It's not safe out here" Alexis replied, as Rose and Lucas took a walk at their own pace.

Lucas took a deep breath and sighed, It was hard looking at a girl he liked that wouldn't talk to him.

"I'm sorry Rose...I shouldn't have stormed out and shouted the way I did...See I keep having these dark urges ever since we left my house...And I've been hearing weird voices" he sighed. She folded her arms slightly changing her frown into a look of concern.

"I'm afraid of what I'll become if I give into these urges or listen to those voices" he said. "I lashed out at everybody else in fear, not anger and I'm sorry Rose" he finished.

"Then why not tell us? , Why hide it?" she asked, as he lowered his head a bit.

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone...Dealing with these Elemental Six bastards is hard enough..I just didn't want to be a burden" he answered.

"You think running out on us wasn't being a burden?" she asked in an irritated voice.

Lucas slightly smiled a bit and Looked into her green eyes. "I admit that was stupid, but it won't happen again...I swear I'll find a way to beat this" he stated.

Rose smiled slightly, she knew couldn't stay mad at him. She stopped and embraced him. "You wanna know what made me Like you?" she whispered with a smile, as he put his arm around her.

"It was how cool and how smart you were...you get good grades, you beat Chazz with little effort, and I can tell you've been through a lot by looking at your eyes" she finished.

Before he knew It, Lucas was being pulled forward by Rose and broke in to a kiss, As their lips touched an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. Unknown to them Rakaia was watching the entire time as Luna was pulling him forward to make him keep up.

"Well done Luke...Well done" he grinned silently, as Luna tugged on his arm for him to keep up.

Lucas and Rose broke apart and caught up with the rest of the gang who had made their way to the Slifer Dorm after 8 minutes of walking.

_At the Slifer Red Dorm_

While the Gang was inside the Slifer Dorm they took turns looking through each others decks and Practice Dueling. Jaden and Rakaia had beaten each other twice, while Lucas was practicing against Luna.

"And I'll have Horus attack you directly..Yes I won!" Lucas shouted, happily. Luna's eyes turned into anime-style flames and she grunted loud enough for everyone to hear, "Rematch!". Rakaia laughed as her saw his girlfriend crack her knuckles at the fire duelist. Alexis and Rose ouldn't help but giggle, but Jaden had other things on his mind.

He got up and checked the time on his Duel Disk. "It's almost midnight...We'd better get going" he stated. Rakaia nodded as he and the Gang stood up and all walked out of the Slifer Dorm with Jaden in the Lead.

_Outside_

As they walked to where Sarina was waiting Alexis caught up with Jaden and grabbed his arm. "Just Remember no matter what happens...I Love you" she said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I Love you too Lex, which is why I'm not gonna lose" he replied as he put his arm around her. Rakaia and Luna were having a talk of their own.

"By the way Luna, thanks for correcting that Zack guy about my name" he said, smiling at the harpie duelist. Luna looked at him in surprise.

"You're welcome...But how did you know about that? You were unconsious" she said, returning his smile. Rakaia chuckled and put his arm around her. "Well...while I was unconsious I could kinda hear everything you guys were talking about" he replied.

"So Alexis knows about our little secret kiss?" he asked nervously.

Luna gulped and nodded. "Yeah...I couldn't help but tell her" she said.

Rakaia grinned and looked ahead. "I see Jay's got a little secret of his own" he said, as he looked at Jaden with his arm around Alexis who was smiling.

"Awww... Hey Alexis, I see you and your Fiance are having a good time!" she yelled as Alexis turned and blushed.

"Yeah we are!" she yelled back as Jaden looked at her confused. "What's that word mean again Alexis?" he asked, making her giggle.

Lucas and Rose who were behind the four of them were holding hands and laughing to the conversations up ahead.

"Hey Jaden! How much more walking?" Lucas shouted.

"We're here Lucas!" Jaden shouted as everyone behind him and Alexis ran and caught up with them. "SARINAA!, WHERE ARE YOU!" Rakaia shouted.

A shadow appeared in front of them, It was Sarina. "Glad you didn't chicken out...I was getting bored waiting for you fools to show up" she said coldly.

She extended her palm at the group and it began to glow red. A circle of Flames appeared around everyone Except Jaden.

"This outta be fun" she stated as Jaden looked at his friends in surprise. "Let them out" he commanded.

Sarina giggled and stepped back far away from Jaden. "Sorry, but the Duel's more fun this way" she sneered, as she activated her Duel Disk. Jaden activated his own and glared at her "I'll make you sorry you even did that" Jaden said coldly, as he activated his own Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" the both shouted as a Life Point counter appeared on their disks.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing" Rakaia stated as he began sweating.

_Jaden  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Sarina  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"Ladies first" she said as Jaden drew his card. He glared at her insult.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" he said as his monster appeared in front of him.

_Elemental Hero Stratos  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 300  
Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects: ● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "Elemental Hero" and "Destiny Hero" monsters you control (not counting this card). ● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero" or "Destiny Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand._

"And I'll activate his special abillity and add my Sparkman to my hand" he said, as he showed her the card. "And I'll end It by throwing down a Facedown" he said.

"My turn and I draw" she said, as she picked up her card. She smiled evilly and began laughing. "I've just drawn the card that end this duel and your life" she said. "Now I play my Demonic Flame Seal!" she shouted as she activated the card. A bright orange Flame Pattern appeared on the field In the shape of the Fire Attribute Symbol.

"Careful Jaden, those Demonic Seals give them a huge advantage!" Luna shouted, causing Sarina to drop her smile and glare at her. Her eyes flashed orange and Luna's flames began to grow closer to her.

"Shut up and watch, stupid girl this is between me and him!" she said angrilly.

"Luna!" Rakaia shouted.

"I'm ok Rakaia...I'm just extremely hot is all" she said.

_Demonic Flame Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continous  
Effect: All Fire monsters you control gain 800 ATK points. Once per turn you may Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK points of a monster you control. Once per turn you may Special Summon one Fire monster from your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed it is returned to your hand instead of the Graveyard._

"Wait a minute, I'm the one who beat Adam why didn't HE have a Demonic Seal card?" Rose asked.

Sarina looked at Rose as if she was stupid. "Because that fool had Light monsters in his pathetic deck...What kind of Demonic Seal would we give him?" she answered. "Now If everyone's through playing Twenty Questions I'll continue my turn by summoning my Hellfire Horse!" she said, as her monster appearing in front of her.

_Hellfire Horse_** ( ****Picture Firewing Pegasus with black skin, red eyes and no wings )**_  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 800  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you may Special Summon on Fire Type monster from your hand or Graveyard. _

"And the Lucky Monster I'll be summoning is my Chithonian Emperor Dragon!" she shouted, as the monster appeared in front of her.

_Cthtonian Emperor Dragon  
LV: 6  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500  
Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
•This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

Both monsters Roared as their attack points increased by 800. "Now I'll have my dragon Attack!" she commanded.

"Not so fast I activate my Trap Negate Attack!" Jaden shouted.

"Damn..looks like you're safe for this turn, I'll end with a facedown Card" she said.

_Jaden  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Elemental Hero Stratos  
Graveyard: 1_

_Sarina  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Hellfire Horse, Cthtonian Emperor Dragon  
Graveyard: 0 _

"My turn!" Jaden said. "And I'll use my Polymeraztion on my Sparkman and Clayman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
LV: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500  
Effect: "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

"And I'll use his effect on your Hellfire Horse!" he commanded as he discarded a card. Thunder Giant raised a finger as a bolt of lightning struck it, it pointed it's finger at the horse and zapped it, destroying it instantly.

"Then I play E-Emergency Call!" he said.

_E-Emergency Call  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Add 1 "Elemental __Hero_" monster from your Deck to your hand.

"And the Card I choose is my Elemental Hero Bladedge!" he said.

"Now I play the Field Spell Skyscraper!" he said, as he placed the card down. The field became City-Like, having Thunder Giant roar on it's home field.

_"Hehe this is going exactly how I planned. This fool has no Idea about my Second Demonic Seal" _Sarina thought.

_Skyscraper  
Spell Card  
Type: Field Spell  
Effect: When an "Elemental __Hero_" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

"Now I'll have Thunder Giant attack your Emperor Dragon!" he commanded. Elemental Hero Thunder Gaint charged forward in a Lightning-Like aura and tackled Cthtonian Emperor Dragon, causing it to explode. The attack shaved 200 Life points from Sarina.

"I end my turn with that" Jaden said.

"Wow, I don't think Jay's playing around" Rakaia stated as the others nodded. "Let's Just hope he doesn't have to use the Card I gave him" he finished.

"You gave Jaden a card?" asked Alexis, but Sarina Intergected. "I said Quiet!" she shouted as The flames around Alexis and Rakaia got closer to them.

"I hope Jaden beats her before we all Die of sweat exhaustion" Luna joked.

Luckilly Sarina didn't hear this, she smirked and drew a card from her Deck. "Tell me Hero Duelist...Why do you fight for this pathetic school?" she asked.

Jaden looked at her coldly as she smirked. "Because this place is an Important part of our lives...We've had a lot of memories here" he said.

"I don't understand.. If you joined US you could have power beyond your wildest dreams, but instead you and your foolish friends continue to fight against us" she responded.

"It's because we don't NEED your power" Jaden responded. "Now make your move" he finished.

"If you say so, I summon my Pyro Blader!" she said.

_Pyro Blader  
LV: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 400  
Effect: Once per turn you can Equip this card to a face up Fire type monster on your side of the field. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK points. If the equipped monster destroys a monster draw 1 card._

"And I'll use my Demonic Seal's effect and summon my Blazing Impachi to the field!" she said.

_Blazing Inpachi  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 0  
Description: A wicked wooden spirit now burning in flames. Its fire attack is powerful, but it will soon be nothing but ashes._

"I'll equip my Blader to my Inpachi and raise it's attack power" she said. The little swordsman glowed and shot itself into the wooden spirit, making It glow in the process.

"And Let's not forget my Demonic Seal's other effect, my monster gains 800 Attack Points, so go Inpachi and Attack his Thunder Giant!" she commanded.

Blazing Inpachi took raised it's right arm and delivered a punch to the face of Jaden's Thunder Giant causing it to explode, making him lose 750 Life Points.

"Now I draw due to my Blader's effect, and before I end my turn I flip over my Facedown Spreading Fire!" she said, as the card revealed Itself.

"This Trap makes you lose Life Points equal to Half your monsters Attack Points" she explained.

Very small fireballs appeared and launched themselves at Jaden causing him to grunt in pain after losing 1200 Life Points.

"I...I actually felt that" he said, holding his shoulder where the fireballs had landed.

"Jaden!" shouted the gang.

"Hang In there Jay, It's not over yet!" Rakaia shouted.

"Hmph It might as well be...when I win Apocalypse will be one step Closer to regaining it's power and crushing you all" she stated.

"Not...gonna happen" Jaden grunted. "It's my move!" he said as he drew.

_Jaden  
LP: 2050  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Elemental Hero Stratos  
Graveyard: 5_

_Sarina  
LP: 3800  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Inpachi  
Graveyard: 3_

"I've gotta do something about that seal before she ends this Duel"

Jaden thought. "I'll start off by summoning my Elemental Hero Bladege!" he shouted as his monster appeared in front of him.

_Elemental Hero Bladedege  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800  
Effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

"How could you summon a monster at that Level without tributing?" Sarina asked in shock.

"Because when my Necroshade's the Graveyard I get to summon an Elemental Hero monster without a sacrifice" he explained.

"But when Did you-?" Sarina began. _"Of course...He must have discarded it when he activated his Thunder Giant's Effect" _she thought, flashing back to when Thunder Giant destroyed her Hellfire Horse.

"Then I play my Pot Of Greed" Jaden said.

_Pot Of Greed  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Draw 2 Cards._

Jaden drew his two cards and grinned. "You're in for it now.. I play my Pot of Sin!" he said.

"Pot of Whaaa?" Luna asked.

_Pot of Sin  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: This card can only be activated if "Pot Of Greed" exists in your graveyard. Draw 1 card for each card in your Graveyard._

Jaden picked up his five cards and his grin grew bigger. "Now I'll have my Bladedge attack your Inpachi!" he commanded.

Bladedge dashed forward with the blades on it's arms growing longer and slashed Inpachi into pieces causing Sarina to take 450 Points of Damage.

"And now I'll have Stratos attack you directly!" he commanded. Stratos fired a stream of wind from the fan-like objects on It's wrists, causing Sarina to take 1800 points of damage.

"I knew Dueling you would be fun...You've got the Fiery spirit I've been looking for" she said, grinning.

"Thanks, I'll throw down 2 facedowns and call it a turn" Jaden replied grinning back.

Sarina drew her card, looked at it and began to chuckle. "Nobody's been able to clear my field for some time, you're quite the Duelist" she said. "But It's too bad that has to end... I play my Demonic Hellfire Seal!" she shouted.

The ground began shaking as she placed the card down. The Volcano began letting out small bursts of Lava due to the ground tremors.

"Whoa! Everybody hold on!" Lucas shouted as they began to tremble in the middle of the flames that were restraining them.

_Demonic Hellfire Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continous  
Effect: This card cannot be in play unless a "Demonic Flame Seal" exist on your side of the field. Once per turn you may summon a "Demon" monster from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. _

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys only had ONE Demon Seal?" Alexis questioned. Sarina laughed loudly as Alexis and the others looked on in surprise. "Silly Girl, only the weakest members of the Six have ONE...MY Seal has three stages, Just think of them as transformations!" she explained.

"Hehe, Now I summon Chiros the Fire Demon!" she shouted as she placed the card down. For a moment nothing appeared until the shaking stopped. The Volcano had settled down a bit. Out of the Lava rose a horrific dragon-like-god monster. **(Picture Ifrit from Final Fantasy X with a snake-like lower body)**

It Roared at Jaden who had to shield his face with his arms to avoid being blown away.

"Now the REAL fun begins!" Sarina shouted, Laughing evilly.

_Chiros The Fire Demon  
LV: 9  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2800  
Effect: This Card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This Card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of a "Demonic Seal" card. This card gains 500 ATK for each Fire Monster that Exists in your Graveyard. This Card cannot be Destroyed as a result of Battle._

"And Since you Destroyed four of my Monsters that totals up to 2000 extra Attack points!" she shouted, as her beast's eyes began to glow red and it roared.

"Oh No" Jaden said.

"Oh yes and Let's not forget my original Seal's effect" she said, smirking.

"That's 6300 Attack Points!" Rakaia said in surprise.

Sarina smirked at him. "Yes, I see you can count" she said. "This Duel's as good as over!" she claimed, laughing as Jaden fell to his knees in shock.

* * *

_At Daemon's Lair_

"Hehehe...Exellent my child...Soon we will have the soul of a hero" Daemon smirked. He was watching the Duel through one of his portals.

Diablo stood at his side doing the same. "This is excellent Soon Apocalypse will be ressurected My Lord" he said.

Daemon nodded. "Yes...Maybe you won't have to get your hands dirty...Maybe she'll finish off that target of yours" He chuckled.

"Please Master...Rakaia is MINE...Allow me to capture his soul" he said, bowing to Daemon.

Daemon paused to think about this. "Hmm the soul of the Dragon is indeed rare...he and his brother Crayus were known for it" he said, rubbing his chin.

"After this Duel is finshed You will go and provide me with the Soul of the Dragon...Along with the others I expect" Daemon said, coldly.

Diablo rose to his feet. "It will be done My Lord" he said, as he continued watching the Duel through the portal. "Besides paying a visit to the Little Brother of my best friend, there's some business we need to finish" he said, with an evil smile.

* * *

**What Does Diablo have to do with Rakaia?**

Will Jaden Lose or will he Win and Free the Others?

**Will Daemon ever show himself?**

And Will Lucas overcome his problem?

**Read & Review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath & Shock

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replys I Get. **

* * *

_Chapter 12: Aftermath_

_Jaden  
LP: 2050  
__Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the Field: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Bladedge  
Graveyard: 7_

_Sarina  
LP: 1550  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Chiros the Fire Demon  
Graveyard: 4_

"You can't be serious!" Rakaia shouted. "There are more seals than one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so" Sarina replied with an evil grin on her face. "Lord Daemon will be pleased when I use this seal to steal the Heart of the Hero" she stated, as her beast roared triumphantly.

"Heart of the Hero?" Alexis asked.

"Yes fool, I see your ears work as well as your mouth" Sarina replied. "You see your friend here (Pointing at Jaden) has the Heart of a Hero it's something that will revive Apocalypse's body, while the other fool (she pointed at Rakaia) has the Soul of the Dragon, which is something that will give Apocalypse the will to destroy, but the young fool (she pointed at Lucas) has something better than them both" she explained.

"Now If we're done playing this game of 20 questions, I have a soul to capture" she said, returning her focus to the Duel. "Chiros Attack his Bladedge!" she commanded.

Chiros took a deep breath and shot a tremendous flaming meteor from it's mouth at Bladedege causing a massive explosion.

"I Activate my Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted as he revealed his trap.

_Hero Barrier  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: If you control an "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster._

"Smart move Jay!" Rakaia cheered.

"Hmph! Big Deal" Sarina snorted in disgust. "So you managed to save your skin at the last minute, It won't matter once I upgrade my Seal" she said.

"I end my turn" she finished.

"Alright, My Draw!" Jaden said.

"I'll switch my Bladedge and my Stratos to defense mode then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn" he said, as his two monsters knelt down into their defense positions.

"Hmph it's my turn" Sarina said, as she drew her card.

_Jaden  
LP: 2050  
__Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the Field: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Bladedge  
Graveyard: 7_

_Sarina  
LP: 1550  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Chiros the Fire Demon  
Graveyard: 4_

"First I'll summon my Herald of the Fire Demon in defense mode" she said.

_Herald of the Fire Demon  
LV: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster  
Effect: If you control a Demonic Hellfire Seal, you can discard 1 fire monster to negate the activation of an opponents card effect._

"This isn't good, she'll be able to negate Jay's moves" Rakaia said.

"Good thing he's got his monsters in defense mode" Rose said.

"Then I'll play my Spell Card Heated Challenge" Sarina said.

"Heated Challenge?" Lucas said in surprise.

"It's a Spell that lets me switch 1 of my opponents monsters battle position once per turn" she explained. "I'll switch your Bladedge into Attack mode" she said.

Bladedge stood up and was changed into it's original attack position. "Now Chiros attack his Bladedge with Infreno Incineration!" she commanded.

Chiros took a deep breath and Launched a flaming tornado from it's mouth at Bladedge causing a massive fiery explosion. Sarina turned around and crossed her arms. "I guess he wasn't the challenge I thought he was" she said coldly.

Her gaze was on Lucas who was looking back at her with an angry glare. _"This boy has more power than he and Master Daemon know about... It could be a challenge removing his soul" _she said to herself.

"How come your back is turned?" asked a familiar voice. It was Jaden's voice. Sarina turned around and saw the smoke clear revealing the Slifer Duelist.

"You were supposed to lose after that attack" she said.

"I would have lost if I didn't activate my Hallowed Life Barrier trap" he said. "It makes all damage become zero for the rest of the turn as long as I discard a card" he explained.

"Alright Jay!" Rakaia cheered on.

"I knew he'd have a plan" Alexis said happily.

Sarina lowered her head so her face could not be seen. She started to chuckle and eventually began laughing, earning stares from everyone trapped in a ring of flames.

"It's been a while since I've had a good Challenge like you" she said as she continued to laugh. Jaden stared at her for a moment and began laughing himself.

"Same here, I thought you were gloomy, scary and depressing at first but you proved me wrong" he said as they both began Laughing. Everyone else was just staring at them.

"Hey guys, I think Jaden's found a long lost sister" Luna said, as sweatdrops appeared on everyone elses head, except for Rakaia who was also laughing.

"Don't you guys get it?" he asked. Lucas and the girls responded by shaking their heads.

"It's been a long time since someone aside from me gave Jay such a challenge, for once somebody's got him on the ropes instead of the other way around, or him winning the duel too easily, somebody's challenging him and he likes it" The Dragon Duelist explained.

"It's been a really long time since I've had a good challenge, I like guys like you" Sarina said as Jaden and her began to run out of laughs.

"Then how come you're with the Elemental Six?" Jaden asked.

Sarina took a deep breath and exhaled. "Because they promised me Power and more Opponents like you" she said. "My life was just too boring, every day it was victory after victory I lost the taste of victory because there was no challenge to it...until one day Master Daemon appeared...He promised me power and challenges I could only dream of" she explained.

"But the only people who can REALLY give me a challenge are Diablo and Lord Daemon" Sarina said. "It's too bad because I'm really enjoying our duel" she finished.

"Same here... It's just too bad one of us has to lose something when it's over" Jaden said. Sarina began to lower her head, but she then grinned.

"So let's make this as fun as possible!" she said as she raised her head and grinned, which Jaden had returned with a grin of his own.

"Alright..It's my turn" Jaden said, as he drew his card.

"I'm activating my trap card, Heroic Reinforcements" he said.

"I've never seen you use this card, Jay what's It do?" Rakaia asked excitedly.

"It lets me pick a monster that was destroyed last turn and draw cards equal to it's level" Jaden explained.

"And Bladedge makes Seven!" Alexis cheered.

_Heroic Reinforcements  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: If an Elemental Hero monster you control was destroyed last turn you may draw cards equal to it's level._

"Alright Jay draw my card!" Rakaia cheered.

Jaden drew his seven cards and looked at them. Sarina smirked. "Find anything you like?" she asked.

"You bet! I play my Spell Card Summoners Art" he said.

_Summoners Art  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Add 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your Deck to your Hand._

"And the card I choose is my Elemental Hero Neos!" he said, showing her the card. Sarina smirked again. "I thought you said we were going to make this duel INTERESTING?" she asked.

"I thought I was" Jaden responded, grinning competitively.

"What do you plan to do with a Normal Monster with no effect?" she asked. "Those kind of monsters are like asking to lose" she sneered.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rakaia shouted angrilly at Jaden's Opponent who returned a glare at the Dragon Duelist.

"Rakaia...Try to calm down" she said.

"No way, I won't!" he shouted. "I don't care if she does have us trapped, I'm not about to sit here and let her insult my Red Eyes!" he shouted.

Sarina's eyes flashed a red color and slightly raised the Flame Ring surrounding Rakaia.

"Rakaia!" everyone shouted. The Dragon Duelist covered his face with his arms.

"I'm Alright!" he shouted. He looked at Jaden who was looking at him. "Jay, promise me you'll wipe the floor with her!" he yelled.

"Little fool, you're Lucky we need you alive" Sarina muttered.

Jaden looked at Rakaia, Luna, Lucas, Rose, and finally Alexis who was staring at him throughout the entire duel, He did his signature pose and grinned at his friends.

"Don't worry Rakaia, I will" he said as the Dragon Duelist nodded in approvement.

"I'll throwdown 5 facedowns and summon my Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode" Jaden said.

_Elemental Hero Avian  
LV: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
Description: A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

"Hmph, It's my move then" said Sarina as she drew her Card.

_Jaden  
LP: 2050  
__Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 7  
Monsters on the Field: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Avian  
Graveyard: 9_

_Sarina  
LP: 1550  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Chiros the Fire Demon, Herald of the Fire Demon  
Graveyard: 4_

"I'll play my Pot of Greed and draw my two cards" she said. "Then I'll switch your Avian into atack mode" she finished.

"Uh oh this is bad, Jaden's gonna lose if this attack hits" Lucas said.

"Now Chiros Attack his Avian with Inferno Incineration!" she commanded. Chiros once again exhaled a flaming tornado from it's mouth.

"I activate my Negate Attack!" Jaden shouted.

"And I activate my Herald's Effect! So I'll discard my UFO Turtle!" she said as she discarded her monster.

The attack sucessfully hit it's target. As the smoke began to build, Alexis Lowered her head as if all was lost. _"No...Not Jaden...This can't be happening" _she thought to herself.

"Alexis Look!" Rakaia shouted. Alexis looked up and saw what Rakaia was so excited about. Behind the smoke Jaden had appeared with both his monsters unharmed.

"How did you-" Sarina began, but she was cut off.

"I activated my Down To One trap" he said. "It's a trap card that let's me pay down to 100 life points so that none of my monsters can be destroyed and I can't take any damage for the rest of this turn" he explained, earning a smile from Sarina.

"Lucky you, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" she said. "This is it...One of us is going to lose after this next turn" she said.

_"I've gotta draw something good or I'll lose this...C'mon cards don't fail me now" _Jaden thought to himself. "I draw!" he said.

"It's over" he said, lowering his head.

"What...No Jadenn!" Rakaia shouted.

"I'm talking about for her" Jaden said.

"Ohh" Rakaia said, scratching the back of his neck and laughing neverously "I knew that" he said.

"Yeah Right" said the group with a sweatdrop on the back of the heads anime-style.

"C'mon then...Show what you've got" Sarina said.

"Alright...First I play Ancient Rules!" Jaden said.

_Ancient Rules  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

"And the card I'm summoning is...Red Eyes!" Jaden shouted as the monster appeared in front of him earning a shocked stare from everyone except Rakaia who folded his arms and Grinned.

_Red Eyes B. Dragon  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

"And then I'll sacrifice my Stratos and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden shouted, as his signature card appeared in front of him.

_Elemental Hero Neos  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000__  
Description: A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he intiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

"Incredible!" Lucas muttered.

"Both their strongest monsters on the Field" said Luna and Alexis.

"This is amazing" Rose said speechlessly.

"Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse to them together!" Jaden shouted as Neos and Red Eyes flew into each other creating a blinding flash of light.

"Meet Elemental Hero Red-Eyed Neos!" Jaden said. It had Neos body with the exception of a couple of horns on it's head and Red Eyes's Wings sticking out of it's back and the Buster Gun arm which had Red Eyes's mouth as the Launcher. It had Red Eyes's Color and Eyes.

_Elemental Hero Red-Eyed Neos  
LV: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Effect and Description: Elemental Hero Neos + Red Eyes B. Dragon  
This card cannot be summoned except by Fusion Summon with only the above monsters as Fusion Material. Once Per Turn select one of your opponents monsters and destroy it. When your opponents monster is destroyed by this effect inflict damage equal to the selected monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

Sarina looked down and lowered her head with a smile. "Go ahead...do It, I was wrong to call your monsters pathetic" she said.

"I'm sorry...But I have to do this" Jaden said. "Who knows maybe we can duel each other again after this is over" he smiled.

She raised her head as a tear fell from her right eye. "I'd like that" she smiled at him.

"Now I'll use Red Neos's effect and I'll destroy your Chiros" Jaden said. "Finish it Neos" he commanded.

Neos raised it's gun arm amnd charged a huge red energy bullet, and launched it at Chiros, destroying it and turning Sarina into dust and Ashes.

The duel was over. The rings of flame surrounding everyone had dissapeared. Lucas and the others ran over to Jaden in triumph.

"Here's your card back Rakaia" he said handing the Dragon Duelist his signature card.

"Thanks Jay, way to pull through" he said as he high fived his childhood pal.

"You've earned this" Alexis said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, which Jaden gladly returned.

"Alright! Let's go get those other bastards!" Lucas shouted, thrusting his fist in to the air as the others did the same thing.

"I'm afraid it won't be that Easy" said a deep voice they had never heard before. They looked around trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, but had no sucess.

"Luna...Grab onto me" Rakaia said, holding out his hand. But no one else had grabbed it. "Luna?" Rakaia said, turning around. But what he saw had shocked him.

"MMMHHHPP" screamed Luna, Diablo had his hand around her mouth and the other around her arms. Jaden and the rest of the group were knocked to the ground unable to move.

"Heyy kid" Diablo smirked. "You've got good taste in girls I'll give you that" he said to Rakaia.

"LET HER GOOO!" Rakaia shouted, he began to run towards Diablo but his path was blocked by a familiar face.

"Chazz?" Rakaia said in shock.

"I see you're as dumb as you look, It's only a Corpse Puppet" Diablo said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. A bright light flashed and it became a dragon.

"You'll be coming with me" he snarled at Luna who became unconcious from a chop to the neck by Diablo. He put her onto the Dragon's back and began to fly off.

"So Long Kid!" He yelled as he flew away.

"LUUUNNAAA!" Rakaia shouted as he knocked the fake Chazz down and began running after them.

* * *

**Diablo has Luna!**

Will Rakaia get her back?

**What does Diablo intend to do with her?**

**What Does he want with Rakaia?**

**Read & Review and stay Tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rakaia vs Diablo part 1

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**I've been told by a few people I'm a bad author...Oh well It's my first story, Either live with that or grow up.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Rakaia vs Diablo_

Rakaia was sprinting after the Dragon and the Duelist who took Luna. He was angry enough to throw down his cards and fight with his hands.

_"How could I let this happen?" _he thought as the Dragon began gaining speed. _"Luna's in danger..." _he thought again as he gritted his teeth angrilly. He was running out of energy, and fast.

Diablo looked back as he commanded his beast to stop. He snickered at the Dragon Duelist who was making an effort to keep up. Diablo stood up and crossed his arms with an evil grin on his face. Rakaia began to get nearer and nearer with each step he took. He was almost at Arms length with the monster, but it moved slowly away as began to step closer to it.

"Alright kid, I can see you really want this girl and I admire that" he said, looking at Rakaia who had lost a massive amount of energy trying to keep up. "So I'm going to reward your efforts...but with a Duel" he continued.

Rakaia looked at Luna and walked towards her, but Diablo raised his right hand and it began to glow. "Sorry...can't have her walking back safely without a duel" he said with a twisted smile, not making him look sorry at all. Rakaia glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Thats...Fine...With me" Rakaia panted. "Any...time...Any...Place" he finished.

"But the condition is that if you lose...I get her and your friend Jaden's souls as mine forever" he said. He watched Rakaia's face drop into a mixture of shock and dissapointment.

"And...If...I...Win?" he asked. Diablo snickered at this and pointed at Luna.

"I'll let you keep her AND I'll even tell you a secret about your Brother...since I'm in such a good mood" he declared.

Diablo hopped off the large dragon that was carrying him and walked towards the Dragon Duelist. He extended his hand to Rakaia. "So...do we have a Deal?" he asked.

Rakaia looked at Diablo as if he were insane, he had the nerve to kidnap his girlfriend and then have him duel for her. Rakaia looked at Luna then returned his gaze to Diablo. He shook his hand and nodded. "Deal" he said.

Diablo grinned and walked back towards his Dragon. He got back on and looked at the Dragon Duelist. "Meet me at the Obelisk Dorm by sundown tomorrow...Alone" he said, coldly. Rakaia watched as he flew off with Luna who was still unconcious. _"Hang in there Luna... I'll save you if it costs me me own life and soul" _he thought as he walked back to where he'd seen the gang last.

_"What does he know about my own brother that I don't?" _he thought as he stopped. He saw them all unconcious and rushed over.

"C'mon guys wake up" he said as he shook Jaden and the others. Jaden opened his eyes and looked to the left after trying to stand up. He saw Rakaia shaking everyone awake.

"Aghh my head" Rose said, as she awakened and placed a hand to her head. Alexis woke after Lucas who was also rubbing his head.

"Rakaia...What happened?" she asked, she was as dazed and confused as everyone else was. Rakaia didn't answer he just watched as everyone began to recover from their ordeal. He was hoping nobody would point out that Luna was missing, he'd feel more guilt if they did.

"Hey...where's Luna?" Jaden asked. Rakaia lowered his head so his eyes could not be seen.

"I bet she went after that shadow creep who knocked us all out" Lucas said.

"Maybe she's dueling him now" Rose said. Alexis looked at Rakaia who hadn't shown his face.

"Jaden what's up with Rakaia?" she asked quietly. "He seems depressed...I think it's got something to do with Luna missing" she said.

"Hey Rakaia...Where IS Luna?" Jaden asked. Rakaia was still refusing to show his face to anyone or speak to them. Jaden walked over and began shaking his Childhood friend. "This is serious, Luna could be hurt right now" he said irritably.

"She could be lost, hurt...or worse" Rose said as she shuddered at the thought. Alexis patted her on the shoulder.

"C'mon Rakaia, answer us" Jaden said as he continued shaking him. Rakaia grabbed Jaden's arm swiftly and raised his head.

"She..." he took a deep breath and exhaled. "She's been kidnapped " he said.

The expression on everyone's faces began to change except for Jaden who still was looking irritated. "How come you didn't tell us sooner?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you all to make a big deal about it" Rakaia answered. "I have a chance of getting her back...but...the thing is he wants me to Duel for her and your souls" he said.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Duel for our souls?" he repeated. Rakaia nodded and let go of Jaden's arm. "I've agreed to duel him for you and Luna" he said. He wasn't going to tell them about the deal he made with Diablo for information on Crayus's Secret.

Jaden began to grin. "Alright Rakaia...Be sure you get your game on" he said as he and Rakaia fist bumped. Rose and Alexis laughed a bit at seeing them like this. Lucas crossed his arms and smiled at the two of them. His two friends and roomates were getting along as if nothing happened.

"C'mon, let's get some rest...I've got a big day tomorrow" Rakaia said, as he began walking back towards the Slifer Dorm. The rest of the gang followed him.

_Meanwhile at the Obelisk Dorm_

Luna woke up with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied up in ropes. "What the-" she began, but she was cut off.

"Glad to see you're awake" Diablo said with an evil grin. "I was getting worried that I hit you too hard" he said. Luna looked at her kidnapper and the look on her face was replaced by an angry glare.

"You...You're the bastard that knocked us all out" she said angrilly. Diablo smiled even more at this.

"Good thing your memory works as well as your mouth" he said as he sat in front of her. They were in the Obelisk Boys Dorm and It was dark.

"What do you want with me?" Luna questioned.

"Hehehe" Diablo snickered. He got up and put his arms behind his back and began walking around her in a circle.

"Sadly it's not YOU I was ordered to get" he sneered.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Luna asked as her face began to get red with anger.

"Think about it...who would do anything to save you?" he asked, still smiling.

"My friends... You'd better believe you won't get away with this when they find out what you did" she answered.

"There's only one of your friends who'd do anything to get to you, or do anything to see you happy" he said. He was trying to give her a hint and it was working, he watched her face drop.

"Rakaia..." she breathed. "What do you want with him?" she asked, but Diablo began to grin wider and pulled out a green Jewel-necklace from his pocket.

"That's between me and him...Sadly you won't be around for much longer" he answered.

"He'll save me...He'll beat you" she said, glaring at Diablo who was fondling the Jewel on his necklace. He placed it around his neck and dropped his grin, which was replaced with an angry look. He stared deep into Luna's eyes. "I...Am...Not...Someone to underestimate" he snarled at her.

"That little punk couldn't beat me If I dueled with one life point" he said as he pointed the tip of the Jewel at her.

"What're you going to do with me?" she asked, somewhat frightened. The Jewel began to glow a green color and began shining. The shine became a giant green flash of light and then...Diablo began to grin.

"Nothing much...I just got tired of your talking" he said. He began laughing as the Jewel began to glow green. He pointed the light into Luna's lifeless eyes and began laughing even louder.

A portal had opened showing Daemon's face. "Diablo...I trust all is going according to plan?" he asked. Diablo knelt down and answered.

"Of course my lord, the Dragon brat agreed to duel me as planned" he said.

"Excellent...I know that Sarina has failed me just like the rest...but you Diablo are an Elite, I expect nothing but the best from you" he said.

"Of course my Lord and you will recieve it" Daiblo declared. "I've captured his girlfriend and place her soul into this jewel" he finished.

"Excellent...If we didn't have to duel them for their souls, we would have less trouble with their capture" Daemon said.

"Yes sir" Diablo said.

"She will prove most useful to us in this Duel so be sure to keep her like that" Daemon ordered.

"I intend to My Lord" Daiblo answered.

"Remember...you've worked too hard to fail me here...Espeacially against the brother of Crayus" Daemon said.

"I know Master...I'll never forget what happened in the past" Diablo answered. The portal had closed leaving Diablo alone with the souless Luna who was just staring blankly.

_The Next Day_

Rakaia was preparing for his Duel against Diablo with Rose and Jaden as his practice partners. He was doing better than usual.

"And I'll have Red Eyes attack your Monster...Which means I win" Rakaia said to his opponent who was Rose. She smiled despite her loss.

"You're good, I had a set strategy and everything" she said as she and Rakaia picked up their cards. "No wonder Jaden believes you can win so much" she said.

"I have to win... I've gotta get Luna back" Rakaia said. Alexis came over and placed her deck down. "Alright Rakaia let's see how you do against ME" she said competitively.

Jaden had walked over to where Lucas was laying down. "Luke, I know you must be nervous" he said. Lucas stared at him and gave a nervous laugh.

"Who me? I'm not nervous I'm excited...I mean it's not everyday where bad guys are after you for reasons unknown" he said. Jaden and Rose had sweatdropped anime style at this.

"It's fine Lucas...You've got us for support...Even if you do lose, we've got your back" Jaden said smiling. Lucas dropped the nervous laugh and gave a genuine smile at his friends who were all looking at him.

"If Luna were here she'd say the same thing Jay said...Except maybe better" he said while everyone laughed.

Rakaia's duel with Alexis didn't take so long so he decided to get so fresh air. He got up and stepped outside, It was a sunny day. It probably would have been more peaceful if his classmates weren't soul drained and trapped somewhere.

He walked to the forest which was a short distance from the Slifer Dorm. He hadn't even set foot into the forest when he heard that Voice.

_"The Time is drawing near" _the voice said. It was the voice of Diablo who was talking through one of the trees in the forest.

"I know...and I wanna hurry up and beat you" Rakaia replied.

_"Hehehe your time will come soon, head for the Obelisk Dorm soon, and come Alone" _It repiled.

_"Luna...It's time...I'll get you back today...I just hope your alright" _Rakaia said, clenching his fists tightly. He began running to the Obelisk Dorm.

_Sundown_

Rakaia had reached his destination waiting for the Kidnapping Duelist. He crossed his arms and looked around for the man who took his girlfriend.

"Where are you?" he asked loudly.

_"Hehehe, glad you made it"_ said the voice of Diablo. He rose up from the shadows with Luna next to him.

"First of all, let me tell you how foolish you were to agree to this Duel" Diablo snickered.

"Save it just let her go" Rakaia said coldly. "Becuase If I win... You'd better pray you turn to dust...because if you don't I'll make your life Hell On Earth" Rakaia said. Diablo snickered at the Dragon Duelist's threat.

"You're the same as your brother" he said. At this Rakaia really got angry, he threw down his Jacket and glared at Diablo.

Don't you EVER...COMPARE ME TO HIM!" he shouted, causing a white aura to slightly surround him.

_Meanwhile with the Gang_

"What's taking Rakaia so long?" Alexis questioned, running a hand through her hair. "A walk doesn't usually take half an hour" she said, looking at Jaden.

"Maybe he got kidnapped too?" Rose blurted.

"No way, Rakaia's too tough for that" Jaden answered. "Unless he...Oh No!" he said, getting to his feet. "He must have gone to Duel that shadow guy!" he said. They all rushed out of the Slifer Dorm and began running.

"Where could he have gone?" Alexis asked. Jaden didn't answer he was focusing on something. He was sensing Rakaia's aura and heightened emotions.

"He's somewhere over there!" Jaden yelled. They all made a turn and began sprinting in Rakaia's direction. They were getting closer to him.

"I see them!" Alexis said, making them all run faster.

They had reached the Obelisk Dorm after another few minutes of running. But they didn't see Rakaia or Diablo, instead they heard Rakaia's voice shouting angrilly at someone.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Rakaia's voice sounded.

They stopped after reaching Rakaia and Diablo who was laughing at the tears coming from Rakaia's eyes. Jaden approached his childhood friend.

"Rakaia what's the matter?" he asked as Rakaia lowered his head with his Duel Disk activated. Alexis was the first to notice.

"Jaden!...Look at Luna!" she yelled in alarm. They all turned and looked at Luna, whose eyes were blank and souless.

"What happened? What did he do to her?" Jaden asked. Rakaia lifted his head and glared at Diablo. "He put her soul in that Damn Necklace!" he said angrilly, pointing at the Jewel Necklace that was around Diablo's neck.

"She was getting annoying so I thought I'd shut her up" Diablo snickered. "Speaking of annoying, didn't I tell you to come alone?" he said to Rakaia.

"I DID, they found me somehow" he answered.

Diablo shrugged and snickered at this. "Oh well, doesn't really matter I'll be taking your souls either way" he said pointing at them all. "And you'll live the same life as this one here" he said pointing at Luna.

Rakaia gritted his teeth. "You're...Going...down!" he said angrilly.

Diablo snickered. "I've been waiting for this...so bring it on!" he challenged.

He took a Rock and expanded it into the shape of a Duel Disk.

"Lets Go" Rakaia challenged as his Duel Disk lit up.

* * *

**Will Rakaia get Luna back?**

**Will Diablo get more than one soul today?**

**Will Luna's Soul be set free?**

**And what connection does Diablo have with Crayus? **

**Read & Review to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14: Rakaia vs Diablo Part 2

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**I'm going to try and pull through with this story. The people who reviewed and replied to me I thank you kindly.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Rakaia vs Diablo Part 2_

_Rakaia  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Diablo  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"I'll be making the first move" Diablo declared as he drew his card. He looked at his hand and grinned. "Do you know why I joined the Six?" he asked. Rakaia who was still emotionally troubled didn't answer and glared at him.

"Aww C'mon Rakaia, don't be like that" he taunted. But Rakaia didn't respond at all, he just continued his deadly glare. Diablo snickered at the Dragon Duelist.

"Ok...I see how it is, First I'll summon my Rock Titan in Attack mode!" he said, as his rocklike soldier appeared in front of him.

_Rock Titan  
LV: 6  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1900  
Effect: If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face up attack position. If you Special Summon this card in this way it's original ATK is halved._

"Then I'll summon my Jewel Warrior in Attack mode!" he said. An emerald colored human like monster was standing next to his Titan in a column of green light.

_Jewel Warrior  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: This Card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Earth monster on the field._

"And since I've got an Earth monster his Attack becomes 2000" Diablo said. He watched his monster grow small spikes from around It's body.

_Jewel Warrior ATK 1700-2000_

"And I'll place a card facedown to end my turn" he said.

"C'mon Rakaia, show this guy what you're made of" Jaden cheered.

Rakaia drew his card and glared at Diablo. "I hope you enjoy your time in this world...Because you won't be here for long" he declared.

"Strong words from such a weak Insect" Diablo sneered. "Show me what you've got" he taunted.

"I summon my Red Eyes B. Chick in Attack mode" Rakaia said.

_Red Eyes B. Chick  
LV: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 500  
Effect: By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

"And I'm using his effect, so get ready...because I summon my Red Eyes B. Dragon!" Rakaia shouted. Red Eyes B. Chick dissapeared and in it's place stood a bigger more powerful monster.

_Red Eyes B. Dragon  
LV: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

"Whoa!" Lucas said. "I had no Idea he was this good...I'll have to duel him one day" he declared.

"Yep that's Rakaia for ya" Jaden said.

Alexis smiled along with Rose. Rakaia was still glaring daggers into his opponent. "Say goodbye to your Titan, because I'm Attacking it right now!" he said.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" he commanded as his signature monster roared in front of him and launched it's most powerful attack, creating a massive explosion.

After the smoke cleared Diablo chuckled.

"Hehehe, you really are his brother" he said. "Nobody uses Dragons like A Meiyo" he finished, as Rakaia still glared at him.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" Rakaia said coldly.

_Rakaia  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon  
Graveyard: 1_

_Diablo  
LP: 2700  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Jewel Warrior  
Graveyard: 1_

"My draw" Diablo said, picking up his card.

"I'll activate the Card that'll win me your Girlfriend's soul...Demonic Earth Seal!" he said as he was enveloped in a gold colored circle.

_Demonic Earth Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continous  
Effect: This Card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell Cards. Earth Attribute Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Battle._

"I'll also summon another Jewel Warrior to the field" he said as another Emerald-Man appeared on his side of the field.

"And I'm Activating my trap, Earthbound Cage!" he said.

_Earthbound Cage  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Your opponent cannot Declare an Attack until after your next turn._

"He's trying to stop Rakaia's attacks so he can get more Earth monsters on his side of the field" Rose said.

"And I think I'll end my turn with one more facedown" Diablo said.

Rakaia looked at Luna who was staring ahead with blank eyes. _"Don't worry Luna...I'm gonna kill this bastard for doing that to you" _he said.

"I draw!" he said. He looked at his card, and looked at Diablo. "You really think that Trap's gonna stop me?" he asked.

"That was the Idea" Diablo answered, in an annoyed tone.

"I activate my Spell Card, Inferno Fire Blast!" he said.

_Inferno Fire Blast  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Select 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field to activate this card. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the selected "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack during this turn._

Red Eyes launched a ball of red energy at Diablo, causing an explosion and lowering his Life Points.

"I see the Dog has more bite than Bark" he said, as the smoke cleared.

"Rakaia's not playing around" Jaden said. "If he keeps this up we'll have Luna back with no problem" he grinned.

"I end my Turn" Rakaia announced.

_Rakaia  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon  
Graveyard: 1_

_Diablo  
LP: 300  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Jewel Warrior x2  
Graveyard: 2_

Diablo drew his card and began Laughing despite the difference in Life Points.

"I wanna thank you for entertaining me...But this duel is over" he said. Rakaia still was unfazed by Diablo's words.

"And why's that?" Rakaia asked.

"Because I'm upgrading my Demonic Seal to It's Second Stage!" Diablo announced.

"Go ahead" Rakaia said coldly.

"I activate my Demonic Earthbound Seal!" he said.

_Demonic Earthbound Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: This card can only be used if you control a Demonic Earth Seal. Once per turn select one Earth monster on your Side of the field and gain Life Points equal to it's Attack points. _

"And now I'll sacrifice my two Jewel Warriors to summon my Gaia the Earth Demon!" he said.

The two monsters were enveloped in a column of Gold Light and in their place stood a huge Gold statue-like monster. _**(Picture a Gold colored Regigigas from Pokemon with four green emeralds sticking out from it's chest)**_

_Gaia the Earth Demon  
LV: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: This card can only be summoned if you control a Demonic Earthbound Seal. This Card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Earth monster in your Graveyard._

The gigantic monster Roared as it's ATK and DEF went up by 1200 each.

_ATK: 2600-3800  
DEF: 2200-3400_

"Now I'll Attack Your Red Eyes, Go! Attack with Colossal Fist!" he commanded. His monster pulled back It's clenched fist and thrust it straight into Red Eyes chest, destroying it.

"Oh no, that was Rakaia's favorite monster" Alexis said, covering her face from the dust the impact from the punch created.

As the dust settled Rakaia was shown unfazed once again except his Red Eyes wasn't destroyed. It was also unfazed, flying in front of Rakaia roaring angrilly.

"How did you-?" Diablo began.

"I used Call of The Haunted the instant my Red Eyes was destroyed...You see unlike you I care about others" he said, looking at his souless Girlfriend.

"Aww how touching...But you're wrong I USED to care about others" he said. "I'll use my Seal effect to gain Life Points back and end my turn" he finished.

_Diablo's LP: 300- 4100_

"Then it's my turn" Rakaia said. He looked at his hand for a moment and then looked at Luna, and finally Diablo. "What do you mean you USED TO care about others?" he asked.

"Hehe...It all started when I met your beloved older brother" he began. "We were once friends, we were young, and great duelists,he helped me earn the nick nickname...'Diablo' and somehow caught up in a conflict between gangs and the law...He and I managed to escape we were the the lucky ones...Our friends on the other hand...well lets just say their resting in peace." he said, he had Rakaia's full attention.

"We were both approached by a man named Dante who offered us power beyond our Wildest dreams...We were both to be recruited as his Shadow Stalkers...But Crayus got greedy and he...he...he killed me and he killed MY GIRLFRIEND as a test of his power" Diablo finished.

Rakaia's eyes went wide. "Then why are you after ME?" he asked. "Crayus did this to you..Not me" he said.

Diablo glared at Rakaia who had dropped his own glare. "Because if I couldn't have revenge on him, I'd have revenge on the next best thing...his beloved little brother" he said.

"But I hated Crayus too" Rakaia said in his defense. "He killed my family and left me for dead...Just so he could have more power" he finished.

"Enough talk you little liar" Diablo snarled. "Make your move so I can finsh what I started" he said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Rakaia's in trouble!**

**Can he overcome this Duel and save Luna?**

**Will Luna and Jaden have to give up their souls?**

**And why does Diablo blame Rakaia for Crayus's actions?**

**Read, Review, & Reply thank you kindly.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rakaia vs Diablo Part 3

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**I'm going to try and pull through with this story. The people who reviewed and replied to me I thank you kindly.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Rakaia vs Diablo Part 2_

Rakaia had snapped out of his angry daze. He was shocked to hear that there was somebody elses life aside from his that his brother, Crayus had ruined. Rakaia couldn't help but feel sorry for his opponent. He still thought about defeating him since he had kidnapped Luna, but deep down he couldn't help but feel empathy for Diablo.

"I draw" Rakaia said, as he picked up his card and looked at his hand. _"That Gaia Demon could be a problem...I'll have to destroy it before Red Eyes gets attacked again" _he thought.

"I play my Spell Card Polymerization and I'll Fuse the Lord of D. in my hand and the Divine Dragon in my hand to summon King Dragun!" he shouted, as he sent the two monsters to the graveyard.

_King Dragun  
__LV: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1100  
Effect: "Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"  
Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

Diablo dropped his glare and chuckled at the Dragon Duelist. "You're just like your brother...Sacrificing things for more power" he said, eyeing Rakaia's Fusion Monster.

"I already told you I'm nothing like him!" Rakaia said irritably.

"Don't give me that...all you Meiyo's care about is power not people" Diablo said. "My Girlfriend wasn't the only person Crayus killed...He killed my Brother as a demonstration of his power before he killed my Girlfriend" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rakaia told his opponent. "Really I am...I had no idea Crayus ruined somebody else's life" he finished.

Lucas who was somewhat confused and afraid to ask Rakaia about his family and past had a look on his face as if he was lost. Jaden was the only one noticed this.

"Rose...Lucas...I'm case you're wondering Crayus was Rakaia's older brother" he said, while Lucas and Rose looked at Jaden.

"He's the reason Rakaia's parents are dead" Alexis interjected. "He killed Rakaia's parents when Rakaia was little, just to try to gain their family's power" she finished.

"It seems your friends know more about the traitorous family you come from" Diablo snarled. "I had a feeling Crayus was gonna kill them" he finished.

"I'll...I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" Rakaia said, he was getting distracted. He wondered if Diablo had known more about his brother than what he was telling him, he also kept looking at Luna. He looked into her blank eyes but she wasn't looking back, he wondered how long Diablo could keep her like this.

"It's my turn!" Diablo yelled at the Dragon Duelist, snapping him out of his daze.

_Rakaia  
LP: 2600  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon, King Dragun  
Graveyard: 1_

_Diablo  
LP: 4100  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Gaia the Earth Demon  
Graveyard: 2_

"It's my draw" Diablo said, drawing his card. "And I'm activating the Field Spell Jeweled Paradise" he said, as he placed the card down. The field had changed into a colisseum with Green Jeweled Pillars"

_Jeweled Paradise  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Field  
__Effect: Once per turn send a number of Earth monsters from your Deck to the graveyard equal to the Level of one Earth monster on the field. Draw 1 card for every 2 monsters that were sent from the deck to the graveyard._

"Oh no...This means his Titan will get stronger every turn" Alexis explained.

"C'mon Rakaia, win this and get Luna back!" Jaden cheered.

"I don't think It'll be that easy" Diablo said. "You see for every turn you fail to defeat me, I'll keep her soul deeper implanted in that necklace until It glows Red" he said.

"What happens when that thing glows Red?" Rakaia asked. Diablo snickered at the Dragon Duelist. "It'll stay around her neck forever...even I won't be able to remove it" he explained.

"WHAT?" Rakaia and the gang said in shock.

"You heard me" Diablo said. "Think of it this way...Your brother took MY girlfriend and MY brother...so In a way I'll be doing the same" he snickered.

"Why...Why are you doing this to me?" Rakaia asked as he fell to his knees in shock. "I had nothing to do with what Crayus did to you and your Loved ones...and If I could, I WOULD stop it from happening" Rakaia said.

"It's too late for that...Your fates are SEALED" Diablo snarled at him.

"Now I'll use my Spell's Effect and send Eight monsters from my Deck to the graveyard" he said as the Jeweled Pillars started to glow green. "And you know what that means for your Dragon" he said, looking at Red Eyes.

Gaia roared again as the Emeralds sticking out of it's chest began to glow green with energy. The pendant that Diablo had used on Luna had also started to glow green with energy, as well as Luna's eyes.

_Gaia the Earth Demon_  
_ATK: __3800-7000_  
DEF: 3400-6600

"Now attack that pathetic Dragon with Colossal Fist!" Diablo commanded.

Rakaia got to his feet. "I activate my trap Waboku!" he shouted. The attack had hit a swarm of female preists who shielded Red Eyes from the Giant's Fist.

"Hmph you got Lucky you brat...I'll use my Seal's effect and gain more Life points thanks to it's effect" he declared as the Earth symbol on the ground began to glow even brighter around Diablo.

_Diablo  
__LP: 4100-11100_

"He's got over 8000 Life Points!" Rose said in shock.

"Hehehe I'll end my turn with one facedown card" Diablo declared. Rakaia looked at his Deck and gulped.

"Alright It's my turn!" he declared, drawing a card. "I play the Spell Card Dragon's Egg!" he said.

"Dragon what?" Diablo said. "Don't tell me you think you can beat me with an Egg" he sneered.

"I don't think I can...I KNOW I can" Rakaia responded. "It's effect lets me summon a Level 1 Dragon from my deck in Defense mode and I choose my Draco Shield!" he said as he summoned a little green dragon that had a giant shield attached to It's back.

_Dragon's Egg  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Normal  
__Effect: Special Summon one Level one Dragon type monster from your deck in Defense mode to your side of the field. _

"What good is that little eyesore gonna do for you?" Diablo asked.

_Draco Shield  
__LV: 1  
__Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 1800  
Effect: Dragon Type monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle by a single Attack. _

"It's effect is that you can't destroy any Dragons on my side of the field by battle with a single attack" Rakaia explained.

Diablo gritted his teeth in anger. "You got Lucky this time, you little fool" he snarled.

"I'm also activating my Pot of Greed spell, which let's me draw two cards" Rakaia explained, as he drew.

"Draw all the Cards you want, It won't help you" Diablo declared.

"And now I'll switch my Red Eyes into defense mode and throw down a facedown...so that does it for this turn" Rakaia said, as his monster changed positions.

"Awesome! Now Rakaia's built a good defense" Alexis said.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown" Rakaia finished. Alexis's eyes suddenly widened at Rakaia's side of the field. "Rakaia! You forgot to switch your King Dragun into defense mode!" she shouted.

Rakaia looked at his side of the field and saw his error. "Oh No!" he shouted with a surprised look on his face.

"Hehehe too bad kid...I'm ending this Duel with this next attack" Diablo declared.

"I draw!" he said, drawing his card.

_Rakaia  
LP: 2600  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon, King Dragun, Draco Shield  
Graveyard: 2_

_Diablo  
LP: 11100  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Gaia the Earth Demon  
Graveyard: 2_

"I'll attack your King with my Gaia!" he commanded. His monster Raised a fist and aimed it directly at Rakaia's monster causing a massive explosion.

"Ra...Ra...Kaia" Luna managed to utter.

Diablo was Laughing until the smoke had cleared. It was Rakaia who had both his monsters on the field unharmed.

"What the-?" Diablo managed to say.

"Hehehe, Got you!" Rakaia said with a smirk. "I activated my Trap Draining Shield before your attack reached me" he said.

Diablo's eyes widened as he heard the impact of what Rakaia had said. "That means-" he started.

"Yup...My life points are Almost as High as yours" he smirked.

The gang had all cheered at Rakaia's smart move. "Alright Rakaia!" Rose yelled.

Diablo was clenching his fists tightly. "DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" he shouted, as the cheering had stopped. "A kid like you defending himself against my Gaia...The nerve you have...You and your foolish Brother!" he said angrilly.

"Before I end my turn...I'm using the effect of my Seal and Gaining more life points!" he declared as he was eveloped in the gold light.

"Sorry that's Not gonna happen...I activate my trap Red Eyes Black Stone!" he said. "Instead of gaining Attack points or Life points you Lose them as long as this card and my Red Eyes are on my side of the field" he declared as Diablo's Life points began to drop back to 4100.

_Red Eyes Black Stone  
Trap Card_  
_Type: Normal _  
_Effect: Any effect your opponent activates that Increases Life points or ATK points decreases by the same amount. This Card's effect only applies when you control a Red Eyes B. Dragon on your side of the field._

"I'm done feeling guilty about what Crayus did to you I already told you...I had nothing to do with that" Rakaia declared as Diablo lowered his head. He began to laugh evilly.

"You've got guts...Maybe even more than your brother...But let's see what happens when I do THIS!" he snarled. He raised necklace and threw it on Luna which began to glow green rapidly. "I was restraining this power because it was around MY neck, but now that it's on your souless little girlfriend over there the speed of it's effect will Double!" he shouted.

"Oh no!" The Gang had shouted, including Rakaia.

"Oh yes and Now I'll Introduce you to my best monster...I summon my Soul Jewel Dragon!" Diablo shouted. The sky began to turn black as if getting ready for a Thunderstorm. A green Bolt of Lightning had struck the ground In front of Diablo who was laughing evilly. There was a flash of green Light in whoch everyone had to cover thier Eyes. In It's place stood the same Jeweled Dragon Rakaia had seen in his Vision, It was looking at Rakaia with a depressed look on It's face.

"It's...It's you" Rakaia had whispered.

_Soul Jewel Dragon  
LV: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 3100  
Effect: This Card can be Special Summoned when 10 or more Earth monsters Exist in your Graveyard. When this card is summoned It gains 500 ATK and DEF points for each Earth monster in either players Graveyard. This card cannot be affected by your opponents Trap Cards._

"I'm gonna have to do more than my best to win this" Rakaia said as the Dragon gave a loud Roar.

* * *

**The Dragon Rakaia had seen previously, Finally emerges!**

**Will Rakaia manage to win this Duel?**

**Will Luna be saved?**

**And will the Dragon reveal it's last words to Rakaia?**

**Read & Review to find out. **


	16. Chapter 16: Rakaia vs Diablo Final

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**I'm going to try and pull through with this story. The people who reviewed and replied to me I thank you kindly.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Rakaia vs Diablo Part 3 _

Rakaia stared at his opponents monster in shock. He didn't expect Diablo's favorite card to be the same Dragon he saw in his vision. It was looking down at Rakaia who was wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"Rakaia...C'mon it's your turn!" Rose shouted, waking the Dragon Duelist from his horrified trance. "Right...I draw!" he said.

"I activate my Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted. Several swords had come down from the sky and positioned themselves in front of Diablo's monsters.

_Swords of Reavealing Light  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Normal  
Effect: Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack._

_"Alright...I've got 3 turns to save Luna" _he thought to himself. "I end my turn" he said.

Diablo chuckled evilly at the sight of Rakaia's Field. "You think stopping my Attacks will help you save your little girlfriend over there?" he asked, pointing at the Harpie Duelist who was behind him with a slight green glow in her eyes.

"You're only delaying the inevitable" he said, as he drew a card.

_Rakaia  
LP: 9600  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon, King Dragun, Draco Shield  
Graveyard: 2_

_Diablo  
LP: 4100  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Gaia the Earth Demon, Soul Jewel Dragon  
Graveyard: 2_

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" he said. "It's your move scum".

"Alright, It's my turn" Rakaia said, drawing a card. "Before I make my move I wanna ask you something" he said, as Diablo raised an eyebrow.

"What's that green glow in Luna's eyes?" he asked. Diablo folded his arms and gave a slight smile. "Ahh I see you've noticed it...That glow means her soul is getting even closer to slipping away into Lord Daemon's clutches" he answered, sparking an angry look from Rakaia.

"You know you didn't have to do this" he said. "If you had just challenged me fair and square I would have dueled you with no problem, hell we might have even had fun with it...but for you kidnapping Luna and taking her soul was all you needed to get a duel out of me" he finished. A white Aura began to surface around Rakaia's body.

"I'm going to make sure you don't get away with this" he said. Jaden and the others looked on in surprise as they all saw their friend get angry with his opponent.

"Poor Rakaia" Alexis said, looking at Jaden who was watching the Duel with a solemn expression on his face.

"Alexis...I'd feel the same way if somebody did that to you" Jaden said. "I don't think I'd forgive them either" he finished.

Lucas and Rose took their eyes off the duel for a moment and looked at each other.

"No matter what happens to me, I won't let anything like this happen to you Rose" Lucas said, earning a smile from Rose.

Diablo snorted in disgust. "You and your empty threats, I should've did this from the start...then my comrades would problably have had a better chance of beating you little fools" he snarled.

"Tough Luck" Rakaia said, coldly.

"At least Lord Daemon and Apocalypse will make you fools pay in their place" Diablo shrugged. "Apocalypse will Right the Wrongs you humans have committed against the Earth" he finished.

"You mean like protecting it?" Rakaia retorted. At this remark Diablo had lost some of his cool. "You delinquients don't get it do you?" he asked.

"All you humans are responsible for are, pollution, destruction, violence, greed, and evil" he said. "Apocalypse and Lord Daemon will be the ones to change this world!" he yelled.

"Not all of us are the same!" Rakaia responded with a yell of his own. "I'll place a monster facedown in defense mode along with a facedown and end my turn" he said.

"My turn then" Diablo said, drawing a card.

_Rakaia  
LP: 9600  
Cards in hand: 0  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon, King Dragun, Draco Shield, Unknown Monster  
Graveyard: 6_

_Diablo  
LP: 4100  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Gaia the Earth Demon, Soul Jewel Dragon  
Graveyard: 2_

"I Activate my Field Spell's effect and send monsters to my Graveyard!" he said as every single Jewel on the field began to glow green. Both Diablo's monsters gave a loud Roar as the Jewels on them began to glow.

_Gaia the Earth Demon  
ATK: 7000-111000  
DEF: 6600-106000_

_Soul Jewel Dragon  
ATK: 2800-7800  
DEF: 3100-8100_

"And then I'll be drawing 5 cards!" he said, as he drew from his deck. He looked at his hand for a moment and looked at Rakaia's side of the field.

"You're Lucky I can't destroy your swords, but something I WILL destroy is your Red Eyes!" he said.

"I Activate my Giant Earthshake Trap" he said.

"Giant Earthshake?" Rakaia and the gang said together.

"It's a useful little trap that lets me select a number of attack points my opponents monster has and destroy it" he explained.

_Giant Earthshake  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Declare a number of ATK points. If your opponent controls monsters with the same number of ATK you declared, destroy your opponents monsters. _

"And the amount I'm declaring is 2400" he said.

"But my King's effect means you can't target my Red Eyes" Rakaia argued. But Diablo snickered at this. "Idiot who says it effects just your Red Eyes" he said.

Rakaia's Red Eyes gave a loud Roar before it exploded, as his King Dragun did the same.

"Dammit, don't worry Red Eyes I'll think of something" he said.

"Now I'll end my turn with a couple of facedowns" Diablo said, as he placed two cards facedown.

"Aren't you gonna use your Seal's effect for more life points?" Rakaia asked.

Diablo chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "I've got over 4000 so that's enough, plus I don't think that's wise since I know you've got a facedown, It could be another one of those stones" he explained with a grin.

"It's my turn then" Rakaia said, drawing a card. "And that's bad news for you because It wasn't another stone...I Activate my Birthright Trap!" he said.

_Birthright  
Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

"And guess who's back...My Red Eyes!" Rakaia said, as his Signature monster appeared in front of him Roaring proudly.

"Grrr you and that stupid Dragon" Diablo growled. "I had the same problem with your brother, and now I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he finished.

"Alright! Rakaia's got his Red Eyes back!" Jaden cheered.

"True...but for how long though?" Rose asked. "His opponents monsters both have more Attack than his Red Eyes does" she finshed.

"Don't worry Rose, If I know Rakaia as well as I think then he's got something planned" Jaden said, with a tone of confidence.

"I hope he does...because Luna's eyes are getting greener by the minute" Alexis said, taking a look at her blank eyed best friend.

"And the monster I've been hiding is my Morphing Jar!" Rakaia said as he revealed his monster.

_Morphing Jar  
LV: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 600  
Effect: FLIP: Boh players discard their hands, and then draw 5 cards._

"And his effect is that we both have to discard our cards and get a new hand" Rakaia explained.

Rakaia and Diablo placed their cards ( In Rakaia's case one Card ) into the graveyard slot and drew from their decks.

"Alright! He's got and hand of 5 cards!" Lucas cheered.

"But so does that other guy" Alexis said.

Rakaia looked at his hand for a moment and then at his opponents monster who had shut it's eyes.

_"Rakaia...Rakaia can you hear me?" said a voice in his head._

Rakaia had looked around to see if there was anyone else who was talking, but nobody else was seen.

_"So it's you" Rakaia thought to himself._

_"Yes it is...I'm using my powers to speak to you again" the voice answered._

_"But I can see you on the field and you're not talking" Rakaia thought. _

_"How many Duel Monsters cards do you know can talk during a Duel?" Soul Jewel Dragon said. Rakaia became silent at this for a moment._

_"Ah telepathy...What do you want though?" he asked. _

_"As you can see my holder is Dueling you out of hatred, not as the others dueled your friends" answered the Dragon._

_"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "Listen, If I don't hurry up and win he'll steal Luna's soul and I'm not gonna let that happen!" Rakaia thought to himself angrilly._

_"Calm Down child" Soul Jewel Dragon said warningly. "Ever since he summoned me I've been using as much power as possible to slow down that necklace's effect on her" he said. _

_"But I thought...I thought you were evil" Rakaia said in shock. _

_"No child...my holder on the other hand is...It's not his fault though...His soul has been corrupted by Daemon's lies and his own hatred for your family" Answered the dragon._

_"How can I stop him though?" Rakaia asked. "He keeps making that Demon monster of his so strong" he finished._

_"Rakaia...You are more powerful than you think...You have a power in your deck stronger than anything my holder has" Soul Jewel Dragon answered. "My holder has a limit to his cards and strength that you do not" the Dragon said._

_Rakaia took a minute to respond. "Ok...I'll do my best...And thank you for helping Luna" he said._

_"Remember...You have more power than you know...Trust your Red Eyes..." the dragon said. _

The mental link between Rakaia and the Soul Jewel Dragon on Diablo's side of the field was broken.

"Hey Loser! Are you gonna duel or just stare off into space?" Diablo shouted, growing impatatient.

"I'll place two cards facedown and call It a turn, Jackass" Rakaia said.

"Hmph, took you long enough...let's hurry this up so I can take my souls and my revenge" he said, drawing a card.

_Rakaia  
LP: 9600  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Red Eyes B. Dragon, King Dragun, Draco Shield, Unknown Monster  
Graveyard: 7_

_Diablo  
LP: 4100  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Gaia the Earth Demon, Soul Jewel Dragon  
Graveyard: 7_

"Finally! The time has come for Apocalypse to gain a Soul!" he shouted, an evil grin visible on his face.

"I activate my Final Earth Seal: Demonic Terra Seal!" he shouted.

_Demonic Terra Seal  
Spell Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a Demonic Eartbound Seal. When monsters on your side of the field battle your opponents monsters your monsters gain ATK equal to your opponents monsters Original ATK points._

"Oh no Rakaia!" Jaden said.

"It's Alright...He's still got his swords on the field" Lucas said.

"Not for Long...You see this Trap Card I'm holding?" Diablo asked, showing everyone the Card he was holding. "It's called Dust Tornado...And It let's me destroy one Spell or Trap Card on my opponents side of the field" he explained. "And I think we All know what my target is" he said, pointing at Rakaia's swords.

"I end my turn...Your friend and your little girlfriend's souls will be mine on my next turn" he said, grinning evilly.

_"Rakaia..." Soul Jewel Dragon said. He didn't get a response._

_"Rakaia...You must Draw this card or Apocalypse will be closer to regaining power!" he warned._

_"I know...It's all up to me" Rakaia said._

"Alright...I hope you've said your prayers...because I'm ending this one way or another" Rakaia said as he placed his hand on his deck.

_"Please...Let me Draw this...For Luna!" _he thought as the Aura that was surrounding him focused itself into the card on top of his deck.

Alexis crossed her fingers, Jaden gritted his teeth, Lucas clenched his fists and Rose had shut her eyes.

"I Draw!" he shouted as he picked up the glowing white card.

Everyone began looking at Rakaia in surprise. Rakaia looked at the card he was holding...And grinned. "This is the end...FOR YOU!" he said, as Diablo raised an eyebrow.

"I activate my Spell Heavy Storm!" Rakaia said. "That means All Spell and Trap cards on both sides of the field are destroyed" he explained as the Field Spell, the Earth Seal's, and Diablo's two facedown cards were destroyed, Along with Rakaia's Swords of Revealing Light.

Diablo laughed out loud at the move Rakaia had just made. "You little fool, You've destroyed the only thing that stopped me from attacking...even though I was gonna destroy it anyways" he said.

"Oh no, he's Right...Without Swords of Revealing Light that guy can Attack again" Alexis said. "And If he's gonna win he'd better hurry...Luna's eyes are getting worse" Alexis said, bringing their attention to the Harpie Duelist who's eyes were glowing green with a reddish tint to them.

"Don't worry Lex he will" Jaden said.

"What makes you so sure?" Lucas asked. Jaden chuckled and crossed his arms. "Just watch and see" he said.

"The second Spell I'm Activating is my Lightning Vortex!" he said. "And you know what that means for your monsters" Rakaia said, grinning as he discarded a card from his hand.

Lightning came down from the Darkened skies and struck both Diablo's Demon and his Dragon, destroying them both. Diablo's face became red and angry at this. "You little bastard! I'll make you pay next turn with the Monster Reborn Card I have in my hand" he snarled, as Rakaia chcuckled.

"You won't destroy me this turn, even if your Red Eyes attacks me Directly" Diablo said.

"Don't Worry I'm going to Attack you with something stronger, I Activate my last Spell Card... Soul of the Black Knight!" he said, as his Red Eyes began to glow with white energy from within It's body.

_Soul of the Black Knight  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: This Card can only be activated if you control 1 face-up Red Eyes B. Dragon. Pay Life points until you have 50 left. Tribute 1 Red Eyes B. Dragon and Special Summon from your hand, deck or Graveyard 1 Red Eyes B. Knight._

The white energy shone so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes, including Luna. Red Eyes B. Dragon was gone, but in it's place stood a black knight with a large black sword and shield. The sword's helm had Red Eyes face and mouth, with the sword sticking out of the mouth. The shield was large and had a Black Dragon with Red Eyes engraved onto it. The knight was clad in pitch black armor and had a cloak where Red Eyes's Wings used to be. **( Picture the monster Dark Blade, but with the description on the top ).**

"Meet my friend the Red Eyes B. Knight" Rakaia said as his monster unsheathed his sword.

"Red Eyes...Black Knight?" Diablo said in awe. "Changing your monsters name and appearance won't give you an advantage" he said.

_Red Eyes B. Knight  
LV: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2400  
Effect: This Card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This Card can only be summoned by activating 'Soul of the Black Knight' and tributing 1 Red Eyes B. Dragon you control. Once per turn you may remove from play 1 Dragon Type Monster from either Players Graveyard and Gain the removed monster's ATK and DEF points and the selected monster's Effect. If this card is destroyed by a Card Effect you may Special Summon it to your side of the field by removing from play 1 Dragon type monster in your Graveyard._

"Oh I know...and I'll use my monster's Special Abillity and Remove your Soul Jewel Dragon from play to gain his ATK and DEF points, not to mention his abillity" Rakaia said.

"You WHAT?" Diablo shouted. Red Eyes B. Knight stabbed his blade into the ground and the same Green Light that surrounded Diablo's monsters before, rose up and Surrounded the Blade in the shape of the Dragon.

_Red Eyes B. Knight  
ATK: 3000-5800-13600  
DEF: 2400-5500-13600_

"You should've never dragged Luna or her Soul into this" Rakaia said as his monster began to glow with a Red Aura. Diablo's eyes widened in shock.

"So this was the power that Crayus failed to realize" he said in terror.

"GO RAKAIA!" shouted the gang.

"Time to end it...Go Red Eyes Knight, Attack with Inferno Soul Slash!" he commanded. Red Eyes put it's hand onto the energy charged blade it was holding and charged it with more power. He swung the energy blade and released it in the form of a Giant Crescent Wave. **( Picture a Black, Red and Green Getsuga Tensho from Bleach ).**

Before the Crescent wave had hit him Diablo had closed his Eyes. "You were right Crayus...this kid is pretty strong...Don't worry...I'll be with you soon...Lauren" he said.

The Attack had hit Diablo directly, leaving a giant mark in the ground, along with a pile of ashes. When the smoke had cleared Rakaia had walked up to Luna who was laying down as if unconcious. He pulled the necklace from her neck and started shaking her. The gang had run over to see if their friend was ok.

"Luna...Luna...C'mon Luna get up" Rakaia said. But she didn't move no matter how many times he said her name or shook her. "C'mon Luna you can't have lost your soul!" he said, as he started shaking her even more. After a moment he stopped and turned away as he lowered his head.

"Dammit...The stupid six aren't getting away with this" he said, as tears began falling out his eyes. He started to cry until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tears...For me? How sweet" said a familiar voice. Rakaia turned around and saw Luna with a hand on his shoulder and a smile on her face. She and Rakaia broke into a hug with the gang all smiling beside them.

"Do you know what this means?" Alexis asked everyone. There was a short moment of silence.

"It means there's one Last member of the Elemental Six Left to beat" Luna said. Everyone nodded, even Lucas had nodded as he took a gulp of fear. It was clear that he was nervous.

Rakaia had felt something in his deck. He removed it from the Duel Disk and looked at his cards. What he saw nearly made him pass out with excitement. It was the Soul Jewel Dragon Diablo used on him.

"Alright guys...Let's Do This!" Jaden said as they began walking to where the Chancellor's Office was located.

_Meanwhile at Daemon's Lair_

Daemon was sitting on a throne watching the gang walk from a portal he'd opened. He'd seen the entire Duel between Rakaia and his most trusted soldier.

"So Diablo has fallen" he said, looking around the room.

"It's gotten quite lonely around here" he said, as he closed the portal and got off the throne.

"But Alas...I knew this time would come...Lucas Black...You are MY PREY" he said, as he began laughing to himself.

* * *

**Rakaia won and Luna's Alright!**

But what about Lucas's nerves?

**Will he be able to find the courage to save his friends?**

**Will his dark power interfere?**

**Will Daemon prove to be a tougher opponent than expected?**

**And will Lucas be able to defeat him and save Duel Academy? **

**Read & Review to find out. Stay tuned faithful Readers!**


	17. Chapter 17: Daemon's Invitation

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**It's been hell lately I've been trying to find a job and I've suffered a loss recently, so excuse me If I've acted differently to some of you, It's been rough lately.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End_

Lucas and the others were headed towards the Chancellors office on their way for the Final Duel to start. Lucas began walking slower, which had worried everyone else.

"C'mon Lucas it's only one last duel" Rakaia urged, pushing his friend by the shoulders and making him walk forward.

"Yeah that's true" Lucas muttered.

"Come on Lucas you can do this, even Rakaia won his Duel" Alexis said.

"Yeah she's right even I won my...Hey wait a minute!" Rakaia shouted, making everybody else laugh in response.

"Those Seal's they all used were a real problem though" Luna said.

"No kidding" Alexis said. "They've got deadly effects that put the user at a real advantage" she finished, as everyone else nodded.

"Seal or No Seal, Lucas here'll show them what dueling really is" Jaden declared slapping on Lucas's back, making him cough.

It took about 5 to 10 minutes for them to reach the building where Chancellor Sheppard's Office was located. They all stood outside as they saw a dark Demonic Glow eminating from the top of the building.

"This is it" Luna said. "Good luck Lucas" she said, hugging him in friendly manner.

"Yeah man, Good Luck" Rakaia said, as Lucas and Luna broke apart he shook his friend's hand.

"You know what I'm going to say" Alexis giggled. She went over and also hugged the Fire Duelist.

"Go get your game on!" Jaden said, doing his signature pose.

"Good Luck Lucas" Rose said with a smile, she also hugged him.

Lucas who was feeling pretty confident walked forward, looked back, and gave the gang a thumbs up and a grin. "I'll do my best guys...You can count on me" he said, but as he reached the door a dark portal began to open in front of him, causing the gang to run forward.

The portal had shown Lucas's Grandfather who was lying down and bruised in multiple spots. This had widened everyone else's but mostly Lucas's eyes with shock. "Grandpa!" he shouted, as if trying to call him from the portal.

The portal's view had changed to show a man with an evil grin on his face. The man who was grinning was none other than Daemon.

"I've noticed your grandfather was taking a nap" he said, smirking. "You have no be careful not to leave the elderly alone" he taunted.

Lucas gritted and clenched his fists in fury. "You bastard! What have you done to my Grandpa?" he asked angrilly, as Rakaia and the others glared at Daemon.

"I simply taught him a lesson about how he shouldn't have his grandson and his friends messing up my plans" he said with an evil smile.

"If he dies I swear I'll do more than just Duel you!" Lucas threatened.

"I'll even help him" Rakaia said in anger. "Nobody hits an old man If I have anything to say about it" he finished.

Daemon chuckled evilly, the smile hadn't faded from his face one bit. "You fools and your idle threats mean nothing to me" he declared. "The only thing that matters now Is that Apocalypse will soon be revived" he said.

"But how? You can't revive that thing unless you beat Lucas or the Six of us" Luna said.

"And I seriously doubt that you'll beat Lucas" Rose said.

Daemon still had the same evil look on his face. "I don't have to defeat anyone...I can simply give up MY soul to revive it" he said, shocking everyone else.

"Then why would you have your comrades duel us for our souls?" Alexis asked.

"Becuase dear child, I was only playing a game with you all" he said. "I wouldn't call them comrades of mine...The word I'm searching for is Pawns" he finished, earning an angry look from everyone else. "I simply used them to do my dirty work...I don't want to have to give up MY body and soul to revive Apocalypse" he explained.

He then pointed at Rakaia. "Who do you think It was who implanted the false memory into Diablo about being killed by your older brother?" he asked.

"And you" he said pointing at Jaden. "Who do you think it was who lied to Sarina about finding worthy opponents?" he asked.

Lucas was beyond angry, his face was beginning to turn red and a Black Aura was surfacing itself around him very slowly. "So you've been Lying and hurting people just so you wouldn't have to give anything up?" he asked angrilly.

Daemon nodded with an even bigger smile on his face. "Of course" he said, as if it was nothing to be serious about.

"People like you don't even deserve to exist!" Rakaia shouted. "That's not what a true Leader does!" he said.

Daemon began yawning as if he had grown bored with the conversation they were all having. "Lucas Black" he said, pointing at the Fire Duelist. "You are to meet me back here at midnight so we can end this" he declared.

The sky was getting darker and darker. "Believe me...I will" Lucas said, as the Aura around him dissapated. The portal had closed with the sound of Daemon's laughter echoing throughout it.

"Grandpa" Lucas had muttered, before he began sprinting as fast as possible to where the helicopter was located. The rest of the gang had followed him. After about 10 minutes of running they had finally reached the Helicopter and saw Lucas's Grandfather laying down with a large bruise on his head. Lucas, Jaden, and Rakaia helped the old man into the Helicopter and placed him down. Luna put her hand on his wrist and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive but he's just knocked out" she said.

"Who's knocked out?" grunted a weak voice. It was Lucas's Grandfather, who was turning to his oldest grandson.

"What happened to you?" Lucas asked, tears building in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Grandpa Black was sitting down in the pilot's seat reading a magazine when he saw the sky changed from sunset to a Dark color. It was the duel between Rakaia and Diablo. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and stepped out of the helicopter. _

_He began walking to where he saw the green light until he saw a portal in front of him open and a man step out of it. The man who had stepped out of the portal was the leader of the Elemental Six...Daemon._

_"I assume you're the one behind all of this" Grandpa Black said, as he glared at the man._

_Daemon had began to chuckle, an evil look visible on his face. "You assume correctly Mr. Black" he said. "Your grandson and his friends are making things very interesting for me" he grinned. _

_"You won't defeat him as easily as you think" declared the elder man. "He's got power that you couldn't even dream of" he said. _

_Daemon lost his grin and replaced it with a glare, he extended his hand as if he was pushing someone **( Picture Pain's Almighty Push from Naruto Shipudden ) **and pulled Lucas's Grandfather towards him and gavehim a strong punch to the head, causing him to bleed and fall to the ground._

_"Why you-" he was cut off from several kicks to the stomach and head by Daemon who was glaring the whole time. After a few minutes of violence Daemon stopped, turned away and began walking. _

_"Ah I see Diablo's got the boy on the ropes" he said to himself, not noticing the old man coughing in pain. He turned around and looked at Lucas's Grandfather. _

_"This was a parting gift for young Lucas" he said as he waved his hand and created a portal out of thin air. "Rest assured...You will not see your grandson alive after our duel...but until then farewell" he said, walking into the portal causing it to close._

_End of Flashback_

"That's what happened" coughed Lucas's Grandfather. Lucas clenched his fists in anger, he was no longer afraid to duel Daemon, he'd rather fight or die than watch the ones he love be tormented.

"Don't worry gramps...I'll put an end to this" Lucas declared, making his Grandpa smile. He reached into his pocket and took out 5 cards. "Gifts from your brothers" he coughed, handing the cards to Lucas. Lucas took out his deck and added the cards to his deck.

"Make...me...Proud" his grandfather said, before he lost conciousness. Luna and the others took a look at Lucas, who had a new look in his eyes.

**(Number One's One Else from Bleach begins to play in the background) **

"Let's Go" he said, as they all stepped out of the helicopter and began running towards Chancellor Sheppard's office.

After 5 minutes of running they had reached their destination and opened the door. The place was changed in Daemon's image, there were demonic statues and torches being lit with blue fire. Lucas was the first to get into the elevator that took him to the Chancellor's Office, after a moment of thinking to himself he stepped out and saw Daemon who was on his throne clapping his hands slowly.

"Ahh welcome young Lucas...To the Beginning of the End of your life" he smirked. Lucas didn't respond, instead he glared at his opponent and activated his duel disk.

"You are going DOWN!" he said angrilly.

Daemon had gotten off his throne and created a duel disk from the blue flames surrounding them. "We shall see" he said, smirking evilly and activating it.

* * *

**The Final Duel is about to begin!**

**Does Lucas have what It takes to win?**

**What will happen to his Grandfather?**

**And will he stop Apocalypse's Revival?**

**Read & Review **


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Duel Part 1

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**I may not be continuing this story due to the Lack of Reviews & Replies I Get. **

**It's been hell lately I've been trying to find a job and I've suffered a loss recently, so excuse me If I've acted differently to some of you, It's been rough lately.**

**Right now I'm doing my best to work through this and be myself, please visit my site sometime.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Darkness to Darkness Part 1_

The Duel's between the Elemental Six and Duel Academy's students were about to come to an end. Lucas, who had traveled with his new friends, watching them defeat members of the organization had finally had his turn to duel. But his opponent was not only the last member of the Elemental Six, but the strongest member, and their Leader.

Lucas was glaring daggers into his opponent, who was smirking at the Fire Duelist. "Let's do this" Lucas growled, through gritted teeth.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Daemon  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"I'll be making the first move" Daemon declared, drawing a card and adding it to his hand. He took a moment to make his move after looking at the cards he was holding.

"First I'll Summon my Demonic Servant in defense mode" he declared, as his monster appeared in front of him in a circle of purple flames.

_Demonic Servant  
LV: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 900  
Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard add 1 "Demonic" Card from your deck to your hand._

"And then I'll play two facedowns to make things fun" he said, smirking. "Your move" he said.

Lucas drew a card from his deck and looked at the monster in front of his opponents field. _"I don't know much about these Demon cards they use, except for the fact that they can't be destroyed that easily" _he thought to Himself.

He took a glance at his own hand and returned his gaze to his opponent's monster. "I'll summon my Blazing Inpachi in Attack Mode!" he said, as a circle of bright Orange Flames appeared on his side of the field.

_Blazing Inpachi  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 0  
Description: A wicked wooden spirit now burning in flames. It's fire attack is powerful, but it will soon be nothing but ashes._

Daemon chuckled lightly as the Lucas's monster appeared on his side of the field. "Sorry to dissapoint you but I activate my Trap Card, Bottomless Trap Hole!" he declared.

_Bottomless Trap Hole  
__Trap Card  
__Type: Normal  
__Effect: When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, destroy and remove from play the monster(s)._

Lucas's monster had suddenly vanished from his side of the field, leaving him with no monsters.

"Dammit! I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn" he finished

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Daemon  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Demonic Servant  
Graveyard: 0_

Daemon drew his card and began smirking again. "Do you know what happens when you kill a Demon?" he asked.

"What happens?" Lucas asked in response.

"You have to deal with a stronger one than before" Daemon answered. "I'll sacrifice my loyal Servant to summon my Demonic Commander" he said, as his previous monster dissapeared and replaced itself with a Soldier in dark armor, wielding a spear.

_Demonic Commander  
LV: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: Once per turn you may summon one Demonic Soldier from your deck to your side of the field. This card gaiins 500 ATK for each Demonic Soldier on your side of the field, or in the Graveyard._

"And since my Servant has left the field I'm allowed to add 1 Demonic card from my deck to my hand" Daemon said, searching through his deck for the card he was looking for.

"Too bad your Commander won't be sticking around for too long, I activate my own Bottomless Trap Hole!" Lucas said. The Demonic Commander also dissapeared in the same way Lucas's Blazing Inpachi did.

"Hmph...It doesn't matter...because the card I'm adding to my hand is my Demonic Darkness Seal!" he declared, showing Lucas the card. He snickered at the look on Lucas's face. "But don't worry" he said "I won't play this card until my next turn".

"Why?...If you have a chance to beat me I'm advising you to take it" Lucas said. "Because if you don't...I'll make sure you never get another".

"I'll make a note of that" Daemon chuckled. The eye on his shirt began to glow a white color which slightly brightened the room.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, covering his face with one hand from the light.

Daemon didn't immediately answer him, he was gazing into the eye as if he was speaking with someone.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Lucas shouted, breaking Daemon's gaze.

"It seems that the Eye of Apocalypse acknowledges you a a worthy soul and opponent" he answered.

"Eye of Apocalypse?" Lucas repeated.

"Yes you fool, I've noticed that your ears work" he snickered, earning a glare from Lucas. "This is how Apocalypse and I communicate".

"Guess I'll be stopping that tonight" Lucas said. "Now make your move".

"Heheh...I'll just pass for now" Daemon chuckled.

Lucas drew a card, and noticed that it was one of the Dark colored cards he had taken before he left. He glared at Daemon once more. "I told you if you have a chance of beating me or giving yourself an edge you'd better take it" Lucas said, looking at his hand.

"I summon my second Blazing Inpachi" he said, as his monster appeared in front of him. "Now Attack him Directly!" Lucas commanded. Blazing Inpachi drew back it's fist and released a flaming punch into Daemon, damaging his Life Points.

_Daemon  
__LP: 4000-2150_

Daemon emerged from the smoke looking unscathed. "Well played young Lucas...Well played" he said, clapping his hands very slowly. "But to bad for you, I'm activating my second trap, Dark Medicine" he said.

_Dark Medicine  
__Trap Card  
__Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate only once you take Battle Damage from you opponents card. Discard 1 card and regain Life Points equal to Double the amount of damage you took._

"Dark Medicine?" Lucas repeated, as Daemon discarded 1 card from his hand.

"Yes, You see it's useful little trap that allows me to regain double the damage I took from a battle this turn" he explained.

_Daemon  
__LP: 2150-4000-5850_

"Damn, I should've seen that coming" Lucas muttered angrilly. "I'll end my turn" he said.

_Meanwhile at the Elevator_

The Gang was still waiting on the Elevator to take them to Lucas's Duel, but nothing was happening. Rakaia was pacing himself back and forth while everyone else was standing still or leaning against the wall.

"Dammit this is taking forever" Rakaia said, angrilly. "Lucas could be in serious trouble as we speak".

"Don't worry, he's a better duelist than we think" Rose said. "Remember his grandpa said something about him having more power than Daemon could dream of?" she asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah...I wonder what he meant by it though" she said, placing her hand under her chin.

"Well there was one moment where I was dueling and Lucas had gotten angry" she said, getting Alexis and Luna's attention.

"Yeah, that was strange" Jaden said.

Rose nodded and continued what she had to say. "This guy Adam was good, but he never kept his mouth shut...He kept talking about how humans were only diseases and how that thing Apocalypse would cleanse the World" she said, as everybody's eyes were on her. "Lucas had gotten angry and his Aura had felt different...It was Dark and Cold" she described, crossing her arms. "It was kind of...Evil" she finished.

"Shira and Zack said something similar" Luna said, with widened eyes. "Remember Alexis?" she asked. Alexis nodded and began speaking.

"Yeah...They both said that Lucas was something like a Key to their plans" she answered. "They said he was the important part of their goal".

Everyone had worried expression on their faces, except for Jaden who was grinning. "It doesn't really make a difference" he said, earning stares from the rest of the gang.

"Because Lucas is gonna beat that guy and help us save the world" he said, doing his signature pose. Everyone began to smile at how Jaden could be so cheerful.

"He's right" Rakaia said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "He beat Chazz with no problem...Then again who couldn't?" he asked, as he and the others began to laugh at what he'd just said.

"C'mon you guys...Let's go cheer on our friend" Rakaia said, as they all began running up the long set of stairs.

_Meanwhile back at the Duel_

Daemon drew a card and chuckled slightly, making the Fire Duelist somewhat nervous.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Inpachi  
Graveyard: 1_

_Daemon  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 1_

"I think It's about time we put your Grandfather's words to the test" he snickered. "I Activate my Demonic Darkness Seal!" he said. As he placed the card down, a demonic purple light filled the area and surrounded them both.

_Demonic Darkness Seal  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Continuous  
Effect: Once per turn you may Special Summon from your hand, deck, or graveyard 1 Dark Attribute monster. You may also draw cards equal to the Level of the Special Summoned monster. All monsters in your hand are treated as Dark Attribute monsters. _

"And the monster I'll bring back is my Demonic Servant" Daemon declared, as the monster appeared in front of him in a circle of purple flames.

"And since his Level was only 1 I'll be drawing 1 card from my deck" he said, picking up the card and smiling more evilly.

"Another Spell Card I'm activating is my Fires of Doomsday!" he said.

_Fires of Doomsday  
__Spell Card  
Type: Quick Play  
Effect: If you activate this Card you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/Dark/Level 1/ATK 0 DEF/ O) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot Tributed for a Tribute summon, unless it is for a Dark monster._

Two Little demonic imps had appeared on Daemon's side of the field. "I'll end my turn with a card facedown" he said.

_"That's weird...He played his Seal but he's not Attacking me or anything...I'll have to play it safe this turn before I use THAT" _Lucas thought to himself, as he drew a card.

"I'll switch my Impachi to Defense mode and I'll place a monster facedown in defense mode...That does it for now" Lucas said.

Daemon drew a card from his deck and began laughing. "This is the beginning of your end!" he declared.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Inpachi, Unknown monster  
Graveyard: 1_

_Daemon  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Demonic Servant, Doomsday Tokens x2  
Graveyard: 2_

"I tribute my 3 monsters to summon..." he began. Thunder began striking loudly outside. Thunder had struck the top of the building they were Dueling in and created a massive tear in the ceiling, it was as though there was no ceiling left.

"Raviel, Lord of the Phantasms!" he shouted, as his three monsters were Enveloped in three columns of blue light. The columns began to merge together into one massive column of bright blue light. The blue cloumn of light had dissapeared, and in it's place stood one of the Sacred Beasts, It was Raviel the somewhat counterpart of the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor.

_Meanwhile with the gang_

They were all running up the stairs, on their way to support Lucas. They were almost upstairs until they had heard a loud growling noise, and the ground began shaking. They all held onto the railing until the shaking had ceased.

"What the hell was that?" Rakaia asked, as they resumed their run.

"I dunno...But it didn't sound good" Alexis answered.

"It doesn't matter...We're almost there" Luna said, as everyone nodded and sped up the stairs.

_Resuming the Duel_

"Nice isn't it?" Daemon taunted, eyeing the surprised and shocked look Lucas had on his face. "I ripped the information about these cards and their whereabouts from your precious Chancellor's mind before I took his soul" he said.

_Raviel, Lord of the Phantasms  
__LV: 10  
__Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). These tokens cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of this turn._

"Now Raiviel, Attack his facedown Monster!" Daemon commanded. Raviel's claws glowed with blue light, and tore across Lucas' Facedown monster, before it was destroyed it was flipped face up.

Lucas grinned at this. "Thank you...You've activated my UFO Turtle's effect!" he said.

Daemon had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "What?" he asked in surprise.

_UFO Turtle  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200  
Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as aresult of battle, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE Monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in Face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your deck._

__"And the monster I'm choosing is my Solar Flare Dragon!" Lucas said, as his monster Appeared in front of him.

_Solar Flare Dragon  
__LV: 4  
__Attribute: Fire  
__Type: Pyro  
__ATK: 1500  
__DEF: 1000  
__Effect: While there is another Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be attacked. This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points during the End Phase of your turn._

__"And another Card I'm activating his my Inferno Reckless Summon" Lucas said, the Black Aura began to surround him.

_Inferno Reckless Summon  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Quick Play  
__Effect: __Activate only when 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster(s). Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Special Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 face-up monster they control and Special Summon all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

__"So that means I'll be summoning 2 more Solar Flare Dragons to my side of the Field" he finished, as two more monsters appeared on his side of the field.

"So what?...It doesn't matter how many monsters you have you still won't win!" Daemon declared. "I'll end my turn".

Lucas drew a card from his deck and smirked. "Good, because your turn's not the only thing that's gonna end" he said. "I'll sacrifice my three Dragons to summon... The Wicked Dreadroot!" Lucas shouted as his monsters dissapeared, and were replaced with a Demonic Obelisk counterpart.

_The Wicked Dreadroot  
__LV: 10  
__Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributng 3 Monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card._

__The door behind Lucas was suddenly kicked open. The gang had finally caught up to Lucas and Daemon, who glared at their presense.

Rakaia and the others both looked at the two monsters on the field with wide eyes. Lucas grinned evilly as the Dark Aura got bigger and surrounded his body.

"Let's find out which is stronger...The Scared Beasts or The Wicked Gods!" Lucas snarled.

* * *

**A Wicked God reveal's itself in Lucas's Deck!**

**Will Lucas win and save the world?**

**What price is Lucas will to pay to win this Duel?**

**And what is happening to Lucas?**

**Read & Review, also stop by my Site sometime!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Duel Part 2

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Darkness to Darkness Part 2_

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: The Wicked Dreadroot, Blazing Impachi  
Graveyard: 0_

_Daemon  
LP: 5850  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Raviel, Lord of the Phantasms  
Graveyard: 4_

The Gang were all In shock as they saw the two monsters on the field. "Whoa! I never knew Lucas had cards like that in his Deck!" Rakaia said in surprise.

The dark Aura surrounding Lucas also began to surround his monster. Daemon grinned slightly at the sight of this. _"Excellent, this is all going according to plan" _he thought. The Eye of Apocalypse began to glow at the sight of Lucas's Aura.

"I'd advise you to say your prayers, but you don't have a single one anymore" Lucas said. "See how my Dreadroot cuts every other monster's Attack Points in half" he said. Dreadroot's Aura became a black mist that surrounded each monster on the field except itself.

_Raviel, Lord of the Phantasms  
__ATK: 4000-2000  
__DEF: 4000-2000_

Daemon did nothing except smirk at Lucas's comment. "Well what are you waiting for? Attack me" he taunted.

"Don't do it Lucas!" Jaden interjected. "I get the feeling he's planning something!" he warned. But Lucas wasn't listening, he gave an evil grin.

"Dreadroot attack his useless monster with your Fiendish Fist!" he commanded.

Dreadroot lifted it's right arm and delivered a punch with dark energy around it's fist to the Sacred Beast, who surprisingly reacted with It's Claw Attack, leaving a huge smoky explosion. The Gang and Daemon had to shield their eyes when the impact of the attacks had reached their targets, but Lucas stood still with an evil grin on his face.

The smoke cleared to reveal that both monsters were destroyed. "How did that happen?" Luna asked. "Lucas's monster was stronger than his opponent's".

"At least that's what you thought" said a voice.

The smoke cleared to reveal Daemon who was smirking, The Eye of Apocalypse was glowing brighter than before. "You see while he declared his attack I simply activated my Demonic Eye's abillity, which let's me cut any monster on the field's Attack Points in half by discarding it" he explained.

Rose gritted her teeth.

"And here's another surprise" Daemon continued. "I also discarded my Demonic Leech, whose effect allows me to gain Life points equal to a destroyed monster's Defense points, simply by discarding it" he finished.

_Daemon  
__LP: 5850-9850_

"Who said I was done yet?" asked another voice, Reavling itself to be Lucas who was still grinning. "You're forgetting about my Impachi...Attack him Directly!" Lucas commanded.

Blazing Impachi raised it's large arm and slammed it into Daemon's chest causing him to lose 1850 Life Points.

_Daemon  
__LP: 9850-8000_

"Yeah Lucas!" Rakaia cheered. But Lucas didn't respond at all. He simply looked at his hand.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" he said coldly. "Make your move so I can crush you" he finished.

The gang watched on as Daemon drew a card from his deck.

"I think I know what Lucas's Grandpa meant now" Rakaia said, earning the their full attention. "His Aura's completely different than before" he said, watching his friend's dark Aura getting bigger.

Rose nodded. "I can feel it, I don't know whether or not that It's Lucas's Aura...It feels...Colder and Darker" she said, giving a slight shiver.

"I can feel it too" Alexis said.

"Whatever it is, Lucas needs to overcome it" Rakaia said, earning a nod from Jaden.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi  
Graveyard: 5_

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: None  
Graveyard: 6_

"First, I'll Activate my Spell Card, Fiends Sanctuary!" Daemon declared.

_Fiend's Sanctuary  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Normal  
__Effect: Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token". It cannot attack. When this Token battles, the opponent takes any Battle Damage its controller would have taken. Pay 1000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy the "Metal Fiend Token._

_Metal Fiend Token  
__LV: 1  
__Attribute: Dark  
__Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: None._

"Now I'll activate a Continuous Spell, Demon's Treasure!" Daemon said, as a treasure chest appeared on his side of the field.

_Demon's Treasure  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Continuous  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, Draw 1 card for each Demonic monster on your side of the field._

"And I'll Activate another Fiend's Sanctuary, which gives me another token!" Daemon said.

"I think I know what he's planning" Rakaia spoke up, as the second Token appeared on Daemon side of the field. "He hasn't even summoned anything yet".

"Aren't we the smart one Mr. Meiyo" Daemon sneered, as his Tokens were enveloped in a dark light.

"I'll sacrifice my Tokens to Summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!" he declared as the dark light vanished to reveal a demonic looking dragon.

_Diabolos King of the Abyss  
__LV: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be DARK. This card cannot be Tributed by a Card's Effect. During your opponent's Draw Phase, before their draw, look at the top card of their Deck, then put that card on the top or bottom of their Deck._

"Oh man, Lucas is in trouble" Rakaia said, bringing the gang's attention to him.

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked.

"Rakaia almost lost to somebody who had that card" Jaden said. "It was when we were younger, but I don't really remember what It does" he finished.

"Don't worry, Lucas can handle it. . . Even if he does seem kind of different" Alexis said.

"Now Diabolos, Attack!" Daemon commanded. The King of the Abyss opened it's mouth and charged a Large ball of Dark Energy.

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap, Shadow Spell" Lucas declared, as chains began do surround his opponent's monster.

_Shadow Spell  
__Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 700 ATK and cannot attack or change its battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy this card._

Diabolos let out a loud angry roar as it's Attack Points dropped by 700 points.

_Diablos, King of the Abyss  
__ATK: 2800-2100_

"You little fool, you're only delaying the inevitable, because once I get a certain card, Diabolos will be the least of your concerns" Daemon said.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown" he finished. Lucas grinned and was about to draw his card.

"I see your card" Daemon said. "You're about to draw the Hand of Nephtys" he said, as the card began to glow red along with Diabolos and Daemon's eyes. "We don't want you summoning your foolish Phoenix, so that card will be going to the bottom of your deck" he declared as the card dissapeared from Lucas's touch and was placed at the bottom of the deck.

Lucas drew a card and glared. "You're not even worth using my Phoenix on" he snarled. "But I have another surprise for you, I activate my Pot of Avarice!" he declared.

_Pot of Avarice  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. __Shuffle_ those cards into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.

Lucas's previously sacrificed Solar Flare Dragons ( 3x), his UFO Turtle, and his Wicked Dreardroot were added to his Deck. He shuffled it and drew 2 cards.

"Another Card I'm activating is my Pot of Greed!" he said. "Which let's me draw 2 cards" he finished, after drawing.

"Alright, Lucas's got more cards in his hand!" Luna cheered.

"Yeah, but did he draw anything good is the question" Rakaia said. "That Daemon guy had a Sacred Beast on the field, Lucas needs to draw something like that in order to have a chance of winning" he explained.

"Oh don't worry, I DID" Lucas said. "I can hear you guys back there, and right now you're in my way" he said.

"What'd you say!" Rakaia said, clenching his fist. "We came up here to support you!" he shouted.

Daemon was watching this as if it were an entertaining T.V show.

"I don't need support" Lucas said coldly. "All I need...Is power" he declared.

"What're you talking about?" Luna shouted angrilly as Jaden and Rose began to hold Rakaia back. They grabbed the back of his Jacket and his arms in order to stop him from hitting Lucas.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Jaden said. "Something's wrong with you!" he finished.

"Having power doesn't mean that you're strong!" Rakaia shouted. "You have no Idea how many times I've heard that whole 'I need power' thing!" he shouted, as he began to break free from Jaden and Rose, who's eyes were beginning to water.

_"This isn't Lucas. . . This can't be Lucas" _Rose thought to herself. _"This can't be the same Lucas I met at Duel Acaademy". _

Flashbacks of Lucas smiling, laughing, and being happy invaded her mind. She remembered the good times they had at Duel Academy and Domino City. She remembered him Dueling Chazz at Duel Academy. She remembered him Dueling a guy for hitting on her while shopping in Domino City. She finally remembered him cheering her on in her Duel against Adam.

It happened in an Instant, Rose began to let go of Rakaia and suddenly lost consciousness. She fell to the floor, shocking everyone including Lucas.

"Rose!" the gang yelled. Lucas was in shock, his Aura began rising darkening slightly the room. Luna rushed to help her fallen friend. "She's unconcious, but I don't know how" she said.

"It was because of Shock" Rakaia said, slightly calming down. "She's not used to all these weird things happening to her, but Lucas's words were probably the cause" he finished.

Lucas looked down at his own hands in shock.

"Hehehe...That was fun" Daemon snickered. "You certainly are a strange little boy" he finished.

Lucas began balling his fists in anger. "You did that to Rose!" he declared.

"I did nothing but watch you fools" Daemon answered. "I doesn't matter now. . . She's nothing more than a hindering nuisance" he finished.

"Ungh!" Lucas grunted in pain. His eyes began to Reverse in color. His Irises became Black and his Pupils became white.

"Ughhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed. And before he knew it his vision went black and his Aura became out of control.

"What's happening to Lucas?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it" Jaden answered.

Daemon stared on in surprise, his Eye of Apocalypse began glowing whiter and brighter.

"You seem to be pleased" Daemon said, looking down at his eye and snickering evilly.

"This is just what we've been looking for" Daemon said, returning his attention to the comatose Fire Duelist.

"This must be what his Grandpa was talking about" Alexis said suddenly.

"But exactly _What _Happened to him?" Luna asked.

* * *

**What is happening to Lucas?**

**Can he overcome this?**

**Can Rose be saved?**

**Will Daemon Succeed in Apocalypse's Revival?**

**What can Lucas do now?**

**Read, Review, and Visit my Site if you're interested. **


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Duel Part 3

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow lately because I'm trying to find a job and about to start college. Other than that I got a rather rude Message in my Inbox about the cards and monsters I made up. I just wanna start off by saying that In every chapter I write, It's in Bold Black letters that there are made up cards and Characters in my story. I can't stress enough how annoying it is to repeat myself about small things.**

**Another message I got was about how I write the story or about my errors. Sorry to dissapoint you (Anonymous Person) But It's my first story and everybody makes mistakes, and I can admit when I make them, but for you to sit here and really waste your time typing this shit about me, really proves you have no life. **

**The last part of this is how I was reminded by this person that certain things never happened or the timeline of the story. First of all I already said It was my first story and I'm new at this, It really doesn't matter as long as people enjoy what I write. **

**Secondly fanfiction Is about putting your *Own* touch to a show, book, etc It doesn't matter if you're not precise with certain details. **

**Just know that you're not stopping me from writing this story or anything else I decide to write about so you might as well just give it up.**

**Other than that I'd like to thank Rakaia the Dragon Duelist who's been really cool and review's faithfully to me even though I used his style of writing mistake. **

**Another thanks goes to SegaLovesAnime09 who actually inspired me to keep this story going.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Darkness to Darkness Part 3_

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 7  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi  
Graveyard: 2_

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Diabolos, King of the Abyss  
Graveyard: 6_

Lucas stopped screaming in agony and put his hand to his face, covering his eyes. His Aura was still dark, but it was different, more controlled, and focused on him.

Daemon's Eye of Apocalypse stopped glowing as reminants of Lucas's dark Aura began to fade away and become mist.

"Are you about done with your little outburst?" Daemon asked.

The gang gazed at the Fire Duelist who still had his hand over his face.

Daemon was beginning to get annoyed. "I believe I asked you a question" he said, in an irritated voice. "Are you ready to resume this Duel?" he asked again.

Lucas didn't answer or lower his hand, but his mouth had a wide grin "Hehehe" he snickered.

"Do you find something amusing?" Daemon asked irritably.

"Um is it just me or does Lucas have some serious issues?" Jaden asked.

"I dunno" Luna answered. Alexis stood next to her with a confused expression on her face, while Rakaia was still glaring.

"I'm going to defeat you and kill your friends with Apocalypse's power and you're laughing?" he asked.

"If anyone's doing any killing...It's going to be ME" Lucas said, his voice changing. He lowered his hand to reveal a pair of Black eyes with White pupils. Everyone including Daemon stared at him in shock.

"Lucas...What...What the hell happened to you?" Rakaia asked. Lucas didn't answer and began chuckling to himself.

"Lucas Black...You are on interesting specimen" Daemon said, gazing at the new pair of eyes his opponent possesed.

"I'm not Lucas Black...Call me Black Lucas!" he answered.

_"Something weird is going on" _Rakaia thought. "If you're not Lucas then where Is he?" he asked. The person claiming not to be Lucas looked at him.

"Don't worry, your little friend is safe for now" he answered. "I just sent back to where he sent me for the past 10 years...his mind!" he finished.

The Gang stared on in shock, their mouths were each wide open.

"Now if we're done making stupid conversation I believe it's my turn, and I play the Spell Card, Demon's Triumph!" he said.

"You see as long as I control my Demonic Seal, I can remove from play one "Demon" monster from my Deck and summon it next turn" he explained.

Lucas didn't even acknowledge his opponent's move, he just stood there with the same destructive look in his eyes.

"The only downside to this card is that I won't be able to use my Demonic Seal's effect, but that's only a small price to pay for what I'm summoning next turn" Daemon snickered.

"Since my monster is currently useless, due to your Shadow Spell, I'll end my turn with two facedown cards" Daemon finished.

Lucas drew a card from his deck and gave his opponent a wicked smile. "I hope you're ready to lose" he said.

"What makes you say that?" Daemon asked. "You couldn't possibly have drawn a card that will make me lose".

"I play MY spell card, Dark Flame Meteor!" he said. "This card let's me destroy a monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to half it's Attack Power...The only downside is that all monsters on my side of the field have their attack points cut in half this turn" Black Lucas explained.

A pitch black gigantic Meteor came hurtling from the sky and smashed into Diabolos, causing it to be destroyed. A huge cloud of dust and smoke blew into the gang's faces. Daemon hadn't even flinched.

_Daemon  
LP: 8000-6600_

"And here's a nice little bonus from me using this card...I gain 200 Life Points multiplied by the level of your monster. Which makes that 1400 Life Points for me" he snickered.

_Black Lucas  
__LP: 4000-5400_

"Now I play my Spell Card...Feather of the Dark Phoenix!" he said.

"Feather of the Dark Phoenix?" the gang repeated, in unison.

"I thought Lucas's best card was his Sacred Phoenix" Jaden said. Luna nodded in response. "I don't know what's going on with Lucas...But I think it's affecting his cards" she said.

"It already affected Rose" Rakaia said. He picked Rose up placed the unconscious duelist against the wall and let her rest.

"This card let's me summon my Sacred Phoenix from my Deck and Return it to my Deck...And in exchange I get to summon the Dark Phoenix of Nephthys" Black Lucas explained.

A Circle of flames surrounded Black Lucas's side of the field and summoned The Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys. However his monster roared in pain and was consumed by a cocoon of black flames. A moment later a Darker, more evil looking version of the Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys emerged. It had four Black wings instead of two, and it's eyes were glowing a demonic Red color, It's wings were also spiked and there were razor sharp claws on each fingertip.

_Dark Phoenix of Nephthys  
LV: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1900  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only be Special Summoned by tributing one "Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys" from your side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn you can destroy up to 2 Facedown cards on your opponents side of the field. Each time this card destroys a Facedown card it gains 300 Attack Points.  
_

"It's that damn Dark Aura of his" Rakaia muttered. "It did something not only to his deck...but his mind too" he said.

The rest of the gang stared at the Dragon Duelist.

"What makes you say that?" Alexis asked.

Rakaia took a deep breath and sighed. "Remember when you guys found me unconscious?" he asked. Jaden nodded and let him continue.

"I had this weird vision of you guys's strongest cards talking to me...Lucas's Monster told me that he was gonna be corrupted... I wanted to tell you guys but I didn't think you'd believe me...I mean I only thought the Six were after Lucas because he was a freshman or because It didn't seem like he had any special powers and that he'd be easy to defeat...I dunno...I guess I was wrong..." Rakaia explained.

The gang took a moment to take this information In.

"But exactly _What _is corrupting him?" Alexis asked.

"I can't say that I know" Rakaia said. "But when I went out to stop him from running away that night...He was clutching at his arm like he was in pain or something...Luna and I saw his Aura but It wasn't the Black one we're looking at now...I think he was trying to fight against it" he explained.

"We have to do something quick" said a voice from behind them. The voice belonged to Lucas's Grandfather. He was bandaged around his head and on his right arm.

"Sir...When did you?" Luna asked, but she was cut off.

"There was a First-Aid kit in the Helicopter" he said, waving a hand impatiently to silence Luna. "Never mind me though...We have to do something...I know something has happened to my Grandson" he said.

"We don't know what happened to him...but I don't think you should be here sir" Rakaia said.

"I should be here...becuase I think I know what happened to Lucas" his grandfather said.

"Now Dark Nephthys...Destroy his two facedown cards!" Lucas commanded.

The demonic phoenix swooped down and covered itself in dark fire. It passed through Daemon's Facedown Cards and destroyed them.

Daemon chuckled at this. "That was what I was hoping you'd do...My facedown card's effect activates...It's called Demon's Door and It's effect lets me select a monster on your side of the field and stop it from attacking until your next turn, when this card is destoryed" he explained.

"I'm always going to be a move ahead of you...because you let your own darkness consume you!" Daemon declared.

_Meanwhile, Someplace inside Lucas's Mind_

_Rose was floating in a pitch dark space. There was nothing but blackness all around her as she looked around. She looked at her hands, legs, and her arms._

_"Am I...Am I dead?" she asked herself. "I can't be dead...Last thing I rememeber was Lucas doing some kind of weird transformation. _

_She flew around the pitch black space surrounding her, hoping someone or something could help her understand where she was and why she was here._

_"Helloooo" she called. She heard her own voice echo around her while she kept flying around the weird space. _

_"This can't be happening..." She thought._

_"I can't be stuck here" she said._

_She spent what seemed like an eternity flying around the weird dimension looking for someone or something that could help her get back to her friends and more Importantly save Lucas from his twisted transformation. She decided she'd never give up until she knew he was saved. She saw a giant white square in front of her that began to show her Images of Lucas. _

_There was a little boy who Rose thought was a younger Lucas playing Duel Monsters with what looked like a friend of his. Lucas's friend had green hair and wore a green Jacket. They were on a porch playing without the Duel Disks._

_"Alright Spike...I summon my Solar Flare Dragon and I'll have him attack you directly" Young Lucas said. _

_"Wait a sec...that means I lose!" Spike said. _

_"Duh..." Young Lucas responded. "Come duel me when you get some skill" he said. The wind blew part of Spike's Deck into his face._

_"I swear I'll beat you one of these days" Spike said. _

_"Yeah Yeah" Lucas responded. "Wanna go exploring?" he asked. _

_"I can't" Spike responded. "I have to go with my parents to a wedding" he answered._

_"Oh...your Parents huh?" Lucas said, as he looked down. "I Wish I knew mine" he muttered. _

_"What'd you say Lucas?" Spike asked. _

_"Oh...It's nothing...Go enjoy your wedding" Lucas responded as he lifted his face to show a cheerful expression._

_"Alright I'll see you later Lucas" he said. Spike stood up and ran towards his parents who were waiting at the car. Lucas saw Spike run over to both his parents who embraced him with a hug._

_"Guess I'll go inside and wait with Grandpa" Lucas said, sadly. He picked up his cards and walked to his house. _

_The vision ended with a shocked Rose floating in the same spot. _

_Rose took a while to embrace what she just saw. "Poor Lucas...I never knew he didn't know his parents" she said sadly. There was an Orange Light in the form of a shooting star heading towards her at a high speed._

_"What the Hell?" she thought as it began to stop in front of her._

_The Orange Light was Lucas's favorite monster...It was his Sacred Phoenix. "There's not much time...You must help me" he said. "Something's wrong with Lucas" he said as he pointed at her and signaled for her to climb onto his back._

_"I'll take you to him...I just hope we can get there in time" he said, as she climbed on. They began flying at a high speed taking the shape of the shooting star._

_"Get where...and what's going on?" Rose asked. The Phoenix sped up, taking on a more red-orange color as their speed increased. "We're going...to the core of Lucas's mind" Nephthys answered. "That's where you are now" he said. "I'll explain how you got here later, but right now we must hurry...The fate of Lucas's soul hangs in the balance" he finished. _

_Meanwhile with everybody else._

"I'm going to tell you kids what I think is wrong with Lucas" Lucas's Grandfather said. "I just hope that I'm right... And I hope you can handle what I'm about to tell you" he said, as the gang watched him and waited with bated breath to hear the truth about their friend.

* * *

**What is the reason behind Lucas's strange behavior?**

**Will Lucas and Rose be saved?**

**And what Is Daemon planning on Summoning?**

**Will Nephthys and Rose get to Lucas in time?**

**Read & Review to find out...Thank you kindly!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Duel Part 4

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow lately because I'm trying to find a job and I'm in college. Other than that feel free to talk to me.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Darkness to Darkness Part 4: Lucas's Secret_

_Inside Lucas's Mind._

_Rose was extremely shocked and surprised that a Duel Monster was talking to her and actually was being flown on one. Rose and Nephthys were speeding ahead throughout the dark space that was Lucas's mind. They flew straight ahead for quite a while, when Rose asked the strangest question._

_"I know you're Lucas's favorite monster and all...But how'd you find me?" she asked. _

_"You ARE in his mind, so finding you was a simple task...I simply sensed your presence" Nephthys answered, as he began to pick up more speed. "At any rate, this place is in danger of being lost"._

_"Lost to what?" Rose asked, pushing hair out of her face. _

_"Look around and tell me what you see" Nephthys instructed. _

_Rose took a moment to pause and look everywhere that was possible. All she saw was the black space surrounding them._

_"I can't see anything...Everything's just too dark" she answered._

_"Exactly" Nephthys responded. "This darkness is what's causing Lucas to behave strangely and I know what's responsible for this darkness" he said. "But I don't know if we're ready to combat it"._

_"What are we combatting?" Rose asked. "Because if it's got Lucas I'll fight it one way or another" she said._

_Nephthys grinned and flew slightly faster. "I admire your courage, but It'll take more than that if we want to save Lucas"._

_"I know that" Rose nodded. "Please tell me...What's causing the darkness?" Rose asked. "I'll do whatever I have to stop it"._

_Nephthys took a deep breath and exhaled. "The cause of this darkness is not a what... it is a who" he answered. "And the person behind this is..."_

_Meanwhile with the Gang_

"Lucas has unwillingly created what I call a DarkSoul" his grandfather explained. "It's a rare form of power that certain members of our family are able to tap into" he explained earning stares from Lucas's friends. "The DarkSoul is a very dangerous and rare form of power that our family knows how to use... You see we guard the spirits of the monsters you know as Wicked Gods" he said.

"The Wicked Gods are very evil and powerful monsters...They've been said to be the evil counterparts of the Egyptian Gods" he continued. "It is our family's job to make sure that this power is kept sealed away and not used for evil...In the past the Wicked Gods were used to try to defeat the person you know as The King of Ganes" he said.

"No Way! These cards were used to duel Yugi?" Jaden asked with a grin. The rest of the gang were listening with undivided attention.

"Yes they were" Lucas's Grandfather answered. "But he overcame these cards and defeated them no doubt".

"Let's get back to the DarkSoul thing" Rakaia said. "What is the purpose of a DarkSoul?" he asked.

"The DarkSoul is a Duelist's darkest desires all embodied in one source of power...It's actually part of the Duelist's Soul" Grandpa Black answered. "It offers and tempts you with power...but In the end you'll lose yourself to the darkness within" he continued.

"The DarkSoul is formed when the Duelist carries the Wicked God Power for too long...There was a great War in the past because most of humanity and Duel Spirits were corrupted by these powers" he continued. "Eventually the DarkSoul will emerge if you have any fears or sense of doubt it can detect".

"I knew it" Luna said, suddenly grasping their attention. "That's what these guys want...They didn't target Lucas because he was weak or because he was a freshman, They wanted the Dark Power he had" she finished.

Alexis nodded. "And they knew he wouldn't give it to them willingly, no matter how much pain it caused him" she said.

"But why was Lucas covering his arm when he stormed off last night?" Rakaia asked. "I saw his Aura go black for a moment, but then it got normal after that" he said.

"He was trying to fight the corruption the power tried to place over him" Grandpa Black answered. "The Energy of the Wicked Gods begins to manifest itself on the user's arm in the forms of the Wicked Gods" he finished. "Right now the person we're looking at is no longer my grandson...it's now his..."

_Meanwhile In Lucas's Mind _

_"His DarkSoul?" Rose asked. "You're telling me that a Dark side of himself, created by these Wicked Gods is making him act evil? But How?" she asked._

_"I've already explained what happens when you use the power of the Wicked Gods" Nephthys answered. "Lucas is neither in control of his mind or his body". _

_"Then that means that...DarkSoul thing has control over his mind and body" Rose said._

_"Well...Not exactly" spoke the phoenix. "It's more like it's possesing him"._

_After a few minutes of flight and silence Nephphtys stopped and landed in front of a large mirror. "We're here...The time has come" Nephthys spoke, as Rose climbed down from his back._

_Rose looked around for an entrance, but found none. "Okay we're here, but exactly how do we get in?" she asked. _

_Nephthys hovered and moved towards the large mirror, but instead of hitting it, Nephthys simply phased through it. Rose stood there with a combination of amusement and shock. _

_"Remind me to learn how to do that when I lose my house keys" she said to herself, as she began to walk forward and phase through the mirror. _

_What she saw on the other side was a maze-like area which was covered in the same kind of mirror she just saw ( Human Sized) on each side of the walls. She touched one and remained solid, then she realized she couldn't phase through these mirrors, so she began walking forward, looking for Lucas or Nephthys. _

_As she began walking she began to see more images of the Young Lucas and the Present Lucas. She noticed one particular image of Lucas as a baby and two people who looked like his Parents. _

_"...I wish I could just see them...One last time" said one of the mirrors next to Rose. Rose stopped and turned around to see a young Lucas in his room holding a framed picture of his parents._

_"Everybody else has parents...But all I've got is Grandpa" he said sadly. "I wish I knew what happened to them...If they're Alive or Dead, but not even Grandpa knows that" he said, holding the picture to his chest. After a few moments he fell into a deep sleep, and the mirror showing this memory went pitch black._

_Rose kept walking forward, ignoring the many mirror images than surrounded her, she had something on her mind. _

_"I never knew Lucas felt that strongly about his parents...Or if he knows if they're alive or not" she thought. _

_As she kept walking she saw a familiar figure, who she realized as Lucas's Monster. "Phoenix!" she called. She began running forward, trying to catch up to the Duel Monster._

_Nephthys turned around and stopped as he saw Rose running towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked, as she reached him. _

_Rose tried to explain what she just saw, until Nephthys put up a hand to silence her. "I already know...I've seen these mirrors" he said._

_"Don't get distracted, we've got to keep going" he said. _

_Rose and Nephthys made their way forward and kept going for a while, until Rose stopped. _

_"Do you hear that?" she asked, as Nephthys stopped too. _

_"...My...Fault..." said a small weak voice. _

_"That's Lucas's Voice!" said the phoenix. He flew to where he thought he heard the voice. Rose began running behind him, but Nephthys was just too fast to keep up with so she followed the trail of orange energy he left behind._

_She began running for a long time until she reached a dome of mirrors placed in one spot. "I hope this works" she thought as she began walking forward. She placed her right hand on the mirror and started to phase through it. _

_When she emerged she found a large number of stairs and groaned. "Dammit...How come he couldn't wait for me? We could've flown up these stairs" she thought to herself, as she began running up the stairs. _

___Continuing the Duel_

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 7  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi, __Dark Phoenix of Nephthys_  
Graveyard: 4

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 7_

__"Now that your your turn is over I'll activate the effect of my Demon's Triumph and Special Summon my Demonic Dark Dragon!" Daemon declared as he raised his left hand as if to call lightning down from the sky. In a flash of purple light a large dragon appeared in front of Daemon.

_Demonic Dark Dragon  
__LV: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: When this Card is Summoned, discard three cards from your Hand to your Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each card sent.  
_  
"I'll discard these two cards to raise his Attack power by 1000 points" Daemon said. "Then I'll activate my Seal's effect and Summon my Demonic Designator in defense mode" he finished, as a little imp with a target on it's chest appeared on his side of the field.

_Demonic Designator  
LV: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 600  
Effect: When this card is Summoned you may select up to 3 Continuous Trap Cards from your Deck and add them to your hand._

__"Oh no! I know what he plans on summoning" Rakaia said. "Lucas! You have to destroy those cards when he plays them!" he warned. But Lucas didn't move or aknowledge his friend's response. Instead he raised a hand and pushed forward, causing a shockwave to pin Rakaia and the Gang (Including Lucas's Grandfather and Not including the Unconsious Rose) to the wall. There were energy cuffs and shackles around them all.

"Now stay quiet" Black Lucas said coldly. But he didn't count on Rakaia breaking his shackles and Running towards Lucas.

"Wake Up you bastard!" he shouted, as he pulled his fist back.

"Rakaia NO!" Luna shouted, as she saw what he was about to do.

"Get the Hell outta my friend's body" Rakaia shouted. He delivered a fast right hook to Black Lucas's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

"How amusing" Daemon snickered.

Black Lucas simply wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. Rakaia stood there in shock as he noticed that his hit did little damage.

"Go Away" Black Lucas commanded. He raised his hand and pushed forward, causing a bigger shockwave which blew Rakaia back and into the wall with a hard Impact.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she began struggling even harder, but the energy cuffs began to tighten, causing her pain.

"Don't worry I'll deal with you later" Black Lucas said, looking at Luna and the Gang.

_Inside Lucas's Mind_

_Rose had finally made it upstairs and looked around. She walked forward and peeked into the biggest room. "Lucas has definitely got to be in here" she said. _

_As she began to enter the room she heard a voice. The speaker was Lucas's Phoenix._

_"I know it's been hard...but I want to help you" it said._

_She ran up the last set of stairs in the room and saw Nephthys, but the person he was speaking to was..._

_"LUCAS!" Rose thought, as she ran to him. She began to slow down after she looked at his face through the large mirror that was in front of him. His eyes were souless and emotionless. _

_"My...Fault" he said. "It's...My...Fault"._

_"Lucas please talk to me" Nephthys said. "I can help you". _

_But Lucas only continued to stare blankly into space, repeating the same thing over and over again. "It's My Fault"._

* * *

**The truth has been revealed and Lucas has been found!**

**Will Rose and Nephthys be able to bring him to his senses?**

**Will the gang be safe with the new destructive Lucas on a Rampage?**

**Will Daemon win this Duel?**

**And will Rose be safe inside Lucas's Mind?**

**Read & Review to find out! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Duel Part 5

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow because I'm in college now, But I'm doing my best to continue this for those who want to read this.**

* * *

_Chapter 17 Darkness to Darkness Part 5: Shattered Darkness_

_Rose and Nephthys finally managed to locate Lucas, who was repeating the same mantra they found him repeating. "It's...My...Fault" he repeated, not looking up at Nephthys who was directly in front of him._

_Rose climbed up the last three steps and rushed over to them both. Her heart was racing, she didn't want to believe that Lucas had given up on himself or his friends._

_"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Nephthys shook his head in dissapointment and looked at her. _

_"I don't know...He keeps repeating that something's his fault, I don't entirely know what he means but I do know that we have to restore him to his body again" Nephthys replied._

_Rose stepped over to Lucas and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lucas...Lucas, snap out of it" she said, shaking him back and forth. _

_No matter how many times Rose shook him, Lucas wouldn't respond at all. "Lucas please, just say something to me, anything!" she said in desperation. Lucas was still not responding, he wouldn't even look up at her._

_"It's no use, It doesn't seem like he can hear us" Nephthys said, folding his arms. Despite this, Rose wouldn't stop trying to shake him awake._

_"You have to snap out of this Lucas...I...No...WE need you to wake up" Rose said, with a tremble to her voice. _

_The mirrors around him were showing the images of when Lucas was at Duel Academy, Including his adventure with his friends. Then most of the mirrors started to blacken and eventually become pitch black._

_"I...wanted...to...save them" Lucas muttered. The mirrors that didn't blacken started to show the good times he had with the gang, including the duel with Chazz. _

_"Who Lucas? Who did you want to save?" Rose asked, but then it hit her. "Us" she said softly._

_"You can still do that, It's not too late Lucas, we can get out of this if you just need to take control of your self" she said, not letting go of him. "Don't let this power control you...you control IT" she finished._

_"I wouldn't say that you're very accurate my dear" said a voice out of nowhere. Rose and Nephthys looked around to find the speaker._

_Lucas's shadow began to stand up straight and the Evil side of him emerged from it and stood next to the normal Lucas. Rose removed her hands from Lucas and stepped backwards. "It's You" she said coldly._

_"And I'm not alone either" responded the other Lucas. _

_He raised a hand and the pitch black mirrors started to move slowly into each other until they became one mirror. _

_"Now Come!" he commanded, bringing his hand down._

_ A pitch black creature with wings had emerged from the mirror and took it's place besides the Dark Lucas, It's eyes took on a red glow, It was the Dark Phoenix of Nephthys. _

_"You Bastard!" Nephthys said angrilly, there was a tone of hatred in his voice. "How dare you create AND summon such an imperfect mockery of me!" he snarled._

_Black Lucas simply snickered. "I'm sorry you see it that way...I prefer to think of it as an improvement" he said. "And once I'm done with the three of you..." he said, pointing at Rose, Nephthys and the Original Lucas._

_ "I'll be sure to make excellent use of this boy's body" he finished._

_"I refuse to Let that happen" Rose said, clenching her fists. _

_"That makes two of us" Nephthys spoke up. _

_"I wouldn't be talking if were you" Black Lucas said, pointing at Nephthys._

_ "Once I destroy you and your pathetic friend, This body will be mine" he declared, his black aura began rising steadily along with the Dark Phoenix._

_Nehphthys looked at Rose. "I apologize for bringing you here...It was I who knocked you out, I had to contact you telepathically...I had to bring someone here to help me". _

_"Don't worry about it, If anything I'm glad it was me" she said, as they returned their attention to Daemon and his Monster._

_"This is an intense level of Spirit Energy these two are releasing" Nephthys thought. _

_"I don't understand...How can you be dueling and be in here at the same time?" Rose asked. _

_"Hehehe...What a foolish question" he snickered. _

_The Dark Phoenix gave a loud roar and hightened it's Spirit Energy slightly. _

_"I...I can't move" Rose said. _

_"Now If we're done here, I have a Mind and Body to win!" Black Lucas declared as he hopped on the Dark Phoenix's back and began to take flight._

_Meanwhile outside _

Black Lucas also began releasing Spirit Energy in the real world, The alone was enough to make the gang tremble. _(With the exception of Rose). _

"Lucas has seriously lost it" Jaden said, watching his friend's evil aura rising.

"Remember, that's not Lucas" Grandpa Black reminded him. "It's his DarkSoul trying to take control".

"Good, I hope because I hope it felt that punch" Rakaia said, standing up. "Sorry, but it'll take more than that to put me out of commission" he finished, dusting himself off.

He walked over to where Luna was being held by the energy cuffs and tried to pry them off her, but he had no success.

"They...Won't...come off" Rakaia said, panting.

"Oh well isn't this great" Grandpa Black said sarcastically. "I'm going be killed by my own grandson".

"I hope you all are done discussing your sealed fates over there" Daemon said, not even looking at them.

"Since my dragon can't attack this turn, I end my turn with a facedown card" he said.

"Good because I hope you enjoy dying" Black Lucas said, as he drew a card.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 7  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi, __Dark Phoenix of Nephthys._  
Graveyard: 5

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: __Demonic Dark Dragon, __Demonic Designator._  
Graveyard: 9

"I summon the Flame Ruler in defense mode" Black Lucas said. A circle of flames appeared on Black Lucas's side of the field and revealed a monster knelt down in defense position.

_Flame Ruler  
LV: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: This card is treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a FIRE monster._

"Then I activate my Double Summon Spell, which does what it's called...Obviously" Black Lucas snarled. "And Finally I'll sacrifice my Flame Ruler to summon my Infernal Flame Emperor!" he finished, as his monster dissapeared into a column of flames and was replaced with a bigger monster.

_Infernal Flame Emperor  
LV: 9  
Attribute: Pyro  
Type: Fire  
__ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can remove from play up to 5 Fire Monsters in your Graveyard. Destroy a number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of monsters remove from play for this effect._

"And I'll be using his effect to destroy your facedown card" Black Lucas said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm activating my facedown card; Demonic Shackles" Daemon said. "This card's effect means that you can't activate the effects of monsters on your side of the field...and the best part is that It's a Continuous Trap" he explained, sniggering.

"How's this guy gonna win without effects?" Alexis asked.

"C'mon Lucas...Wake Up" Rakaia said silently.

"Another Card I'll activate is Demons Passage...this card stops your attacks this turn, but I have to discard a card from my hand" Daemon explained.

Black Lucas gritted his teeth. "I'll end my turn with a facedown then".

Daemon smirked and drew a card from his deck.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 7  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi, __Dark Phoenix of Nephthys, Infernal Flame Emperor._  
Graveyard: 5

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: __Demonic Dark Dragon, __Demonic Designator._  
Graveyard: 10

__"I'll place two cards facedown and have my Demonic Dragon attack your Blazing Impachi" Daemon said. "Attack with Demon's Dawn!" he commanded.

The Demonic Dragon opened it's mouth, charged a purple flame and launched it at Lucas's Impachi, causing it to be destroyed.

_Lucas  
__LP: 4000-1850_

__Black Lucas didn't even flinch when he took damage, in fact all he did was smirk menacingly at his opponent.

"Whoa! He took a lot of damage with that one attack" Rakaia said. "Anymore attacks like that and Daemon's gonna win".

"I'll end my turn with that" Daemon said, his eye of Apocalypse began glowing white.

_Inside Lucas's Mind_

_The battle between Nephthys and Dark Nephthys was looking grim for the Original Phoenix. They were locked in combat but it looked hopeless for Lucas's Phoenix._

_Nephthys flew at his Dark Counterpart and delivered a powerful flaming fist into it's face, pushing it back. Dark Nephthys shook off the blow and rushed towards Lucas's Phoenix, It wrapped itself in an aura made of dark fire and tackled Lucas's Phoenix, causing it to fly away forcefully and crash into a row of large mirrors. _

_Nephthys tried to stand up but was stopped by it's evil counterpart's foot. Nephthys looked up and saw his opponent open his mouth and charge a dark energy beam. _

_"You fool, If you hit me with that at this range it'll kill us both" Nephthys said. _

_"Oh how wrong you are" Black Lucas said, stepping down from his monster. _

_"You see if I kill you and that girl here and now, Lucas's body will belong to me" he explained. "I can kill that girl myself, but after my Dark Phoenix kills itself, It can be revived once more". _

_Rose was still trying to talk some sense into the depressed and comatose Lucas, who was still staring off into space. _

_"Lucas please...I know you've had a rough time during your childhood and I know you don't realize this, but you and everyone close to you is going to die if we don't stop this Daemon guy" she said, her voice shaking. _

_"I don't wanna see you like this anymore...just please wake up" she said, a tear falling down her face. Her words still had no effect, Lucas continued to stare off into space._

_"Well Well Well isn't this sweet" Black Lucas said sarcastically, walking over to Rose. "I'm afraid he can't hear any of us...he's in his own little world of darkness now" he finished, smirking at Rose's face. _

_"Don't come near us" she said, as she tried to shield Lucas with her body. _

_Rose's Spirit Energy began rising and took on a pink aura in the form of Dark Magician Girl. The aura began to materialize and became Dark Magician Girl who took her place beside Rose, glaring at Black Lucas, who stopped in his tracks, surprised at what Rose had just done. _

_"I don't know how you did that when your deck is outside of this place in your pathetic human body" Black Lucas said coldly. _

_"Don't you worry about that" Dark Magician Girl said, as she began to fly. _

_"I have to help Nephthys or it'll be that much easier for this guy to take control of Lucas's body" Dark Magician Girl said, urgently. "You have to keep trying to snap Lucas out of his daze" she said. _

_Rose looked away from her monster. "I'm not sure if can do it...I've tried everything I can think of" she said, more tears began falling from her eyes. _

_"Lucas might be lost to us forever" Rose said, her voice still trembling. _

_"You can't think like that if you want to take get him back!" Dark Magician Girl responded angrily__. "When we faced Adam it looked impossible for us, but we managed to turn the duel around and win!" Dark Magician Girl shouted. _

_Tears from Rose's face began hitting the ground, but started slowing down, and eventually stopped. She wiped her face and looked up at her monster. _

_"You're right" she said, determination echoing in her voice. _

_"This has been really touching, but it's time to end this and take what is mine" Black Lucas said, raising his hand and pushing a shockwave of air at Dark Magician Girl, who evaded it. _

_"Help Lucas so we can have a chance of defeating Daemon and defeating the Elemental Six" Dark Magician Girl said, grinning at her summoner. Rose nodded and her monster flew off. _

_Nephthys was still being pinned down by his evil counterpart and continued trying to struggle, but he couldn't escape. _

_Dark Nephthys launched the energy blast it began charging up and fired it at Lucas's Phoenix. But instead of hitting it's target and causing an explosion, it was being countered with a pink energy beam causing the two blast's to collide._

_Nephthys looked up and found his savior, Dark Magician Girl. "Thank You" he said, causing her to grin and wink at him, before returning her attention to the beam collision. _

_The two of them were an even match until Dark Nephthys raised it's spirit energy and increased his power. His beam started to overwhelm the beam coming from Dark Magician Girl's staff. _

_"I don't think I can keep this up much longer" she said, gritting her teeth. The purple beam began to swallow and overwhelm Dark Magician Girl's. Nephthys began emitting a Red Aura and sent it into Dark Magician Girl. _

_"Then we'll keep it up together" Nephthys said. Dark Magician Girl's beam had changed from pink to red and quickly overwhelmed the Dark Phoenix's blast, causing their beam to cancel out Dark Nephthys's and destroy him in a massive explosion of spirit energy. _

_"WHAT?" Black Lucas shouted in surprise, as he noticed the explosion of energy. "You will all pay for this!" he delcared as he began running towards the two severely weakened monsters. _

_Rose had gotten closer to Lucas and brought his face to hers, making eye contact. "Don't let your DarkSoul control you, you control It, not the other way around" she said. _

_"Nothing is your fault...your parents dissapearance was never your fault, you never put me in any kind of danger until your DarkSoul had influence over you, and we still have a chance to save our friends" she said. _

_"Save...Them?' Lucas muttered, the light coming back to his eyes. _

_Rose began to smile. "Yeah, we still have a chance...but it's up to you to take control of this...it's your choice" she said, as she hugged him._

_Bright Mirrors began to surround Lucas, he looked at all of them one at a time. Rose let go of him and watched him look through them._

**_What I'm made of by Crush 40 begins to play_**_  
_

**_I don't care what you're thinking  
As you turn to me  
Cos what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free  
-Set me free- _**

**__**_The first mirror showed Lucas his first few days at Duel Academy._

**_I could fight the feeling to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind _**

****_The second mirror showed Lucas when he first used his Black Aura.__  
_**_  
Is it me, you said, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I'm here for, here for_**

Hey!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to get my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of 

_ The third mirror showed Lucas when Rose dueled Adam and won._**__**

Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now 

_His Red Aura began to come back and rise._**__**

Like a million faces  
I've recognised them all  
One by one they've all become  
A number as they fall  
-As they fall- 

****_Multiple mirrors surrounded him and showed him his friends and his loved ones.__****_

In the face of reason  
Oh I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A black mark on the floor

Is it me -Is it me?-  
You said -You said?-  
You're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I have in store, in store  


_Lucas's eyes regained their light._

_**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**_

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to get my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now 

_Black Lucas reached the two monsters, but began weakening. He looked at his hand and it began fading. "NO!" he shouted, looking at Lucas who was regaining control.****_

You can take another lifelong try  
You can take another try  
Hey!

(Guitar solo) 

_Black Lucas channeled his remaining spirit energy into a dark and deadly ball of energy and launched it at them both.****_

Yeah!  
Try to reach inside of me  
Try to get my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

_Lucas countered with an energy ball of his own and shot it into Black Lucas's and destroyed both the energy ball and him in the process._

_**Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now  
**_

_Dark remains of Black Lucas and the Phoenix began to rise as ghosts and went inside of Lucas's body._

_**Yeah, try to reach inside of me -Show you what I'm made of-  
Let me show you just -Show you what I'm made of-  
What I'm made of**_

**_The song ends._**

_The mirrors surrounding Lucas began to shine and Illuminate the darkness around them, returning his mind and body to normal._

_Continuing the Duel_

__"Now It's my turn and I draw...UGHHHH! AGHHHH!" Black Lucas shouted, screaming in agony, he held his hands to his head as if he had a headache. Everybody else including Daemon looked on in shock, as large amounts of Red and Black spirit energy began to come out of Lucas's body.

"NO...DAMN YOU! I WON'T GO BACK!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, as his energy cuffs and the others began to fade.

"Lucas did it" his Grandfather said with a smile. "He's expelled the influence his DarkSoul had him under" he explained.

There was an explosion of smoke in which everyone needed to shield their eyes.

When the smoke had cleared, Lucas stood back up and glared at Daemon, his eyes had returned to normal, and Rose began to wake up.

Daemon gave him an irritated glare of his own. "I'm tired of all these interruptions...what is going on with you now?" he asked.

Lucas chuckled and rubbed his jaw. "Dammit Rakaia, I felt that too you bastard" he said, grinning. "At least now we know somebody in this group's got a hell of a right hook" he chuckled.

Rakaia laughed along with Jaden and the others, including Rose who had just gotten to her feet. "Good to have you back, man" Rakaia said, as he gave Lucas a thumbs up, which he returned.

Lucas returned his attention to Daemon. "Don't worry about anymore interruptions, because now..." he began as he looked down.

"Now What?" Daemon asked, irritably.

Lucas looked up and showed Daemon a new glare which even surprised him.

"NOW I START DUELING FOR REAL!" Lucas shouted, showing his Black Eyes and White Pupils.

* * *

**Lucas is Back! **

**Will his New Power and Confidence be enough to defeat Daemon?**

**Will Daemon prove to be a stronger opponent than Imagined?**

**What new skills will Lucas demonstrate?**

**And will his DarkSoul Return?**

**Read & Review to find out, Thank you kindly.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Duel Part 6

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow lately because I'm trying to find a job and I'm in college. Other than that feel free to talk to me.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Darkness to Darkness: Lucas's Power_

_Lucas  
LP: 1850  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi, __Dark Phoenix of Nephthys, _  
Graveyard: 7

_Daemon  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: __Demonic Dark Dragon, __Demonic Designator._  
Graveyard: 10

Lucas, who had been trapped within the contents of his own mind, was now freed and ready to do what he came to do, which was to win. He fixed Daemon with a fierce glare, showing off his new eyes and power.

"Time to settle this" Lucas said, drawing a card from his deck. He took his eyes away from the card he was holding and fixed his attention to Daemon, who was smirking at him.

"Before I play this card, you really should know that you deserve what's coming to you" he said. Daemon folded his arms and began to laugh out loud.

"What do I deserve?" he asked. "If you're talking about my victory then I would have to say...I agree with you!" he finished, his eye still glowing.

"Believe me, It's not victory that's going to come to you" Lucas said calmly, returning his attention back to his hand after adding the card he drew to it.

"Uh Gramps, why are Lucas's eyes still like that?" Rakaia asked. "I thought you said he beat that DarkSoul thing that was inside him".

"Hehe, he did...his mind and body are now freed from it's influence" Lucas's Grandpa answered. "His eyes are like because now...now he can use it's power for himself" he finished.

"Hey, that means Lucas is even better than before" Jaden said with a grin.

"Now we'll probably have a much more fired up duel than ever" he finished, earning laughs from the rest of the gang.

"Only you would wanna duel him now that he's stronger" Alexis chuckled, followed by the rest of the gang, Including Lucas's Grandpa.

"He's not the only one who's itching to duel him" Rakaia said, shaking his fist, anime-style flames appeared on his eyes. "I want a piece of this guy too!" he said loudly, with flames in the background, while everyone else sweatdropped.

"I'm glad I'll be able to see him happy after this" Rose said quietly. Alexis and the others attention fell on Rose. "What'd you say Rose?" Luna asked.

Rose ran a hand through her hair and blushed nervously. "Oh...It's nothing" she said.

_"That wasn't easy for me to experience" _she thought. _"Seeing you so depressed and alone...I think I finally have a taste of what your life used to be like..." _

"Now I play Magical Mallet!" Lucas said.

_Magical Mallet  
Spell Card  
__Type: Normal  
Effect: Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards._

"I'm going to add my whole hand to my deck, which means I draw 4 cards" Lucas explained. He placed the four cards he was holding into his deck, shuffled his deck, and began drawing.

_"Lucas...we'll change your future together" _Rose thought, as Lucas finished drawing his cards.

"I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4!" Lucas said.

A row of black fire began to appear on Lucas's side of the Field and took the shape of a little dragon which gave a roar when It was summoned.

"Hmph, so you managed to summon a potentially powerful monster" Daemon smirked. "But at this point It's so weak It can't touch me at all" he finished.

"That would be true..." Lucas began, earning stares from everybody else. "If I didn't play my Level Up Spell Twice!" he said, playing his mentioned cards. Rakaia and the gang stared in shock as they saw the move Lucas had made.

"Evolve and come forth...Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8!" Lucas shouted.

Horus gave a loud roar as it was surrounded in a column of black fire and emerged as a bigger dragon which was Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6. This dragon gave another Roar as it was also consumed by a row of black flames.

Emerging from the flames was Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8, who spread it's wings and gave a loud, fierce roar.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8  
LV: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1800  
Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck._

Daemon's eyes widened in sight of the powerful monster Lucas managed to produce.

"How'd Lucas get that out?" Luna asked. "I thought Horus LV 6 couldn't be affected by Spell Cards".

"That's true, but Daemon has that Trap Card out that negates Lucas's Monster effects" Alexis answered. "Still...I didn't expect Lucas to bring Horus out" she said.

"And guess what I figured out..." Lucas said. "Your trap card only works with monsters who have Trigger Effects" Lucas said, with a smirk.

**(If you don't know, Trigger Effects are things like Elemental Hero Thunder Giant's Effect, meaning you can activate these effects whenever you want or whenever something is summoned) **

"Hmph, so you've figured that little detail out have you? No matter, this won't change anything for you" Daemon said.

"And finally, I'll flip over the Spell Card Exchange!" Lucas shouted. "And I already know what you were planning to use on me.

_Exchange  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Normal  
Effect: __Each player looks at_ their _opponent's hand, chooses 1 card in it_ and _adds it_ to _their own hand_. 

"No!" Daemon muttered as he showed Lucas his hand.

_"I may have to give up my Molten Destruction card for this, but it's worth it to keep him from Summoning Uria" _Lucas thought.

Both players walked towards each other and held out their hands. Lucas picked a card from Daemon's hand while Daemon took the only card Lucas was holding. When they finished they walked back to their corners and resumed the Duel.

_"Thanks little brother, that card just helped me turn this entire Duel around" _Lucas thought to himself with a smile. "Now your Uria is in my hand, and all you've gained was a field spell that can't help you in any way" he said.

"This changes nothing!" Daemon said loudly. "I still have more ways to crush you".

"Then I suggest you get on with it" Lucas responded. "Because I'm activating the secondary effect of the Dark Flame Meteor card I used earlier"

"Second Effect?" Daemon repeated.

"It let's me draw cards equal to the number of FIRE monsters on my side of the field" Lucas explained. "And I count four" he said, drawing four cards and adding them to his empty hand.

"You should never have come to Duel Academy" Lucas said. "You and your thugs were better off never meeting me or my friends".

"Heh...and just exactly what makes you say that?" Daemon asked, smirking at the fire duelist. "I'm about to resurrect a force that existed before your Wicked God cards and I'm about to bring this pathetic world to it's knees" he claimed with a twisted smile.

"Exactly what consequences are to be gained from that?" he asked.

_**( Stuggle of Sadness from Yu Yu Hakusho begins to play in the background )**_

"You just don't get it do you?" Lucas asked, shaking his head in dissapointment. "You are the only one of your group left" he said. "The rest of your little gang took orders from YOU and where are they now?" Lucas asked.

"They're all gone, becuase you picked a fight with the wrong people, you tried to steal souls from us and you lied to your comrades" Lucas said earning everybody's attention. Lucas clenched his fists in anger, his body began shaking in fury as he continued to glare at Daemon, who was only smiling a twisted smile.

"They trusted you...and you lied to them!" Lucas said loudly. "You had them play dirty to win against us".

_Lucas began flashing back to Rose's duel against Adam when she got blasted by Felgrand Dragon. Another flashback was when he saw Rakaia duel Diablo for Luna's soul._

"Some of these guys were decent people...they had more guts than you ever will...and you had them risk their lives just for your amusement" Lucas said, a hint of bitterness and anger with each sentence.

_He flashed back to when Jaden dueled Sarina and to when they were all trapped in rings of fire. He also remember when they found his grandpa, injured and beaten._

"You're Trash" Lucas said, causing Daemon to glare at him slightly.

"Trash am I?" he asked. "This 'Trash' is about to have more power than you could ever dream of...This 'Trash' never even cared about those scum he used to do his dirty work" he said.

"That's exactly why you're garbage...You didn't give a damn whether they lived or died all they were to you were pawns" Rakaia spoke up.

"Heheh, I'm glad at least YOU understand what I mean " Daemon said, replacing the slight grin he wore with a taunting smirk at Lucas.

Lucas's body began shaking even more, with more suppresed rage and fury in his eyes.

_He flashed back to when Alexis and Luna dueled Saria and Zack. And he finally remembered the look on Luna's face when Rakaia dueled Diablo, her souless eyes and her emotionless face. _

He gritted his teeth and looked at Daemon, who still wore a smirk on his face.

"I'll get you back for everything you put us through you bastard!" he said angrilly. "And you'd better not forget that either" he finished.

_**( The Music Stops ) **_

"C'mon Lucas, put this guy in his place" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, do it for everybody who lost something to this guy" Luna followed.

"Let him know how we do things at Duel Academy" Rakaia cheered.

"Show him what you're made of" Alexis cheered.

"Show him our family's power" his grandfather followed.

"Right" Lucas said, nodding and grinning at them all. His friends all cheering for him inspired him to take Daemon down and replaced his bad mood with a more confident one.

"I activate Hammer Shot!" Lucas said.

_Hammer Shot  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Destroy the 1 face-up Attack Position monster that has the highest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)_

__"And since I can destroy the monster with the highest Attack, say goodbye to your Demonic Dragon" Lucas said, pointing at the selected monster which exploded, causing Daemon to grit his teeth in anger.

"Now Impachi, attack his Demonic Designator" Lucas commanded. Blazing Impachi raised it's right arm and delivered a punch to the little imp-like monster, destroying it.

"Horus, burn him with his own darkness...Attack him directly with Blackfire Blast!" Lucas commanded. Horus charged a black energy ball in it's mouth and fired a stream of black flames at Daemon, causing him to lose 3000 life points.

_Daemon's LP: 8000-5000_

__"And don't forget about my Flame Emperor...Attack him directly!" Lucas commanded.

Infernal Flame Emperor raised it's fist and brought it down on Daemon causing him to lose 2700 Life Points.

_Daemon's LP: 5000-2300_

__"I'll end my turn with two facedowns" Lucas said.

Daemon began to laugh, it was an insane laugh that didn't suit him at all.

"You're better than I anticipated Lucas Black!" he said with an insane grin. "Nobody has ever damaged me like this...until now".

"Happy to dissapoint you" Lucas said.

"With your power you and I could revive Apocalypse together!" Daemon declared. "But yet you decide to waste that power and fight alongside these fools" he said, looking at the rest of the gang.

"These fools are my friends" Lucas said. "No amount of power could ever make me give them up and you're a fool for even assuming I'd work for you" he said.

"Is that so?" Daemon asked, his face returning to normal, but with a slight smirk.

"Well then, it seems I'll have to show you the error of your ways" he threatened. "After this turn I'll make a move that should show you what It means to serve Apocalypse!" Daemon declared.

"Go Ahead and try it!" Lucas shouted.

* * *

**Lucas displays a new power!**

**Will it be enough to stop Daemon?**

**How long can Lucas keep up his progress?**

**Will Daemon manage to push Lucas to beyond his Limits?**

**And Will Lucas keep control over his newfound power?**

**Remember to Read & Review!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Duel Part 7

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow lately because I'm trying to find a job and I'm in college. Other than that feel free to talk to me.**

**My site is also rather dry, so if you enjoy this story I encourage you to visit my site and possibly become a member. **

**Other than that enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Darkness to Darkness: Daemon's Ambition_

_Lucas  
LP: 1850  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 5  
Monsters on the field: Blazing Impachi, __Dark Phoenix of Nephthys, Infernal Flame Emperor, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8._  
Graveyard: 11

_Daemon  
LP: 2300  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 4  
Monsters on the field: None  
Graveyard: 12_

"It's my move" Daemon said, drawing a card from his deck. He took a moment to look at the card and smirk at Lucas.

"I summon the Demonic Egg in defense mode" Daemon said.

A large green sinister looking egg appeared on Daemon's side of the field.

_Demonic Egg  
__LV: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is summoned while you control a Demonic Darkness Seal, once per turn you can add one Spell Card from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of every turn this card remains on the field. _

"Why would he summon like that to his side of the field?" Alexis asked. "He knows Lucas's monsters can scramble his egg when it's his turn".

Luna nodded. "I dunno Lex, but I don't trust this guy as far as I can kick him".

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn" Daemon said. "And now I'll use my Egg's effect and add a Spell Card to my hand".

"Why would you do that when you know my Horus won't allow you to use any Spell Cards?" Lucas asked.

Daemon snickered. "Oh I don't quite know...maybe the pressure of dueling you is getting to me" he said sarcastically.

Lucas stared at the large egg that was in the center of the field. _"Something's not right here, he knows I can destroy his monster with an attack from Horus or my Flame Emperor...so why would he play something like that in defense mode?" _Lucas thought to himself.

"And now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn" Daemon said. "And since my End Phase has begun, I can add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand thanks to my Demonic Egg" he finished as he searched through his deck and added a card to his hand. "I believe it's your turn now".

_"Those two face down cards must be a trap" _spoke a voice in Lucas's mind.

Lucas looked around to find the speaker and saw a girl dressed in an Egyptian-type outfit floating next to him. "Who are you?" he asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Uh guys, is it me or is Lucas talking to himself again?" Luna asked.

"Nope" Rakaia answered with a slight grin. "But Jay and I know who he's talking to though".

_"Can't you tell?" _she asked, pointing at her headdress. Lucas took a moment and stared at it.

"Aren't you...?" Lucas began.

_"Yes, I am" she answered. "I'm your Duel Spirit...The Hand of Nephthys" _

"But If you're my Duel Spirit, how come I couldn't see you before now?" he asked.

"Excuse me!" Daemon interjected. "I'm sure you and your imaginary friends have a lot to talk about, but you're forgetting the fact that we're dueling" he said, irritably.

_"I'll explain later, right now we have a duel to win" she said. _Lucas shut his eyes and began to chuckle.

_"You're right about that" _he thought, before he drew a card and returned his focus to the Duel.

"I sacrifice my Impachi to summon my Firewing Pegasus" he said. A vortex of flames surrounded the Blazing Impachi and were replaced by a horse with blue skin and orange wings.

_Firewing Pegasus  
__LV: 6  
__Attribute: Fire  
__Type: Beast  
__ATK: 2250  
__DEF: 1800  
__Description: __A heavenly stallion soaring through the skies on crimson wings._

"And now I'll equip it with Big Bang Shot" Lucas said, as his Pegasus glowed orange.

_Big Bang Shot  
Spell Card  
Type: Equip  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. __When the equipped monster attacks_ a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the _equipped monster's_ ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is removed from play.

"Now Attack Firewing! Boil that Egg!" Lucas commanded. The blue-skinned Pegasus took flight and flapped it's wings, causing a tornado of flames to appear and move towards the large egg.

_"Wait, this could be a trap!" the Hand of Nephthys shouted. _

But Lucas's attack was too late to cancel. The tornado hit it's target causing an explosion of smoke in which everybody had to shield their eyes until the smoke cleared.

The smoke began to clear, revealing Daemon's egg which was still unscratched.

"But how?" Lucas asked. "I know my monster was strong enough to destroy your egg".

"Normally, That would've been the case" Daemon spoke, as the smoke cleared to reveal the eye on his chest glowing with a white light.

"However, I activated my trap card before your Attack could destroy my monster" he said.

"What trap?" Lucas asked.

Daemon chuckled and pointed at Lucas's monster. "Take a good look at your Pegasus" he said, a note of triumph in his voice.

Everyone fixed their gaze on Lucas's Pegasus, which looked normal at first until Alexis interjected.

"What's that mark on it's right wing?" she asked, causing everyone to turn their attention to the right wing. On it's wing was what looked like an X.

"I've marked your Pegasus for selection" Daemon explained. "I activated my Demonic Marking Trap before my egg was hit by your attack" he finished.

_Demonic Marking  
__Trap Card  
__Type: Continuous  
Effect: Select one monster on your opponents side of the field. Take control of the selected monster as long as this card remains face up on the field. Any battle damage involving the selected monster is deducted from your opponent's Life Points._

"Come Pegasus" Daemon commanded. Firewing Pegasus flew over to Daemon's side of the field and took it's place next to the large egg.

"Bastard...I'll put one card face down and that does it for my turn" Lucas said.

"Hey that was strange, how come Lucas didn't attack with his other monsters?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't call it strange" Lucas's Grandpa said. "He's being smart, Daemon seems a little too calm for someone who's hiding behind a single monster" He explained.

"That facedown card and that Egg are bad news" Rakaia said. "Lucas needs to be careful if he's going to have any chance at winning".

"Now it's my turn" Daemon said, drawing a card from his deck. He took a moment to look carefully at the card and smirked at Lucas.

"I must admit, I didn't think I'd have to use this card on the likes of you" Daemon said calmly with a sadistic smile. "First, I'll activate my Dark Door Spell" he said.

_The Dark Door  
__Spell Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phases._

"You forgot my Horus can negate the effects of Spells" Lucas said.

"Oh no, I didn't...this was only the first step in the process of crushing you" Daemon sneered. "I'll also activate the Spell called Soul Absorption" he said.

_Soul Absorption  
__Spell Card  
__Type: Continuous  
__Effect: Each time a card(s) is removed from play, increase your Life Points by 500 points for each card removed from play._

"You just don't get it do you?" Lucas asked. "Your Spell Cards have no power whatsoever as long as I have Horus on the field".

Thunder and Lightning began to clap loudly in the sky as a might yet ominous wind began to blow. Rakaia and Luna were hugged up against each other for warmth, as were Jaden and Alexis, Lucas's Grandfather gave Rose his coat and stared up at the sky along with everybody else who was watching the duel.

"It's true that my _Spell Cards_ don't have any power when Horus is on the field, but there's one card who does benefit from three Continuous Spells on my side of the field" Daemon said with his twisted smile. He raised a hand in the air as if it was calling thunder down on them all.

_"Oh no...Lucas he's going to summon a Sacred Beast!" The Hand of Nephthys yelled. _

"I remove my Demonic Seal, My Dark Door and Soul Absorption to summon..." Daemon chanted.

He lowered his hand as if bringing the Lightning down and a Gigantic yellow bolt of Lightning came down onto Daemon's side of the field and created a bright flash of light in which everyone including Daemon had to shield their eyes.

After a moment the flash and the Lightning disappeared and everybody recovered their sight and placed it on a huge yellow beast-like monster on Daemon's side of the field. It was the Sacred Beast known as...

"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Daemon shouted in excitement.

_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
__LV: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Thunder  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target._

When everybody including Daemon's sight recovered, their eyes were all on the Second Sacred Beast Daemon managed to summon.

"Oh no. . . I can't believe this" Luna said. "How the hell is Lucas gonna beat _That_? she asked, pointing at the Yellow Beast.

"I don't know...but I don't think it's gonna be easy" Rakaia said.

Lucas's Grandfather gave a light laugh. "Don't you kids worry...My grandkid can handle more than this" he said.

Lucas, who was staring in shock at the monster in front of him, was unable to find the words to describe the move his opponent made.

"No...No...No way" he said breathlessly. He looked at his side of the field and then took a look at his hand. _"I don't have a monster in my deck strong enough to destroy his Sacred Beast" _he thought. _"The Wicked Dreadroot was the only monster I had who could stand up to his Hamon, but I already used it trying to destroy his other Sacred Beast, Raviel" _he thought.

_"It's not over yet" _His Duel Spirit spoke. _"You actually have two more cards in your deck that can stop Hamon" _she finished.

Lucas stood still and thought for a moment...and then it hit him._"You're right...I completely forgot about those cards"_

The Hand of Nephthys hovered beside him as if she was standing next to him and smiled at Lucas. _"All we have to do is survive this turn and maybe we can get what we need to win this" _she said.

_"No sweat, I've got this" _Lucas replied mentally.

Daemon was laughing since the moment he recovered his sight. "Now that I've got a Sacred Beast on my side of the field again... Are you still confident in assuring your victory?" he asked.

Lucas gave a triumphant glare and nodded. "I don't _think_ I'm gonna win...I _know_ I'm gonna win" he responded.

Daemon shook his head in disappointment, still laughing. "It's a shame...Here I thought I had a worthy opponent and now you're giving into your foolish delusions and beliefs" he said. "That confidence of yours will be your downfall" he finished.

"Just like how your arrogance is gonna be your own" Lucas replied. "All I'm hearing from you and your former flunkies is 'Apocalypse this' and 'Apocalypse that' what are you gonna do if you lose and Apocalypse can't come back?" Lucas asked.

Daemon began laughing even louder "You really are a simpleton aren't you?" he asked. "Apocalypse is coming back whether I lose or win" he said. "It feeds off the energy of the Loser and consumes their body and soul for itself" he finished.

"No matter how you look at it you'll still have to deal with our legendary beast one way or another" Daemon snickered.

"So you're saying even if Lucas wins your little pet is gonna come back?" Rakaia asked. "I don't care how strong it is, we've faced tougher than anything you an throw at us, so bring it on" he said, causing Luna to blush and smile at him.

"Rakaia's right, we've all been through worse" Alexis spoke up. Jaden nodded and also decided to speak up.

"Face it Daemon, we've been through everything you put in our way and more than that" Jaden said pointing at Daemon. "So no matter what happens, we're putting a stop to your plans one way or another" he finished.

Rose smiled and changed her expression when she gazed at Daemon. "All you and your little gang did was start something you couldn't finish" she said. "None of us gave up no matter what the odds were and we've come too far to stop now" she finished, earning smiles from everybody else.

Lucas's Grandfather was the last to speak. "You beat up on an old man, just to lose to his grandson and his friends...That really says how pathetic you and your goals are." he said angrily.

"GO LUCAS!" The Gang cheered.

Lucas smiled and returned his glare to Daemon. "You see Daemon...Nobody's afraid of you, your gang, or Apocalypse, you put my friends and I through hell and back" he said. He was remembering when Luna was kidnapped and when they were surrounded in the ring of flames.

"Me and my friends are stronger than anything you can ever throw at us...So make your move" he said, loudly, causing Rose and his Duel Spirit to smile.

Daemon's laughter was stopped and replaced with a deadly smile. "Fools and your ideals...You people don't know when to shut up" he said.

"Hamon attack his Horus and bring me victory!" he commanded.

Hamon roared and charged a ball of lightning in it's mouth and shot a powerful lightning blast at Lucas's dragon, causing a large smoky explosion, in which everyone had to cover their eyes.

It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear. When it did it revealed Lucas's Dragon who was still alive but it looked smaller.

"WHAT? I attacked your dragon and all it did was get smaller?" Daemon shouted in shock.

"That's right" Lucas responded, as the smoke cleared to reveal him. "I activated my trap Level Demotion before your attack hit my Horus" Lucas said. "And what happens is that it negates battle damage and prevents my monster from being destroyed... All I have to do is lower his level" he explained.

"Hmph...No matter I'll end my turn" Daemon said angrily. "And I'll add a Spell Card to my hand, thanks to my Egg's effect" he finished.

"Alright! Lucas managed to save himself!" Rose cheered. "But I wonder how he's gonna stop Hamon?" she asked.

"Don't worry Rose" Lucas said with a smile, as he drew a card from his deck. "I've got this".

_"I can't believe I actually drew the card I needed!" _he thought to himself.

_"I thought you'd draw it, I had faith you'd get a good card this turn" _his Duel Spirit replied. _"Now let's play it!" _she said, Lucas nodded in response.

"Alright!...I Sacrifice my Dark Phoenix of Nephthys, Infernal Flame Emperor, and Horus to summon the monster that will crush you!" Lucas shouted as all three of his monsters disappeared into a column of Black energy.

In it's place was an Orb which floated in front of Lucas and took the shape of the Sacred Beast that was on Daemon's side of the field.

"Meet my Wicked Avatar!" Lucas shouted, with a grin.

_The Wicked Avatar  
LV: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: ?  
DEF: ?  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of their 2nd turn after this card is Normal Summoned. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 100 points higher than the highest face-upmonster's ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar")._

__"Now let's have some fun!" Lucas said, earning a glare from Daemon.

* * *

**Lucas summons another Wicked God, who faces another Sacred Beast.**

**Will Lucas be infected by his Dark Half again?**

**Will Apocalypse truly begin it's Resurrection when this duel ends?**

**Can Lucas's Wicked God stop Daemon's Sacred Beast? **

**And Will this duel finally come to an end? **

**Read & Review! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Final Duel Part 8

**(Like I said before I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of the characters)**

**There are also made up cards and characters in this story.**

**Once again ****I'd Like to thank Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his characters in my story.**

**If you're Interested please visit my site sometime.**

**Production has been rather slow lately because I'm trying to find a job and I've got a lot to deal withe. Other than that feel free to talk to me.**

**My site is also rather dry, so if you enjoy this story I encourage you to visit my site and possibly become a member.**

**Other than that enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Darkness to Darkness: The Conclusion_

_Lucas  
LP: 1850  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters on the field: The Wicked Avatar, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6  
Graveyard: 16_

_Daemon  
LP: 2300  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters on the field: Demonic Egg, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Firewing Pegasus  
Graveyard: 15_

Lucas stood proudly, grinning at the sight of his second Wicked God monster on his side of the field. Jaden and the rest of the group stared in shock and surprise as they all gazed upon the powerful monsters on the field.

"I never thought I'd see this twice in one night" Rakaia said in surprise. "It's Wicked Gods vs Sacred Beasts all over again!" he finished.

Grandpa Black chuckled. "I think we're all in for quite a treat now that Lucas has some control of his dark power" he said.

However, Daemon was the only one who remained in shock. _"I don't believe this...First this kid challenges me and flips out...Now that he's calmed down it's like he's on an entirely different level of skill"_ He thought as he was still staring at Lucas's Monster.

Rose smiled and stared admiringly at Lucas. _"I knew there was something special about you since the day I saw you" _she thought.

Luna noticed Rose staring at Lucas and nudged Alexis gently which got her attention.

"Awww" They both giggled, snapping Rose out of her daze.

"Alright Lucas! Take him down!" Jaden yelled, thrusting his fist into the air.

Lucas nodded with a grin and returned his attention to Daemon. "I think You know what's coming next" he said.

Daemon smirked at him. "No I don't...Why don't you show me?" he said.

"Sounds like a plan" Lucas answered. "Alright Wicked Avatar attack his Demonic Egg!" he commanded.

The Wicked Avatar (Who is still in the form of Hamon) charged a dark energy ball in it's mouth with crackling electricity and shot it at the Egg causing it to explode.

Everyone except Lucas's Grandpa stood with a confused look on their faces.

"I don't get it...why would he attack Daemon's Egg and not his Sacred Beast?" Luna asked.

"Because the Wicked Avatar's effect is that it copies the attack and defense points of another monster on the field adds 100 points to both...Daemon's Sacred Beast has the highest attack points on the field so far so the Wicked Avatar would lose it's power boost if it were to destroy Hamon" Grandpa Black explained.

"So Hamon's off limits to Attacks?" Rakaia asked.

"Not necessarily...If Lucas can find another monster to summon that is nearly as strong as Hamon then he can destroy it" Grandpa Black finished.

"That doesn't explain why I couldn't activate my trap card" Daemon hissed at Lucas's Grandpa.

"Because an additional effect of the Wicked Avatar is that your opponent cannot activate trap or spell cards until the Second end phase of their turn" he explained coldly to the demonic duelist.

"You still wanna continue?" Lucas smirked at Daemon. "Not so Confident when you're up against somebody who can put you in your place" he finished.

Daemon spat on the ground and slightly glared at Lucas. "How dare you" he muttered. "I'll make you and your little friends pay for defying the will of Apocalypse" he said.

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Lucas said. "Go ahead and try making us pay...If you can" he finished.

Daemon took a moment to draw a card from his deck and glanced at it. "You should never have defied us...because now I'm about to end this duel and your lives" he said.

"I Sacrifice your Firewing Pegasus to summon my Demonic Blademaster!" he said.

Firewing Pegasus gave a loud cry of despair as it vanished into a purple column of light and was replaced with an armored figure with a pair of swords on it's back.

_Demonic Blademaster  
LV: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: When this card is summoned, select one "Demonic" Monster in your graveyard and add it's Attack and Defense points to this card. You can Normal Summon this card with one tribute if a "Demonic" Monster exists on your side of the field._

Daemon gave Lucas an evil smirk. "And now I'll use my Blademaster's effect to add the power of my Demonic Dark Dragon to it's Attack and Defense power" he said.

The Blademaster pulled both swords from it's back and swung them around in it's hands, which caused them to glow in a purple aura, as the hilt of the swords both became the Demonic Dragon's head.

_Demonic Blademaster  
ATK: 6000  
DEF: 3500_

_"Now that I have my trump card on the field all I need to do is eliminate his face down card" _Daemon thought to himself.

Lucas's Wicked Avatar began to change it's shape into that of the Demonic Blademaster's.

_The Wicked Avatar  
ATK: 6100  
DEF: 6100_

"Now I'll activate my Equip Spell, Demon's Enchanted Blades" Daemon said. "This card allows me to give my Blademaster another trick to add to his arsenal, the trick is to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, but at the same time allows my opponent to draw one card" he explained.

_Demon's Enchanted Blade  
__Spell Type: Equip_  
_Effect: Equip this card only to Demonic Blademaster or Demonic Soldier. When this card is equipped to a monster on your side of the field, you may select and destroy one facedown card on your opponent's side of the field Once per turn, after the card is destroyed your opponent draws one card. If the monster equipped with this card would be destroyed by battle destroy this card instead._

"Oh man..." Lucas said, as he braced himself for an attack.

"Now Demonic Blademaster, Destroy his facedown card!" Daemon commanded.

Demonic Blademaster ran forward and slashed at Lucas's facedown card, until it was flipped over.

"You fell for my trap" Lucas said with a small smile. "I activate my Waboku Trap!" he said.

**(We all know what Waboku does, so I'm not gonna explain the obvious)**

"Alright! Now Lucas won't take any damage when that Blademaster Attacks" Rakaia cheered.

_"Thanks little brother, I'll make sure to finish this duel with the last card you gave me" _Lucas thought to himself with a smile of relief.

"You might have stopped me from attacking, but remember that your Wicked Avatar's effect will expire on my next turn" Daemon said.

"I know that" Lucas replied. "That means I'll have to beat you next turn" he stated.

"I doubt it, just draw your card and make your move so I can claim the souls you owe me" Daemon said.

Lucas drew his 2 cards (**1 Because of the blade's effect, another because it's his turn)**

"Now I remove from play my Flame Ruler to summon my Inferno!" Lucas said as the monster appeared on his side of the field.

"Now I'll use my Spell Card Flare Transfer!" he said.

_Flare Transfer  
__Spell Type: Normal  
__Effect: Return a Fire Monster from your side of the field to your hand and Special Summon one Fire Type monster from your Deck to your side of the field._

"And the card I summon is my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Lucas shouted, raising his hand as a sea of flames rose up from where his Inferno was placed and was replaced with his Signature Monster.

Daemon snorted. "Hmph...So you managed to summon that useless bird again huh? It won't do you any good, my Blademaster is too strong for that excuse for a monster" he stated.

"I can't believe Lucas managed to summon his Phoenix" Luna said. "I completely forgot that it was still in his deck after he summoned that Dark Phoenix" she finished.

"Lucas may have summoned his Phoenix but he's still gotta take out Daemon's Blademaster" Jaden said.

"That's what Intend to do guys" Lucas answered.

"Alright...Wicked Avatar attack his Blademaster!" Lucas commanded. The Wicked Avatar/Blademaster ran forward and slashed at the original Blademaster, who countered with it's Enchanted Blade causing it to be destroyed instead of it's wielder.

"What the hell-" Lucas began.

Daemon smirked at the Fire Duelist. "Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for my Blademaster to be destroyed by an attack?" he asked.

"The last ability of my Enchanted Blade is that If it's wielder should be destroyed by battle, I can destroy the blade instead" he explained.

Lucas gritted his teeth. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" he finished.

Daemon smirked and drew a card from his deck. "I hope you know what'll happen next turn" he said.

"I do...I'll defeat you" Lucas said.

"Big words from such small prey" Daemon said. "Apocalypse will deliver the world from the many evils that surround it" he said.

"Here we go again" Luna said in bored tone.

Daemon gave her an intense glare. "How would you like to see your own parents and siblings killed directly In front of you?" he asked her.

"When I was younger than most of you both my parents were killed right in front of me" Daemon began, shutting his eyes slightly. "After their murders I was shipped off from foster home to foster home...Until one day Apocalypse appeared and offered me the power I needed to survive on my own...I became strong...strong enough to kill the people who killed my parents...which I did" he explained.

"But what made you start stealing souls?" Alexis asked.

"Hmph...you children are foolish...Power is not just given to you...I had to bargain my own soul...My very essence in order to bind the power to my own body" he answered.

"I still don't get it...Why should the rest of the world have to suffer for something that happened to you?" Alexis asked.

Daemon replied with an evil smile. "Because I want revenge for the childhood that was robbed from me...I want everyone to know how I felt" he finished.

"I...I can't let you do that" Lucas said. He couldn't help sympathizing with Daemon's past because he also didn't know his parents that well. He felt the same pang of loneliness that he was sure Daemon felt whenever he looked at the picture of him as a baby and his parents.

Daemon shifted his evil grin from Luna and Alexis to Lucas. "I don't want your pity you piece of garbage" he said coldly to Lucas who glared at him.

"However I will take that soul you're holding on to" Daemon said, as if this were a casual bargain.

"Not a chance" Lucas replied. "Make your move".

Daemon drew a card and dropped his smile.

"This has been fun but now it's time I claimed the soul that I've been targeting" he said. "I activate my Demonic Darkness Seal Mode 2!" Daemon said.

A bigger seal than the previous one enveloped the field emitting a purple mist.

_Demonic Darkness Seal Mode 2  
Spell Type: Continuous  
Effect: Dark Attribute Monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK points for each Dark monster in your graveyard. Any monsters on your opponents side of the field that were present when this card is first played cannot attack. If this card would be destroyed return it to your hand.  
_  
"This card increases the power of all the Dark Monsters on my side of the field for every Dark Monster in my graveyard...and I count 8 monsters" Daemon explained with a sick smile.

_"No! If he attacks it's all over!" said The Hand of Nephthys. _

_"I know that...I just have to beat him next turn or he'll steal my soul and that...other soul...I don't even wanna think about how strong Apocalypse'll get if he wins" _Lucas thought.

"Now that I've played the card of your demise there's only one thing left to do" Daemon said.

"Oh man...If Lucas gets hit by his Blademaster it's all over" Jaden said.

"I can't believe Daemon just completely super-charged his side of the field, first he gets a Sacred Beast now Lucas has to deal with another Seal" Rakaia said in shock.

"If Lucas can survive this turn...he has a chance at winning because he can put his monsters in defense mode and he can come up with a plan" Luna said.

"I wouldn't say that my dear" Daemon said. "You see...even if he avoids my attack I still have another strategy for his defenses" .

"Just make your move" Lucas said. "We won't know what'll happen if we all just sit around talking" he said impatiently.

Daemon slightly shut his eyes. "If that is your wish...Blademaster, Destroy his pathetic Phoenix and end this duel" Daemon commanded.

"Noooo! Come on Lucas you can't lose here!" Rakaia yelled.

"Lucas do something!" Rose shouted.

Lucas's Sacred Phoenix turned around and looked at him with gaze of concern.

The Demonic Blademaster ran towards Lucas's Phoenix while spinning the glowing blades in it's hands. After a few seconds of running it slashed Lucas's Phoenix causing a huge explosion of smoke.

_The Hand of Nephthys bit bottom lip._

_"Master..." she said in a saddened tone._

"It's over now!" Daemon shouted. "There's no way you'll be able to survive this attack!" he yelled.

This explosion was much greater than the others that followed previously thanks to Daemon's Blademaster's power increase.

"Hahahahaha! This Duel is mine and so is this World!" Daemon laughed evilly.

"No...Not Lucas" said Grandpa Black.

"I...I don't believe it..." Alexis said.

Luna buried her face in Rakaia's chest trying to fight back tears . Rakaia put an arm around her glaring at Daemon.

"You...You bastard!" he shouted at Daemon, who couldn't hear him over his own laughter.

"Once more...It's not over yet" said a familiar voice.

Everybody's attention returned to Lucas's smoke-covered side of the field. A fierce gust of wind emerged from the center of the smoke and blew it towards Daemon who stopped laughing. What emerged from the smoke was Lucas's Phoenix who was covered in an orange aura.

"Before my Phoenix was destroyed I activated my trap card...It's called Aura from The Ashes" he explained.

"I have to pay 1500 of my life points to activate this trap...It let's me survive my opponent's attacks and emerge unscathed" he finished.

_Lucas  
LP: 1850-350_

Daemon gritted his teeth and glared at Lucas.

"I'm getting tired of you worming your way back into this duel" Daemon said.

"And I'm getting tired of you not knowing when to give it up" Lucas retorted. "But it's okay now...because you've done exactly as I planned" he finished.

The gang looked on in surprise.

"Lucas planned this?" Luna asked as Rakaia wrapped his arms around her.

"That's what he said" Lucas's Grandfather responded.

"I can't believe he fooled all of us" Alexis said.

"He didn't fool me...I knew that was gonna happen" Jaden said, laughing while everybody else fell down anime-style.

"Sure you did Jaden" Alexis giggled as Rose joined her.

"I don't think you fools realize the amount of danger you're in" Daemon said. "If I did I wouldn't be laughing if I were you".

"They're laughing because they know what'll happen next...Your gonna lose" Lucas claimed.

"Your arrogance amuses me" Daemon said. "I'll play the final part of my Seal!" he shouted.

"I activate my Demonic Darkness Seal Mode 3!" he said.

The dark markings spread to Lucas's side of the field along with the purple mist.

"You can't be serious! This thing has a third form?" Rose said in shock.

"I am and It does..." Daemon snickered. "It's effect is that any monster on Lucas's side of the field in defense mode will automatically be destroyed next turn, and he'll take damage equal to their defense points" he explained.

"Don't worry guys...I'm ending this soon" Lucas reassured the gang.

"I doubt it...now make your last move" Daemon said.

Lucas drew a card from his deck and took a while before playing it. He pointed at Daemon's side of the field. "Kiss everything you have on your field goodbye...I activate my Polymerization Spell...and I'm fusing my Horus LV 8...My Brother's Buster Blader...and my Sacred Phoenix into one monster!" he said.

Buster Blader appeared on Lucas's side of the field swinging it's massive sword. Horus LV 8 Appeared roaring and breathing it's black flames. All Monsters on Lucas's side of the field began to glow in a bright orange light as they were enveloped in orange columns of light. The columns slowly joined together and became one large column of light, blinding everybody including Daemon.

As the flash of light ended, a single monster stood on Lucas's side of the field. This monster was covered in pitch black armor with rubies on it's shoulder plates and gauntlets. In one of it's hands was a large shield in the shape of Horus's Head. In the other hand was a large blade which had Nephthys head as the hilt.

"Meet the monster that'll end this duel... Divine Phoenix Knight!" Lucas announced.

_Divine Phoenix Knight  
LV: 10  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1500  
__Description/ Effect: "Buster Blader + Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 + Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys".  
__This card cannot be summoned except by Fusion Summon with only the above monsters as Fusion Material. When this card is summoned destroy all cards on the field except this card. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each monster it destroys by battle or by effect. You can negate the activation and effects of your opponents Spell Cards. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon it to your side of the field and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each card destroyed by this effect._  


"Whoa...who knew Lucas had Cards like this in his deck?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but he picked a good time to use them" Rakaia replied."It's about time we ended this" Lucas said. Daemon was so stunned he couldn't even reply.

The Knight suddenly smashed it's large shield into the ground. The shield began to glow with a black aura as did the entire field as all cards except the knight were engulfed in a black flame and destroyed.

_"I don't understand...This boy kept coming back from everything I threw at him this entire Duel...At first he was calm, then he goes on a rampage, then he calms down and starts summoning monsters and making moves that are actually excellent." _Daemon thought. _"My Elemental Five lost to a group of mere teenagers when we were supposed to have the advantage...This cannot be happening...I WILL ressurect Lord Apocalypse! Even if I have to devote my body, soul and my entire existence to him!" _He thought, angrily as he began gritting his teeth.

"Now that the field's free of all the other cards...My Phoenix Knight gains 2000 attack points for all the cards that were destroyed" Lucas explained.

_Divine Phoenix Knight  
ATK: 3000-5000  
DEF:1500-3500  
_  
"Now Phoenix Knight...End this duel and attack with Inferno Assault!" Lucas commanded.

"Im...Impossible! I will not be defeated by some mere kid! Apocalypse will have rule over this world and all worlds before him!" Daemon started shouting as Lucas's Monster began touching it's sword with two fingers and stroking it upward, causing black flames to surround the blade.

The Divine Phoenix Knight looked up at Daemon with a disgusted glare on it's face.

"You had no chance of beating me since you sold your soul to a monster" Lucas said in a deep tone of disgust, shutting Daemon up.

Divine Phoenix Knight raised the sword above it's head with both hands and swung it down firing a gigantic flame/energy crescent from it's sword.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Daemon yelled before the attack hit him causing him to explode into black flames, leaving only the shirt he wore behind, as his life points were reduced to zero.

"It's Over...It's Finally Over!" Lucas yelled throwing up his fist in triumph, as his eyes returned to normal.

Rakaia and the others ran over to Lucas all at once embracing him in a group hug, knocking the wind out of him.

"That duel was awesome!" Jaden said, cuffing Lucas on the shoulder.

"We'll have to have one of our own sometime" Rakaia said with a grin.

"That was sooo cool, but not as cool as Rakaia" Luna grinned, hugging Lucas again.

"Good Job Lucas" Alexis said, also hugging him.

"That's my boy!" said his grandfather who had him in a grip so tight Lucas felt that his head would pop off.

Rose remained silent. It looked as though she was trying to say something but she couldn't find the words.

"I know what you're gonna say Rose" he said.

"You...You do?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "Thanks...I think you're pretty awesome too" he said.

Everybody fell to the ground anime-style except for Jaden who laughed.

Luna got up and pinched Lucas by the ear.

"You are so Hopeless...You weren't supposed to say THAT!" She said, with an annoyed tone.

"Ow...Ow...What was I supposed to say?" he asked, causing everyone to laugh.

Everybody began walking and left the ruined Chancellor's office. "Hopefully everybody'll come back now that we've beaten that soul thief" Jaden said.

_Meanwhile Back at Chancellor Sheppard's Office_

To everybody's ignorance the shirt that Daemon left behind with the Eye of Apocalypse began to glow and pulsate with a white aura.

_"Hehehehe...The Time has come" _uttered a mysterious voice.

* * *

**Read & Review **

**Stay Tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26: Cancellation and Remake

_This chapter will be relatively short due to an announcement I feel like I have to make so here goes:_

_This story will no longer continue and will eventually be remade due to the multiple mistakes I made when I was writing. Here below is a list of some of the cons I made when I was writing this story._

_ Some of the mistakes include me making my character Lucas the protagonist when I clearly have Jaden Yuki in this story whom is the MAIN Protagonist. _

_I'm afraid I also made Lucas a bit too likable without even exploring him as a character._

_ Another issue was how I also gave him the Wicked Gods, at the time those were a few of my favorite cards other than the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and Horus the Black Flame Dragon. _

_Another mistake that I felt I made was that I gave Lucas and Rose no Chemistry and that they were immediately attracted to one another. _

_A grave error I felt I made was the Inclusion of some of the cards I made up, I felt that some of their effects and abilities were overpowered. _

_Another error I would like to address was how I wrote the Duels and monster effect descriptions, In my Opinion In some of the other stories I wrote I feel as if I got better at writing them and I would like to include that in my Remake of this story. _

_An issue I had after I read this story was that I feel as if I made the plot and the characters a bit too generic, along with revealing the motives and not revealing enough of the villains._

_I also feel as if I revealed the Villains and their plot a bit too early into the story without giving them many characteristics or traits along with the protagonists._

_A personal issue I had while reading and writing this story was how short the chapters were. I had a busy schedule,, I wrote this while I was in college, and even wrote while I was sick and I wrote as much as I could when I had the time to write, but I felt like the chapters could be a bit longer and have more content to them. _

_So all in all, I won't be erasing this story after all the hard work I put into it, there are some people who would enjoy this, so I won't delete it. I also may be using a similar idea for the remake of this story._

_If you did enjoy reading this story, I'm sorry it has to come to an end, but I will remake this story and make it better than before, so you might have something to look forward to in the future. _

_It's been fun writing this story and it's been fun meeting the people who like it. Hopefully my Remake will be better than this story and I hope you'll like it just as much as you did this one. _

_Look for it in the future and Happy Reading!_


End file.
